Shadowed Reflections
by ZeoViolet
Summary: Done with Mystic Mewtwo's permission. A sequal of my own making, using her characters from "Between Two Worlds" and my character Sharie from "Of Moonlight Shadows and Echoes Past." Sharie Meets Ki and Mewtwo, and everyone wonders why she and Ki have so
1. Nurse Joy's News

Legal Disclaimer: Nintendo 'n company own Pokemon, not me. Mystic Mewtwo owns the character of Ki and any other non-canon character that appeared in her stories but not in "official" pokemon history.  
  
Yes, folks, I do have Mystic Mewtwo's permission and blessing to write my own stories useing her characters. This is an Alternate Universe setting, set after "Between Two Worlds" ends. The story before is the same as she said it, but this sequal will not be the same as Mystic Mewtwo's planned sequal, which she is keeping me updated on. I am using my  
  
character Sharie from the story "Of Moonlight Shadows and Echoes Past". Mystic Mewtwo liked the idea of bringing the girls together, even if it won't be in "her" storyline, so I thank her for letting me play with her universe to blend it with concepts from mine.  
  
In this setting, while I will be useing the character and basic background of Sharie Triesta, of course the story "Of Moonlight Shadows and  
  
Echoes Past" does not happen. The character and personality are the same, though, and the only difference I am changing, really, is the eye color, to match Ki's, (formerly it was Ameythst, like Mewtwo's) for a very important reason that will be revealed later. Sharie and Ki meet and discover they have more in common than anybody guessed....  
  
Yes, Genetics buffs and pokemon league buffs, I am aware that the stuff about genetics and the League all that stuff I mention here isn't likely in the "real" world, but in fantasy, anything's possible.  
  
Oh, yeah, I am going to go ahead and give this a PG-13 rating. Nothing bad, but there are mentions of topics like breastfeeding, and the sheer fact that Ki and Mewtwo have the relationship they do I guess firmly cements this rating in place.  
  
Shadowed Reflections, Chapter 1 By ZeoViolet  
  
****  
  
*Set immediately after "Between Two Worlds" ends*  
  
Ki and Mewtwo stood there for the longest time, continuing to peacefully gaze at their bundles of five tiny miracles.  
  
They were too enthralled to tear their eyes away.  
  
The babies were indeed miracles. At best, the outsider would observe it seemed strange that a human and a pokemon could even produce children, but Ki and Mewtwo were not what they seemed.  
  
Somehow, both were half Mew and half human. Hybrids. So it was natural the children they produced would be baby Mewtwos.  
  
Mewtwo was easily explained; he had been cloned and his genetic material messed with.  
  
Ki, on the other hand, had no idea how she came to be in existence. She'd been abandoned when she was two days old.  
  
Neither really cared, anymore. Here, far from the world and Man's prying, condemning eyes, they were safe to raise their new family, well out  
  
of harm's way.  
  
For the moment, every baby was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Damian had just gone back to sleep. He lay curled in the first crib, his tiny purple fingers in his mouth as he slept quietly.  
  
*Are you dreaming of angles, little one?* Ki thought to herself. *You are an angel yourself, don't you know that? All five of you are; you are all our perfect angels.*  
  
*Indeed they are,* said Mewtwo, having overheard this silent telepathic thought. His bond and Ki's was so close, their hearts so tightly entwined, that often they inadvertenly picked up whispers of thought from the other without realizing it. *It is a Miracle how we could create five perfect angels.*  
  
*Wait until they are all screaming for attention at once,* put in Mew, who had been strangely quiet while Ki had fed her babies for the first time.  
  
Mewtwo shot her an irritated glance.  
  
*I bet you won't be thinking the words 'perfect angels' then,* teased Mew.  
  
*Mew* Mewtwo said in a warning tone.  
  
*Okay, okay, sheesh, I was just kidding. But I did raise Ki myself, you know. I thought caring for one baby was hard enough, especially a fussy human infant. But you two seem well-suited to parenthood. Honestly, I think you will do fine.*  
  
*Thanks...I think,* said Mewtwo. *Don't besiege me with doubts. I want to enjoy the family I've always wanted; do not try and make me dread it by telling me horror stories.*  
  
*I will try not to.*  
  
*Do not do it if you wish to remain here.*  
  
*Okay,* said Mew, beaten. *Mewtwo, you really need to get a sense of humor.*  
  
*Oh, he does,* interrupted Ki. *Unlike certain Mews who shall not be mentioned here, *he* knows when it's appropriate and when it is not.*  
  
Mew slapped her forehead and sighed, but shook her head and gave a wry smile. *Point taken. I will try to wait until it is more....appropriate.*  
  
*Thank you,* said both Ki and Mewtwo at the same time.  
  
Silence fell again. Ki turned her unique green gaze to the baby in the second crib. Little Brianna, whose beautiful emerald color was dazzling to the eyes. When her eyes were open, it was clear she was as much emerald as her brother Damian was purple, for Brianna had inherited her mother's eyes as well. It was a rather startling combination. She was a beautiful baby.  
  
Right now, this dazzlingly-colored baby was sound asleep, a smile on her tiny mouth.  
  
*If Damian's dreaming of Angels, then she must be dreaming of sunlight,* said Ki softly, in telepathy.  
  
*I agree,* said Mewtwo from where he was standing behind Ki, arms around her as they gazed at Brianna.  
  
Finally Ki turned her eyes to the third child, her second son, Morgan.  
  
This one was one of them that was more unusually colored. He was blue, but his belly and tail were pure white. This startling combination did not make him any less handsome, certainly; the little fellow indeed was only enhanced by it because it was so unusual.  
  
*His coloring isn't that unknown,* put in Mew suddenly. *Some Mews are known to be born other colors. If they are, often it is blue. His shade, though, is very bright. Even his eyes match that color, rather like my eyes. He's so cute, too. Mixed with his white belly and tail is such an adorable combination.*  
  
Ki smiled at her, but privately had a thought to herself she was glad nobody overheard.  
  
*I wonder if the family of....of my Mew parent.....if any of them had such colors?*  
  
She quickly pushed the thought aside. She so rarely let her thoughts stray to the past, to a family whom she could not remember. They had abandoned her, to a Psychic gym and institute. It was their loss, and there was no sense dwelling on it--no matter if the deepest recess of her heart cried out to know her identity.  
  
*What do you think he is dreaming of?* she asked Mewtwo instead.  
  
*Rainbows,* Mewtwo responded after a moment's thought.  
  
Ki only smiled at him.  
  
Moving down the row of cribs, they came to the fourth, where baby Anika lay contentedly slumbering.  
  
This baby was exceptionally pretty. She seemed a blend of Mew's Pink and Mewtwo's purple. Already Ki sensed a sweet personality within her.  
  
*Roses,* thought Ki suddenly.  
  
*What?* asked Mewtwo, not understanding.  
  
*Roses. She has to be dreaming of roses. She's so sweet. You can see it in the depths of the ameythst eyes she inherited from you.*  
  
Mewtwo chuckled suddenly in understanding, hugging Ki tightly. *You are right,* he admitted. *I could not have thought of a better one.*  
  
He kissed the top of Ki's head before leading her to the fifth and final crib, where their smallest child, and their most miraculous child, lay.  
  
Baby Aaryanna, whose name in the basic pokemon language meant Holy Beauty, was curled on her tummy, asleep, her little bottom in the air.  
  
Ki frowned, and reached in to turn the baby onto her back. She did not want to disturb Aaryanna's slumber, but she did not want her babies sleeping on their stomachs. According to the huge stack of baby books she had read since becoming pregnant, babies who slept on their stomachs had a much higher risk of SIDS, a nightmare neither Ki nor Mewtwo cared to contemplate. They had nearly lost Aaryanna once, they did not want to chance losing her again.  
  
Or any of them.  
  
The baby only made soft gurgling sounds in her sleep, though, and did not wake up.  
  
Ki and Mewtwo were astonished anew by her color. She was such a gorgeous shade of azure, from both the light azure of her upper body and head, to the deeper shade of her belly and tail. Mew had quietly remarked that azure just happened to be the blending of the colors icy blue and ameythst.  
  
Blue was Mewtwo's psychic shade when he charged up his powers. Ki glowed ameythst when she did hers.  
  
The baby, unlikely as it seemed to be, had come out the perfect blend of both colors. It was as if she was the perfect blend of Ki and Mewtwo themselves, a true testament to their love.  
  
Her most exotic feature, and almost further proof, was a tiny white spot on her forehead. It was heart-shaped.  
  
Neither Mewtwo or Ki cared that it could be argued something in their genetic makeup had led to such a startling coloring in the girl, or that she just happened to be another unusual, randomly-colored Mew like those Mew had described--to them, she was the perfect blending of them, proof of their tightly entwined love.  
  
Love such as theirs could not be wrong. Something so strong and beautiful, so unwavering and so tightly entwined, could not be anything but  
  
right. Aaryanna's beauty was further proof of this, since she seemed the perfect, living proof of the bond Mewtwo and Ki shared.  
  
If their love had ever needed a physical form to prove itself to the world, to tell it that once and for all it was not wrong, it was a beautiful thing, they now had it.  
  
Aaryanna was that proof.  
  
All five babies were.  
  
*Love,* Ki wispered. *She dreams of the love we share, and what we feel for her, Mewtwo.*  
  
His arms tightened about his mate. *Are you always so wise?* he asked softly, in awe. *I could not have phrased that better myself. It is so simple.....and yet, it's true.*  
  
*If the looks on their faces is any testament to what Ki just said,* said Mew softly, *Then I would say it is indeed true.*  
  
Coming from Mew, especially after how hard she had tried to make Ki leave Mewtwo once upon a time, that statement was truly astonishing.  
  
But by now, even Mew felt it was indeed true. Five little bundles of proof lay in the cribs before her, after all.  
  
****  
  
Before going to bed that night, after a tiring, but invigorating first day at parenthood, Mewtwo pulled Ki and Mew aside to voice a thought that had been nagging him all day long, now that Ki was all right. It concerned the Nurse who had helped make sure that everything was "all right".  
  
*Maybe soon I should bring Nurse Joy back so she can give the babies a checkup. She also has the right to know you are safe. I was beyond worried about you and you were in so much pain during labor, Ki.*  
  
*You were psychotic.* Mew remarked with a frown, remembering. Mewtwo only shot her an irriated glance, though he knew it was true--for awhile, he *had* been in hysteria until Mew had calmed him down.  
  
*I don't think we were as polite or as grateful-sounding to Nurse Joy as we could have been. Before I took her home, I did try to express our gratitude....but I could not get out all the words I wanted to say.*  
  
Ki flushed at the inadvertent reminder of her temper, which she tried to control, but it was sometimes difficult, and something she doubted she could help much. It was just a character trait of hers....when she was annoyed, upset, or offended, she tended to strike back verbally, often without thought. She had told Nurse Joy--and not just during her labor, other times--things like "shut up" and, at the time, had not felt a whit or remorse, even though the nurse had meant no harm and had taken the comments more or less in stride.  
  
Mewtwo saw the look on her face and guessed what she was thinking. *Nurse Joy knows that it is just how you are,* he reminded her. *You are surely not the first person she's met with a temper, or myself. She knows how to handle people and pokemon or she would not be a nurse.*  
  
*You have both treated Nurse Joy well,* said Mew. *I believe the nurse knows this as well as you do. She knows that it is likely you'd have some flippant remark to any offhand observation she might make, if for some reason you did not like what she said, even if she did not mean anything by it. It is just who you are.*  
  
*You are right, * said Mewtwo. *Still, it would not hurt to let the nurse know that we are indeed grateful for her and all she's done for us, certainly more than the thanks I babbled, to worried to concentrate. And to let her know that you are all right, Ki, and the babies.*  
  
****  
  
A few days later, when the babies were five days old, they did so.  
  
This time, Mewtwo had the foresight to make sure that Nurse Joy was alone before he summoned her unexpectedly away.  
  
She blinked in startlement to see where she was, nearly dropping her clipboard.  
  
"Oh, my!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
  
*Sorry for the sudden transportation,* said Mewtwo with a smile. *Hope you were not busy.*  
  
*Not at the moment, just checking some inventory--but my goodness! I guess I will not get used to that.*  
  
*We felt you should know that Ki is all right, and so are the babies,* he said as she slowly recovered from her shock, sinking onto the ledge of the fountain where Mewtwo had teleported her to.  
  
At his news, Nurse Joy smiled. "I am indeed glad to know that," she said brightly. "I care about you and Ki. I am glad you both are all right."  
  
*Thank you,* said Ki, coming into the room at that moment.  
  
Joy turned to greet her. *Ki! You look wonderful. I am so happy you look all right.*  
  
*I feel fine now. I came through, eventually.* Ki did not care to go into detail on the horrific dreams she'd had under the influence of her high fever, or how she had tried to stop her own breathing, believing there was nothing left for her in this world. It was too painful.  
  
*We also brought you here to truly thank you,* added Ki. *I personally did not get a chance to tell you how grateful I am for your actions. You saved not only Aaryanna, but myself as well. We can't thank you enough for what you did.*  
  
Nurse Joy blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"It is my job," she said modestly. "I'd never turn away anybody who needed my help."  
  
*We know,* said Mewtwo. *But we are both grateful nonetheless. I was too distraught last time to get out the words I really wanted to say.*  
  
"You managed to get out how grateful you were, and say that you were in my debt, which you are not," said the Nurse firmly. "I was happy to help and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
*Glad to hear that,* said both Ki and Mewtwo at the same time.  
  
Joy nodded. "So you want me to give your babies a checkup?"  
  
Ki agreed. *If you can.*  
  
The nurse agreed. "I also want to check you over as well, if it's all right with you."  
  
*Why?* asked Ki, surprised.  
  
"You truly performed a miracle, giving birth to quintuplets--and at full term, no less. I understand that this is common in Mews, so your uterus must have been stronger than a normal human's, certainly strong enough to bear it, and you're tall--but your labor was difficult at the end. I want to make sure it did not tear you up inside."  
  
At that Ki agreed. *I want more children,* she stated.  
  
"Caring for so many babies may change your opinion, but that is up to you, of course," she said quickly, upon seeing Ki's frown.  
  
"I assume you know the basic things to do," the nurse went on firmly. "With as many pregnancy books as I saw stacked on your nursury shelves. Wait at least a year, preferrably two, before getting pregnant again, no intimate activities for six weeks, that kind of thing."  
  
*We will be careful,* promised Ki. *I know you are just giving out advice, but that advice is nothing to sneeze at. It's true. We'll be careful, promise.*  
  
"I know you will. Well, aren't you going to show me the babies? Last I saw them I was midwifing them."  
  
Ki laughed. *This way.*  
  
****  
  
The nurse's eyes filled with delight as she veiwed the sleeping babies. It did not matter that their human half was not showing; they were still dazzlingly beautiful creatures, absolutely adorable.  
  
"They're perfect. Just perfect," she remarked in an awed whisper, watching Brianna yawn charmingly in her sleep. "You are a lucky couple, Mewtwo, Ki."  
  
*Thank you,* both responded, smiling.  
  
"If last time is like any indication," said the nurse, "They will know it is not you holding them, Ki. I hope you are prepared for a little noise, but I must handle them to check them. Do you have a table?"  
  
Ki nodded towards a medium-height platform across the room. *There's the bathing station, where I bathe them,* she said. *I'll just move the baby tub and lay down a blanket.*  
  
"That would work perfectly," said the nurse.  
  
****  
  
As expected, each baby cried when they realized that the woman holding them was not their mother or father. They didn't want some stranger around!  
  
Only when Ki held their tiny hands and made soft, soothing, murmuring sounds did they quiet enough for the nurse to examine them all over.  
  
Quickly the nurse checked their reflexes, tested their alertness, and saw how bright their eyes were. With her stethoscope she listened to their hearts and lungs.  
  
Each baby gave a surprised squeak when the cold metal was pressed against their little chests, but strangely, it only made Brianna and Morgan  
  
cry in response to it. The other three just looked very surprised, actually stopped crying for a minute, and giggled.  
  
"It's cold, I know. Many complain about how cold these things are, no matter what I do to it," the nurse sighed.  
  
Ki only chuckled. The rest of the examination did not take long.  
  
"As far as I can tell, they are all healthy," said the nurse at last. "They are in excellent shape, too. They are all well-developed. Their lungs are clear and their hearts are sound and strong. Ki, they got your colostrum, right? The first milk you produced after they were born?"  
  
*Yes, of course,* said Ki.  
  
*Good. That is some protection for them from getting sick for the first couple of months of life, because your colostrum is rich in antibodies. But after a few months I'd suggest you bring them in so they can get immunized against other diseases. It involves needles, and I can garauntee they won't like it in the least."  
  
*If it causes them pain, then why should they endure it?* asked Mewtwo sharply.  
  
"Better a little pinching sting than them dying of an easily preventable disease, Mewtwo. Vaccines are very important to every child, human *or* pokemon. I advise any trainer I see about vaccines, to bring the ones they capture into pokemon centers when it is time to get theirs done."  
  
Even Ki had to agree with the nurse on this one. *I have had all my shots, Mewtwo. I did not like them, but I've read about what can happen if some of those diseases hit. I could not bear to lose any of our babies any more than you. They get the shots.*  
  
Surprised, Mewtwo nodded, agreeing. It was obvious that he hadn't really thought about vaccines before, especially for babies. It had likely  
  
never come up.  
  
****  
  
After getting the babies settled back in, Ki and Mewtwo went to the clinic in the back of the palace so Nurse Joy could check her next.  
  
It did not take the nurse long.  
  
"You're healing nicely, Ki," she sounded impressed. "You've had some nasty tearing to your insides, rips where there should not be any from the delivery of your last two babies, but considering what you went through, you are healing remarkably fast, and evenly, too. I forsee no trouble in having more babies in the future, as long as you wait at least a year, or preferrably, two. You know why."  
  
Ki nodded. She missed being pregnant, and she knew Mewtwo did as well. But neither really wanted to risk her life, either.  
  
"And because you were tore up so badly, I'd say no, uh, *intimate* activity until the babies are eight weeks old. Usually it's only six weeks  
  
at the most, but in your case, Ki, this will make *sure* you are healed fully. Carrying five babies is just a lot more different than carrying one baby, even if Mews did give birth in litters and your uterus was stronger as a result."  
  
She could see the disappointment in Ki's eyes, but remained firm.  
  
In the end, both knew she was right.  
  
****  
  
There was one question that nagged at the back of the nurse's mind.  
  
"Mew?" she asked, motioning the surprised pokemon aside. "Could you answer a question for me? You're the only Mew here who's grown up a mew, I presume, and you're female."  
  
*No reason I should not have,* said the pokemon. *But go ahead.*  
  
The nurse flushed and hesistated, before blurting her question.  
  
"Actually, this question is probably going to sound extremely....weird for me to ask, but I am, after all, a nurse. I ought to know these things. Mews are pretty rare, so I don't know the answer for myself. I feel I should know, in case it comes up in the future in one of my patients. Ki is breastfeeding the babies, but do Mews normally nurse their  
  
infants?"  
  
Mew looked totally surprised as the unexpected question registered in her mind, setting on her dazed thoughts. It took her a moment to react--then she burst out laughing.  
  
For several seconds she could not answer, almost squealing in her base-level glee, until she caught her breath. Nurse Joy, though her face was crimson, waited as patiently as she could for the answer.  
  
*Yes,* she gasped at last. *We do. The difference in pokemon and people, my dear nurse, is that even if a pokemon mother is nursing her infants, you can't visibly tell. It is one of the reasons most scientists can't tell from a distance, or often even up close, whether a pokemon is male or female. The only reason you can tell with Ki is because of her human side is dominant in her form. Most pokemon, including mews, produce milk for their young, but we don't swell with our milk anywhere because of it.*  
  
Nurse Joy thought she understood. "So you're saying that Ki's daughters, once they are grown, will have the same basic body shape as their brothers. Even if they have kids of their own you could never visibly tell if they are nursing or not?"  
  
*Exactly,* cackled Mew.  
  
"Thank you, Mew," said the nurse. "I try to understand all I can about other pokemon. As a nurse, the more I know, the more I can help. That's why I am a nurse."  
  
*I understand. Glad I could help,* laughed Mew.  
  
"Yes, just don't mention this conversation to Mewtwo or Ki. I don't want to embarass them."  
  
*I won't. Scout's honor,* answered the pink pokemon.  
  
Considering her mischevious nature, the nurse hoped she kept her promise.  
  
When the nurse walked away, Mew covered her mouth in an attempt to remain quiet, and teleported herself to the far ends of the palace, where she could not be heard--and she let go, belly-laughing herself almost sick before she calmed down.  
  
****  
  
They invited Nurse Joy to stay for dinner, which she accepted. There was something else that had been nagging at the back of her brain, actually, more than one something. She had been debating whether to tell them or not.  
  
Ki finally noticed that she was looking indecisive, and picking at her food without eating it.  
  
*Something wrong with the food, Nurse Joy?* she asked finally. The nurse was making her nervous.  
  
The nurse blinked. "Oh, no, of course not. I've just been debating whether certain information is relavent in your case."  
  
*Oh? In what?* asked Mewtwo, suddenly alert.  
  
"It's nothing bad, I doubt, but I do think you have a right to know," said the nurse. "It's more than one thing, actually. When you whisked me off those days ago to help Ki in her delivery, Mewtwo, were you aware that there were other trainers in the pokemon center who saw you?"  
  
In fact, Mewtwo did recall the fact that he had vaguely sensed others nearby at the time.  
  
*But I was too concerned about Ki to really care, or notice,* he admitted.  
  
The nurse nodded. "I can understand that. However, when I returned, I was very surprised to find that those three trainers had waited all day and night in the pokecenter for me to return. They were worried about me."  
  
*What did you tell them?* asked Ki, worried.  
  
"They piled me with questions about who the pokemon was that snatched me away," said Joy. "I did not want to reveal much, because I did want to keep my promise to you to keep my trap shut. All I said was that you would not hurt me, and your name was Mewtwo, just to get them off my case. I was shocked at their reaction, though."  
  
Mewtwo blinked in surprise.  
  
"Seems as if you have met them before, Mewtwo. All I had to do was mention your name and they seemed to go into a trance. I almost had to shake them out of it. But great was my astonishment when they suddenly claimed they knew you."  
  
*Who are they?* asked Mewtwo abruptly, hoping he would not have to chase anybody down.  
  
"Their names are Ash, Misty, and Brock. Seems to me they had an adventure here, although they did not go into very great detail. But they remember you, even if it was a bit suddenly for them."  
  
Mewtwo looked astonished. *I put a memory block on them, so they would not remember. It was something they agreed to. But I don't want others sneaking around here, trying to find Ki and myself. We wish for no intruders.*  
  
*And Mewtwo erected a psychic sheild suggestion around the palace,* put in Ki. *Unless a person is a *very* poweful psychic themselves and knows how to haze through it, they'd look at this island and see nothing there, *and* they'd feel a desire to keep away from this place.*  
  
"The kids I know are not bad kids. In fact, the boy Ash Ketchum is an exceptional trainer, better now than ever. They all remember you and wish you well. I felt it safe to tell them about your babies, Ki. Once I could convince them they were not born abominations, they were happy for you."  
  
*What do you mean, 'abominations'?* demanded Ki, instantly angry. *My children are not--*  
  
"Slow down, Ki," interrupted the nurse firmly. "The kids were not aware it is possible to mix human and pokemon DNA. They had no idea you yourself are half mew, or that mewtwo is half human. They were wondering if a human and a pokemon breeding would create babies with many malformations or something. I assured them it obviously does not happen that way.. And I told them that the proof is in you two; you are both half and half. I even showed them your old blood samples."  
  
Joy absently chewed on a bite of food, thinking, before she continued. "All your babies are mewtwos. Mewtwo, you are not a malformed Mew. You were deliberately genetically enhanced, the scientists planned for you to look the way you do, and that included activating the human genes that give you the shape you have now--*and *making it a permanent part of your DNA. You can't change that shape, plus you'd pass it on to your offspring as a result.  
  
Joy turned her gaze to Ki, continuing to explain. "Ki, I think you were formed as result of human and Mew DNA mixing, and that's it. I somehow doubt you were created in any lab, just to be abandoned. Because you were not genetically enhanced nor deliberately messed with, you are just a hybrid, and one form or the other would have taken dominance as it does in most pokemon of mixed parentage, though in your case, human or Mew. Your human shape is the one that did so."  
  
*Wow,* said Mew quietly, awed.  
  
The nurse toyed with her food move. "From what I've seen, it seems that such occurences between humans and pokemon would not produce abominations. Obviously, we're more compatible than I ever realized. After I told them this, and that your babies were all perfectly formed Mewtwo infants, they were relieved....and genuinely happy for you. Seems to me they also expessed the desire to see your babies one day."  
  
Ki smiled, suddenly feeling foolish for overreacting. *I am glad to hear that they genuinely support us. Think it is safe to leave their memories intact, Mewtwo?*  
  
*Is it all right with you, Angel?* he asked in return. *I was just so happy you were alive I suppose I did not pay attention to how deeply I should have buried their memories. Do you feel safe with them knowing?*  
  
"They swore to keep quiet," broke in the nurse. "These are not bad kids, you guys. I think you can trust them. I've known them all for a long time, and especially Ash has matured a bit more in the past year."  
  
Ki smiled. *I think we can trust them. In the end, they helped teach us lessons in forgiveness as much as anything, and for sticking by friends against all odds.*  
  
For some reason, Mew choked, flushed, and stared down at her plate, looking ashamed of herself. Nurse Joy gave her an odd glance, but the pokemon did not elaborate.  
  
*I am glad,* she said instead. *I agree; they are good kids.*  
  
She was quiet for a minute. "You know, it is possible that not all your babies will be born looking like baby mewtwos," she said, out of the blue.  
  
Ki almost choked on her milk. *What?* she sputtered.  
  
"Well, think about it. In pokemon, the parents don't have to be the same sub-species. A pikachu could easily mate with, say, a Jigglypuff. Their children would either be Pichu or Igglybuff. Not a pikabuff, or an igglychu, if you get my drift."  
  
*Meaning....* said Mewtwo with a wry smile on his face.  
  
"It isn't as likely with you two--in fact, very unlikely--but there's a very small chance that Ki could have a human-looking child."  
  
Ki and Mewtwo both looked very surprised.  
  
"Not so hard to imagine," the nurse shrugged. "The baby would simply be either mewtwo in shape or human in shape. Your babies now inherited the mewtwo shape, since it is a permanent part of their father's DNA, like your human shape is to you, Ki, and it was dominant. There's a *very* small chance they could inherit the human shape instead."  
  
Mewtwo only shrugged, still in shock. *Well....I....I cannot stop nature.*  
  
For some reason, that stabbed Ki square in the heart. *Does that mean he can only love our babies only if they are born mewtwos, like him?* she thought, thunderstruck, to herself. She had to know--now.  
  
*Mewtwo?* Ki asked softly. *Would it bother you to have a baby like that? Born human in appearance, the way I happen to be?*  
  
Tears had welled in her eyes and threatened to overflow. Nurse Joy and Mew were both surprised that such a thought would affect Ki that strongly.  
  
Mewtwo instantly looked contrite, guessing what she must have thought. *Of course not, my Angel,* he swiftly reassured her. *I did not mean to sound reluctant. I was just surprised by the nurse's announcement. I'd love any child we produce together, whether they look mewtwo *or* human. They'll still be a part of both of us, a product of our love. That is what matters.*  
  
Ki sniffled and nodded, smiling now. She looked relieved.  
  
Mewtwo got up and came over to her. She slid off her chair and into his arms, letting him hug her tightly.  
  
With his actions alone, Mewtwo had reassured her it would, indeed, be okay.  
  
*Their babies indeed could not ask for better parents,* Nurse Joy thought to herself, smiling.  
  
****  
  
They continued eating in silence for a few more minutes before Ki again became aware that Nurse Joy seemed to be debating with herself over something.  
  
*Something you forget to mention?* Ki teased.  
  
The nurse looked startled. "Well...." she admitted. "I don't know, really. Just wondering whether it has relevance to you two."  
  
*What?* asked Mewtwo, glad to divert his attention from the thoughts of human babies with him as the father. He truly would not mind, but the thought was still shocking to his senses.  
  
"It's about a girl I met the day after you brought me back to the pokemon center in Pallet Town," answered Joy. "She moved to Pallet Town the day I was away. She's been travelling a lot, and I guess she decided to stay for awhile."  
  
*So?* asked Ki.  
  
Nurse Joy paused, fork in the air over her plate as she contemplated the words she was about to use.  
  
"I never thought," she began at last, "to ever meet another human with inbred powers like yours, Ki."  
  
****  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
*What?* exclaimed Ki at last.  
  
"I've met a girl recently. She's been helping me in the pokemon center the last couple of days, in fact. Her name is Sharie Triesta. Much to my astonishment, I discovered that she harbored some strange abilites, not normal even to a psychic human."  
  
*Go on,* whispered Ki.  
  
"She's very mysterious," Joy went on. "She just showed up the next morning and asked if she could help anywhere. When I asked what she knew, she produced proof that she knows more than enough to simply help me, certainly. She's told me a little more since, but not much."  
  
*Well?* asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Seems to me her family is one of those rare families that has a lot of psychics in it. Also a lot of scientists. Often one or the other--or both. Her father is a well-known scientist, in fact, *and* a psychic. His specialties are in several areas, but he tends to focus on pokemon genetics. As far as I know, her mother was, as well, but Sharie barely admitted she died when Sharie was only four.  
  
"Sharie herself isn't stupid. She's barely seventeen and already has numerous science degrees. She brushed off my awe and only said her psychic ability gave her the ability to never forget what she learns, and that was about it."  
  
*Without cheating, I hope,* said Mew.  
  
Nurse Joy ignored her. "She's the real thing. She does not believe in capturing pokemon against their will, or battling them, but she's already got her Master's ranking already, something few in the League can accomplish. Strange, since she's so dead-set against it. Obviously, she somehow got it without doing a bunch of battles to earn it."  
  
*Certain tests can be taken by those who don't raise pokemon but want to be members of the Leauge anyways,* said Ki. *I've heard about it.*  
  
"Well, obviously, she has to have some skill or she would not have it. But she won't battle and does not even try to capture pokemon. Before I even knew of her powers she reminded me strongly of you, Ki, although I did not know why at the time. It was reinforced when she went with me to meet Professor Oak, and she started talking to his pokemon and understanding them--fluently."  
  
Ki, who had started eating again, immediately dropped her fork. *Goodness! Wasn't she just talking to them psychically?*  
  
"Nope. Direct translation and understanding, like I've seen you do. She did not need to activate any power to do it. Nothing compared to yesterday, though."  
  
She closed her eyes with the memory. "As far as I know, no human should have the power to do what she did. I had a very sick espeon on my hands. It's breathing was failing even as I forced medicine down it's throat. I was sure we'd lost it when it stopped breathing. What Sharie did next almost made me faint."  
  
She shuddered. "She got up on the bed and took the pokemon in her arms. She closed her eyes and her body, and Espeon's, started to glow a brilliant ameythst color. A few moments later, the pokemon drew in a ragged breath. Sharie stayed that way for several minutes before letting go. She told me she had made the espeon breathe until the medicine could take effect. She must have, because the pokemon is fine now. She said she could do many things others could not normally do, but she does not want everyone knowing she's so different--in fact, she was adamant about that. She said she'd had enough of that in her life. She begged me not to go around and tell anyone--she does not want to be in the middle of a media circus."  
  
*Who could blame her--someone like that?* groused Ki, remembering.  
  
"From what little she's told me, Sharie grew up in a bunch of labratories because of her father's work, mostly distant labratories far from cities. In fact, years ago Professor Oak met both of her parents, though briefly. She's not said much directly, but enough hints that I get feeling that, though her family tried to protect her, many of the scientists her family worked with were pretty nasty to her and treated her badly because she was different--even for a psychic human. I would not even wonder they acted as if she was as much experimentee as experimenter, from the painful shadows in her eyes. Nobody should have such shadows in them like that. Some months ago her father agreed to let her, as she put it, to 'go out on her own and discover herself'--I guess she has no real notion of why she was born with such powers. She's been many places, and eventually, I guess, ended up in Pallet Town."  
  
She shrugged. "As I said, she reminded me so much of you, and the fact that she has such powers, even though she's human and it is said to be nearly so, if not, impossible......it's still uncanny, but part of why I told you. And....well, I can't tell you the rest. If you ever were to see her, though, you'd understand."  
  
*Unlikely,* said Mewtwo. *This place is well hidden.*  
  
Nurse Joy shrugged. "She keeps to herself, anyways. I would not put it past her to be able to telekenetically fly or teleport like you guys can. She just likes to be alone when she's not helping me. I think she can at least telekenetically fly. She's been to the islands nearest to pallet town already, and only gave me an odd smile when I asked her how she got there without a boat."  
  
Ki shook her head, smiling to herself. She could fly better now, but Mewtwo still kept a psychic handle on her when she tried, for fear of her falling. She had agreed to let him do so until he was sure she could fly as well as he could. She rather envied this other girl at the moment.  
  
But it was strange--a human girl, with pokemon powers, inbred powers at that. At least Ki had an explanation now for why she had them....one of her parents had been a Mew. But a human girl....?  
  
****  
  
After dinner, they returned Nurse Joy home. She waved and smiled before teleporting.  
  
"I hope I can think of a good excuse," she said before she left. "Sharie will wonder where I've disappeared to."  
  
*Won't she sense it?*  
  
"Probably not. For all her powers, the thing she seems to abhorr the most is to enter the minds of others or let anyone else in her mind. The other psychic pokemon I've seen interact with her are extremely puzzled--she guards herself so well that, even if they did it deliberately,  
  
they doubt they can get in. They've told me telepathically that this ability is practically defensive, it's so strong and she hates it that much."  
  
Ki shook her head as Nurse Joy was teleported away by Mewtwo. Although she did not like to lay herself bare like an open book, she rarely minded when Mewtwo did once in awhile pick up her thoughts. He was different. Most of the time, he was welcome inside her head.  
  
And her heart.  
  
****  
  
*Wipes forehead* Phew! I know I don't have Mystic Mewtwo's writing style. I tried to make it halfway interesting nonetheless. That was chapter 1. Watch out for chapter 2. 


	2. Fearow FendOff

Disclaimer 'n such: Don't own pokemon, Nintendo does, Don't own the character Ki and others native to the story "Between Two Worlds", Mystic Mewtwo does. Rest assured I *am* using her characters *with* permission, and have permission to mess with her universe for my own ideas. In this chapter, I am introducing my character, Sharie, the same one from "Of Moonlight Shadows and Echoes Past". Mystic Mewtwo liked the idea of my bringing her and Ki together in one story. Here, my other story never happened, but the character is essentially the same--except for her eye color, altered to match Ki's for an important reason to be revealed later.  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language. You've been warned.  
  
Shadowed Reflections, Chapter 2 By ZeoViolet  
  
****  
  
When Nurse Joy materialized back in Pallet Town's pokemon center, the place was not quite as empty as it had been when she left.  
  
The girl behind the counter, buisly clacking information onto a computer keyboard, almost jumped off the chair in sheer surprise. She looked at Nurse Joy, startled, complete shock reverberating in her unique green eyes.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" she exclaimed, feeling her heart thudding loudly in her chest. "Where on earth did you come from, teleporting in like that?! Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm all right, Sharie," the nurse reassured the visibly shaken girl, who sank back into her chair in relief. "I promised not to tell where I have been, but I can tell you I am all right."  
  
"I am glad you are fine, but you came--teleporting in. Don't get me wrong. I know a teleportation signature when I see one--or feel one."  
  
Since it had been kind of obvious, Nurse Joy could not deny it. "Yes, it was," she agreed simply.  
  
Sharie looked at her a moment longer, then shrugged and went back to her work. It was obvious she had decided to ask no more questions--if it was that important as the look on Nurse Joy's face indicated, she thought, she had no right interfering.  
  
"Did you finish those files that you offered to do for me?" the nurse asked, to change the subject.  
  
"Some time ago. I was just transferring them into the folders you wanted when you, uh, dropped in. Here, I'm done now." She yanked out a disc and handed it to the nurse. "There you go."  
  
The nurse's jaw dropped. "Goodness, you're fast. Thank you."  
  
Sharie only shrugged. "Just volunteering my time here. I am happy to help you. I have to have *something* to do, you know."  
  
Nurse Joy wondered for the umpteenth time why the girl simply did not follow in her father's footsteps. She certainly had the training already, and the mind for it--but not the heart or the drive, it seemed. Nurse Joy just kept her mouth shut when it came to this, for it was obvious the girl did not want to travel that path.  
  
"You do more than enough. Thank you," said the nurse, smiling at her.  
  
Sharie's full red lips did quirk upwards in response, but it often pained Nurse Joy because Sharie's smiles never reached her eyes, eyes that  
  
were often like mirrors so they reflected the person's image back to them, and showed nothing else, no flicker of emotion. Sharie seemed to be the type to hold herself *that* tightly guarded.  
  
"It's getting late, and I can see you've kept things in order for me here. You can go home, if you want."  
  
"If you do not need me anymore tonight."  
  
"I'll be fine. You've done a wonderful job. Now, maybe you should get some rest."  
  
Sharie smiled faintly as she headed for the door. "Good night, Nurse Joy."  
  
"Good night, Sharie."  
  
As the girl left, Joy stared after her. *She's always so alone,* she thought. *What is she so afraid of? Not everyone has a cruel heart, and you'd never tell by just looking at her alone how different she is. That must be part of the reason she's so like Ki. I like both of them enough. Are there really more nasty, unforgiving people in the world than I have thought? Or were those she knew growing up--except her family, I know they loved her and tried to protect her--just a particularly  
  
small-brained, rather heartless bunch? Whatever the case, they really did a number on her sense of self-worth. She has none.*  
  
****  
  
Sharie Triesta walked the short distance to the edge of town, by the sea, where she had decided to stay in a small home for awhile. She'd been traveling for months now. If this place still unsettled her, she could always try facing the sea in front of her, and the islands ahead.  
  
*I've got to. I've got to find out what kind of a person I was meant to be. I don't want to be just a...a freak of nature, with the powers I have been more cursed than blessed with. Is there *any* reason, *any* purpose, however small, for why I was born this way? How much I want for there to be a reason, even a small one.....but there isn't likely to be any, is there?*  
  
The salty sea winds blew against her, ruffling her tightly-curly light gold bangs. The rest of her waist-length hair was just as curly, but not one for caring about her looks, she simply kept it twisted up out of her way on top of her head.  
  
Her eyes widened as they took in the rolling sea in front of her, her toes tingling as she felt the very lifeforce of the waves beckong her, flooding through her.  
  
*I'm alive,* it said. *The whole earth is alive.*  
  
Yes, she almost shouted back to this powerful feeling. You are alive.  
  
If only humans knew it.  
  
How she felt what the pokemon felt about the earth that nurtured them, when no other human could, was a mystery she could not explain. LIke that dam she'd once heard about being built. The head construction worker cancelled the project because he finally understood what the pokemon  
  
were telling him--the disasters of his actions would be astounding if he completed it. The pokemon had known what would happen long before he did. Even the trainers that were called in, their pokemon had known and had refused to come out of their pokeballs.  
  
It was this same type of sense, this awareness, that Sharie found herself plagued--or blessed, she wasn't sure--with. She had no idea why she had it and had even less idea of what to do with it. But she could sense the forces of nature around her, like any pokemon. When she'd told her family, they believed her, but she'd told few others.  
  
Those others she *had* told had thought she'd gone nuts.  
  
It was why she rarely told anybody of her other powers, either. In the labs she practiced her control away from everyone else, except occassionally the psychic lab pokemon. Like talking to pokemon, or her psychic abiltiy. From a full family of psychics and scientists, she was both herself, but never quite blending in....still always.....*always*.....different. Just different.  
  
Although her family had loved her and tried to help her cope with it all, it was impossible. Many out there were good, but others, Sharie had learned long ago, were very cruel.  
  
And because she was psychic, like many members of her family, she never forgot anything she saw or heard. So the more unforgivable images from her past were forever seared into her mind--and what was left of her heart.  
  
If she still had one.  
  
*Da, I love you, and you too, Uncle Fuji. But no matter what gains I'd make in the scientific field, or the psychic field, I'd never fit in.*  
  
Unwanted images filled her eyes, images she tried to push away. *There'd always be the whispers, the cruel remarks, those who would think I  
  
was just as much an experiment, a test subject, as any lab pokemon, or that labs were so appropriate since I did not belong in civilization. I cannot accept that anymore. I must find out who I am, whether I actually have some purpose in this life, or an aberrant shadow. It isn't likely I have any real purpose, but I am driven.  
  
Sharie shivered, recalling the events that had almost taken the lives of her father and uncle. *Mewtwo must have felt that when he escaped Da's lab, and later Team Rocket's with that....woman who chose to go with him.*  
  
Sharie shuddered, remebering at least three versions of the story she'd been told by her Da's old colleagues from Team Rocket, before they had quit. *However it happened--I cannot fault the poor guy. His heart must have felt the way mine feels. I feel so empty.*  
  
A cold wind blew, whistling past her ears and echoing in the infinite valley of her thoughts. *Is there truly nothing more than this in my future?*  
  
****  
  
The quints were a week and a half old now, opening their eyes more and getting more awareness of their surroundings. When they were awake, their eyes opened wide, examining anything and everything.  
  
*Maybe you should start taking them outside,* Mew had said a few days before. *Let them see the sun, the sea, that kind of thing.*  
  
*I am not exposing five babies at once to the dangers of the outside world,* said Mewtwo firmly.  
  
*Then don't. Take one at a time outside for a little while. I'll watch the other four for that amount of time.*  
  
Mewtwo at the time still disagreed, but he had to admit Mew's suggestion had merit. He loved caring for his new family with Ki more than  
  
anything, but the job *was* keeping them indoors 24/7. After discussing it  
  
at length with Ki, they'd worked out a routine.  
  
Every morning, after the first routine feeding, if the weather was nice, they'd pick one baby and take him or her outdoors, to a nearby island  
  
or something, for a couple of hours. It would be timed right after their morning feeding so they would not get hungry while their parents were gone, and they'd rotate infants so each got a turn. Not only would it garauntee them some outside time, it was a good way to give each baby a turn at having some individual attention by both his or her loving parents.  
  
This beautiful morning was Aaryanna's turn. It was her first time outdoors, and when Ki and Mewtwo stepped forward into the sunlight, Ki holding her daughter in her arms wrapped tightly in a blanket, the baby's eyes blinked open, revealing their unique green depths, so like her mother's.  
  
Those twin pools of deep green immediately widened in understandable wonder as she viewed the perfectly blue sky above her, and saw tiny forms passing overhead, shadows of pidgey, spearow, and butterfree flying over the island.  
  
*Welcome to the world, my little Aaryanna,* Ki said in a very soft tone. *It's a big place out there. Want to go see some of it with me and your daddy?*  
  
"Mew!" the child gave a tiny squeak in response. She smiled also, happy to be going with them.  
  
Ki smiled back at her, hugging her to her heart tightly as they lifted into the air. Vaguely, she felt Mewtwo's psychic hold on both of them; it was plain he was taking no risks, especially not with a newborn--*or* her mother, the love of his life. This way was something they'd agreed on at Ki's insistence after she got tired of being carried one too many times. It wasn't that she missed Mewtwo's strong arms around her, holding her lovingly--she simply also adored the soaring feeling of flying more or less under her own power. However, until she could fly securely, even mentally Mewtwo was not letting go.  
  
His only love.  
  
If he lost her, he'd die. It was that plain and simple.  
  
None of them knew that this brief outing was about to turn into a nightmare.  
  
****  
  
The Fearow surrounded and attacked them before they had time to react.  
  
Ki screamed in response to the sudden assault, pressing Aaryanna to her breast and curling herself around her baby, trying desperately to protect her.  
  
Stiff wings were striking Ki all over. Fearow have high attack levels, and even higher speed levels, and the wing blows bombarding her felt like the crushing blows of a mallet.  
  
Only vaguely could she sense Mewtwo's own distress. He was torn, trying to keep the birds off himself but far more concerned with her and Aaryanna. There were so many and they were moving so fast even he, a legendary pokemon, could not move fast enough.  
  
*Ki! Aaryanna!*  
  
And the confusion around him was so great he could not outright risk using a damaging psychic attack to drive off the birds. He could not aim accurately and could accidentally strike Ki and Aaryanna. Nor could he teleport them away, for he had lost all sense of direction. He could not even use Disable, for again the fear of hitting his mate and child in the confusion.  
  
*Ki! My Angel! Aaryanna!....*  
  
The pandamonium went on for several seconds, turning into a horrific nightmare that would not end.  
  
Much to his surprise, out of the blue he heard a sudden shout, a distinct femenine voice resounding over the fray.  
  
"Shoo! Scat! Leave them alone, I tell you!"  
  
*That did not come from Ki...* he dimly thought over his pain.  
  
Through the haze of his senses, he could faintly begin to see another figure....a smaller figure, but human. As shocking as it was to see one up here, there could be no doubt. It was not Ki.....but this figure was flying, nonetheless. This figure began helping them to beat off the birds.  
  
"Fear! Fearoooowww!!!!" it made the birds mad, and some of them began to turn on the stranger instead.  
  
Mewtwo's vision cleared just a little bit more, and even Ki noticed by now, bruised as she was. To their astonishment, the female figure began to glow an ameythst color. A ball of energy formed in one of her hands, energy she flung at the birds surrounding them all.  
  
*How is she....*  
  
It was all Mewtwo had time to register.  
  
A sharp blow to the back of his head seared his senses with pain for an instant, and he felt the blackness rushing upon him.  
  
*Mewtwo!* He barely heard Ki's mental scream of terror.  
  
*I'm dying...my Angel...my Aaryanna....* were his last thoughts as he lost consciousness over the waves below him.  
  
****  
  
*This is happening so fast* Sharie thought frantically to herself as she fought off the birds. Whatever had gotten them into such a frenzy, they weren't listening to anything, even to her. They were past that, whatever had spooked them, and they were taking it out on whomever they were attacking.  
  
Although she'd almost had a heart attack when she saw who it was they were attacking. She did not know the woman, but the pokemon was unmistakable!  
  
*Oh, goodness!* She felt a flash of frightened fear shoot through her, though she did not stop her movements. *It is the pokemon....the pokemon my father and Uncle Fuji created!*  
  
It was the one known as Mewtwo, whose existence had almost cost Uncle Fuji and her father their lives.  
  
The young woman with him--Sharie could not make her out clearly--could only be the woman reputed to have gone with Mewtwo when he escaped, giving truth to the wild stories she'd heard.  
  
The woman was curled over something, trying desperately to sheild it from harm.  
  
It looked like she was holding a blanket, but then a crying, squeaking wail of terror reached Sharie's ears over the noise. The bundle was howling loudly in fright.  
  
The baby! The woman was trying to protect a baby!  
  
At that, Sharie did not pause, even to think how or why. She just renewed her effort to beat off the birds.  
  
As she had fought, the pokemon had looked her way; she knew she'd been seen. She did not care.  
  
She only knew she faced a decision.  
  
Her actions, right now, placed her very life in the pokemon's hands. His anger would be great when he discoverd how she was bound, by blood, to those he'd probably loathe the most.  
  
What would it matter about what they'd been forced to re-learn about how pokemon might feel? They'd been ravaged with grief, as had she, over her cousin Amber's death at the time. She had no doubt they'd not been thinking clearly, but as psychics, surely they'd have known better. They had not even told her of their unholy contract with Team Rocket in creating these clones until they'd been nearly killed, after which she'd demanded every bit of information they'd been keeping from her. They had not told her because they knew her feelings about such things, and indeed, she'd been horrified. Only after a long discussion, airing all their feelings and reasons--namely, Amber--had she forgiven them, but she privately felt Mewtwo was entitled to any revenge he might have burning in his breast.  
  
But it was apparent he only wanted to be left alone.  
  
And with the woman who went with him, if that is who this young human woman was.  
  
Her father and uncle, as well as Team Rocket, had treated Mewtwo so badly, and had done him such a great disservice, treating him as if he were below them, or a machine, simply because he was a pokemon.  
  
He was entitled to his anger, and his revenge, after all he had been put through. Try as she might, Sharie knew she could not fault him. Out here, they were not harming anyone.  
  
She made her decision. She continued to struggle, charging up her powers and fighting off the birds, regardless of the consequences to herself.  
  
****  
  
Just seconds after Mewtwo began to drop, Ki felt his psychic handle on her body give way. She staggared in the air, not prepared for the abrupt shift.  
  
*No!* she screamed in telepathy. *Mewtwo! No, my love!*  
  
He was dead, he had to be! He wasn't moving, and dropping like a stone towards the waves below.  
  
She could no longer see the stranger who had leaped into the middle of the fray earlier, also fighting off these crazed fearow. It has been shocking enough to see her power up like she had done, but Ki had, by now, all but forgotten her, in the wake of this!  
  
A violent burst of pain in her head stunned her, though, before she could think any more. Aaryanna's cries screamed in her ears for an instant, and all went dark. She didn't care--Mewtwo was dead, and she and her daughter were all but. However, she knew she'd see them again soon--she was following them to wherever their souls went next, for damned if she'd leave them alone.....  
  
****  
  
Just moments before Mewtwo hit the waves below, Sharie, struggling with her psychic blasts, managed to get a telekenetic fix on him. He began to glow amethyst as he hung there, suspended and unconscious, in midair.  
  
Almost as fast, the other one, the human, cried out and also started to drop like a stone, still curled around the child she was so vailently trying to protect.  
  
In an instant, Sharie was mentally holding her unconscious form in midair, as well.  
  
She had to get to them, before the woman went entirely limp and dropped the baby she held frozen in her unconsious grip. Sharie was not certain she could hold them for long while fighting off these birds.  
  
She held up her hand again, charging up her energy one more time for her psychic expanse attack. The ball of Amethyst energy in her palm began to glow, and lifted into the air by the biggest flock of the Fearow, where it dropped in the middle of them and suddenly expanded.  
  
Somehow, it worked. The birds finally gave up their crazed assault, at last convinced that Sharie could easily kill all of them. She had taken care not to kill a single one, but she had made it plain she was capeable of it. Those who could no longer fly were supported by their friends as they soared away, screaming their outrage.  
  
Sharie barely allowed herself to draw in a shuddering breath of relief. She was still alive, though one of her legs was burning unmercifully from the sharp beak of one fearow that had left a long scratch down her calf. It wasn't deep or bleeding heavily, but it still hurt.  
  
She ignored it, flying instead over to the group whom had been the Fearows' victims. Both were still unconscious, suspended in midair, and it  
  
was plain they were hurt. The woman's frozen reflexes, having done so when she went unconscious, were beginning to relax, and Sharie hoped she would not drop the bundle before she got there.  
  
She did, barely in time. From the young woman's limp arms Sharie pulled a loudly crying and squeaking bundle, and a very tiny one at that.  
  
The cry did not quite sound like a human cry. Surprise, Sharie pulled back part of the blanket to investigate further.  
  
Her surprise turned to one of absolute and total shock, for she was unable to believe her eyes.  
  
A Mewtwo! A baby Mewtwo!  
  
*Why?* Sharie thought, totally stunned. *Better yet.....*how*?*  
  
The baby in her arms was very scared, and made it plain, too, crying loudly and thrashing in her blanket prison.  
  
"Shh, little one, it's okay," Sharie crooned, looking around quickly. She spotted an island in the distance, a tiny one, but it would have to do. The baby was unharmed, thankfully, but Mewtwo and the woman were both hurt.  
  
She decided to put all thoughts aside until later.  
  
Quickly, Sharie re-wrapped the infant and hugged her protectively to her breast and flew off towards the island, mentally bringing the pokemon and the human behind her in tow.  
  
****  
  
Only later, after she had laid them down on the grass and started to treat their wounds, did the questions start again.  
  
Was this really as it appeared, considering the stories she had heard? About Mewtwo and his 'whore'?  
  
After she had bandaged their head wounds and the unconscious woman's leg wound with one arm--holding a crying baby Mewtwo in the other, it wasn't easy--she paused in her work.  
  
She unwrapped the unhappy infant, for the first time getting a really good look at her. And in doing so, Sharie felt something in her heart crack achingly.  
  
She was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. Very small and perfectly formed. Her unhappy cries touched Sharie deeply.  
  
Very softly, Sharie began to croon to the baby, her sweet voice attempting to soothe the tiny life in her arms.  
  
The little Mewtwo stilled in response, listening. She stopped crying and opened her eyes, which locked, dimly surprised, with Sharie's. for several seconds she was still, then she smiled faintly, astutely listening to the sweet melody, while snuggling against Sharie and giving a soft coo.  
  
Sharie was very surprised, but didn't stop. The innocent, trusting action of the baby had speared her deeply into her heart. The feeling was unknown to her, but she was grateful for it.  
  
To the little Mewtwo, the woman holding her wasn't her mother, but the baby somehow suddenly sensed a similarity that was comforting. For the first time, she allowed someone other than her parents to hold her without her protesting it. Whoever she was, she was no threat.  
  
A few minutes later, she was peacefully asleep.  
  
Carefully, Sharie studied her. She was a gorgeous shade of azure, pale azure on her upper body, but her belly and tail were a much deeper shade of the same color. Her eyes, when open, had astonished Sharie the most--the eyes of this baby were exactly like her own, down to the very shade of unique green she had. Sharie had gotten her eye color from her mother and she had never known anybody else with this exact same shade.  
  
Her fingers brushed the tiny cheek in wonder. The surface of the face was very soft. It was apparent she'd been well taken care of.  
  
*Sleep peacefully, little one. I promise you'll be all right. They'll be awake soon.*  
  
Carefully, she laid the infant down by the human woman, her mind still racing. Based upon what she had heard, was this truly how it looked? Was this woman the so-called 'pervert' who had an affair with a pokemon?  
  
And the baby? How did she fit into this?  
  
Images of the attack began to replay in Sharie's mind. Something she'd sensed, but had been to busy fighting to really take note of, until now.  
  
Charging up her energy had lowered her barriers somewhat, the psychic stuff that went into her head. She'd sensed it, and now, she was aware of it all the more.  
  
She had sensed a deep link between the two, not only psychic, but emotional. Right here and now, even, she could feel it.  
  
She also remebered Mewtwo's loud telepathic cries towards the others, "Ki! Aaryanna!"  
  
He had sounded like his heart was breaking.  
  
And when he had dropped, the woman had psychically projected a powerful wave of dispair in his direction.  
  
She also remebered her father's strange reaction to the news of this supposed affair. He had not sounded shocked at all, nor had he spoken of it as anything wrong. In fact, he said he'd been willing to bet there was much more to it than a few simple rumors.  
  
At the tme, Sharie had looked at him strangely, but had not questioned him.  
  
Being a person so different from others had also made Sharie very nonjudgemental. She'd learned to see things as being more than just outside appearances. It was the heart and soul that mattered. She'd learned the hard way that nobody could be happy if everyone judged others and their actions so shallowly.  
  
Did this picture look so wrong to her?  
  
The words echoed in her mind with finality. *No. It isn't. If their hearts and souls are so deeply connected as I sensed, then that is what is important in life. We'd all be even more unhappy if it wasn't. Something so strong cannot be wrong. Besides, I am so different from others, I have no right to pass judgement in any case. Everything tells me  
  
that while the outside may be different, it must be their souls that call to one another, that's what counts.*  
  
She smiled to herself. She should have known from the beginning, upon first seeing them, that she'd end up passing no judgement. Really, it was sweet. She'd seen this same type of bond in her parents, who'd loved each other with undying devotion. It was why her father had neer married again, or even looked at another woman again.  
  
The same feeling permeated the being of this couple. It was too strong for her to miss. Nobody had to be a psychic to see it there.  
  
And the baby?  
  
Another slow realization was beginning to dawn on Sharie. As a scientist, she knew it wasn't impossible for human and pokemon DNA to be compatible. More compatible than most would have ever dared consider. Mewtwo was living proof.  
  
Still, the next thought sent an icy chill down her spine.  
  
Was this child both of theirs?  
  
It was no doubt that she was Mewtwo's, certainly. But could the woman have possibly.....  
  
Sharie looked at the woman again, and noticed the front of her shirt was damp in places. Sharie reached for the pack she'd had on her back and pulled out her scanner, running it over the young woman.  
  
There were indeed signs of recent childbirth in the woman, her uterus was still healing, and the high levels of hormones both there and in her breasts told Sharie volumes, making it pretty clear that what had entered her mind was indeed true.  
  
The woman was the little Mewtwo's mother.  
  
The thought sent another shockwave rippling through Sharie, then she shrugged and dismissed it. So their love had produced a dazzlingly beautiful, precious little baby. It was not only proof that humans and pokemon were indeed compatible, it was proof of the love she sensed very clearly.  
  
Sharie stopped again, noticing a spreading stain on the bandages on the woman's leg. The blood was seeping through the cloth wrapped around it. The bleeding hadn't stopped.  
  
Quickly Sharie applied pressure to pressure points around the wound with one hand, while getting a blood sample for her scanner with the other. She hoped the woman would not need a transfusion, but if she did, she'd need to know the blood type.  
  
Thankfully, a little added pressure was all the wound needed. Sharie could only hope she'd not lost *too* much blood.  
  
She sighed and sat back, running the sample through the scanner.  
  
When the results came up, she frowned. That wasn't right. Human blood, sure--but pokemon DNA mixed in?  
  
Sharie ran it through again and got the same results. She reached for her other scanner, the knot of surprise in her stomach getting stronger.  
  
The other scanner removed all her thoughts of a malfunction.  
  
Goodness! The woman was a walking medical miracle! She was half human, and half mew--just like Mewtwo!  
  
Quickly, she went to Mewtwo, and held the scanner directly to his skin to test his DNA. She didn't need a needle for a sample.  
  
The results were exactly alike, as if they'd come from the same person.  
  
All Sharie could do was sigh. The mystery surrounding it all was getting deeper by the minute, although the bigger picture was becoming clear. Mewtwo, and this woman, seemed to be more alike than outsiders could fathom. It wasn't so impossible, once she considered it, that they'd be so attracted to each other. Not when they were so alike. Maybe it helped. And it especially was a factor in how easily she'd obviously become pregnant.  
  
Sharie could tell she was a beautiful woman. She'd certainly produced a dazzling daughter.  
  
To a girl like Sharie, who'd been so different all her life, meeting, by sheer chance, two others who were so different, she found herself feeling the exact opposite of what most other's reactions to this all would be--the silent signs of their life together were causing her to admire them and their grit more and more.  
  
These were two individuals, those considered "different", who appeared to be making it--a future.  
  
And she'd not spoken a word to them to confirm it. Somehow, she just knew.  
  
It made her happy for them, even if Mewtwo saw to it she would not be around for much longer.  
  
If that was their destiny, maybe this, what she had done and accepting What Mewtwo would do to her--would be her destiny.  
  
*****  
  
*My baby! Where is my baby?!*  
  
Ki struggled in the throes of her nightmare.  
  
*She's gone! My baby's gone! Mewtwo, my love, I swear I did not mean to! She's gone! I couldn't protect her!*  
  
Her heart wrenched with it's violent sobs. Her baby was gone, her love was gone. She was alone, she had nothing.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
****  
  
Sharie held the woman's shoulders to keep her from thrashing around in her unconscious nightmares. She could not get the woman awake, but it was plain that what she was seeing--crying out for her love, Mewtwo, and her baby, and grieving because she thought she'd lost them--was ripping her heart to shreds.  
  
Trying to keep her psychic surges under control--if she was half mew, it was no surprise she was this strong--wasn't easy, either.  
  
Sharie had no idea how to reach her now, to tell her it was all right. Not in the mind of a total stranger.  
  
It was a long time before the woman quieted, slipping back down in the dark void where she'd been before.  
  
****  
  
Sharie turned back to a wailing, unhappy baby Mewtwo.  
  
"You sense their distress, don't you, little one?" she whispered, gently rocking the child to comfort her.  
  
A little hiccup came from the baby's throat as her sobs began to quiet. Her green eyes opened and Sharie could see the fearful desperation in their depths.  
  
"Ah, little one, how can I assure you that they'll be fine?" Sharie hugged the child to her breast. The little Mewtwo gradually quieted. "Their injuries aren't as bad as I thought. They won't be asleep too long, maybe in a few hours...."  
  
She lifted her head and frowned. They'd already been unconscious for three hours now. She was certain they'd wake up before too long, but she had no way of determining exactly *when*. She felt sure the baby would start fussing again soon, from hunger.  
  
The woman's shirt had spreading damp spots on her chest, telling Sharie clearly how they'd been feeding the infant.  
  
*Well, little baby, I can't feed you that way, not now. You won't be used to formula, but I have no choice."  
  
In her medicinal pack she always carried a special formula for baby and very ill pokemon, those that could not digest solid food for some reason or another. Right now, Sharie was glad she had it with her. She hoped the baby would not protest too much. With babies, when faced with a choice of hunger or simply something different to fill their bellies, they'd rather not go hungry. It was the same for humans or pokemon.  
  
With that in mind, she rapidly poured the formula out of it's container and into a baby bottle she also had in her pack.  
  
*It's odd,* she mused. *Da would have said I was nuts for carrying such things like baby bottles with me, but I figured you never know what will happen. I am proving my hunch right, Da.*  
  
No sooner had she finished than she noticed the little Mewtwo's face scrunching up again, preparing to let loose with a howl.  
  
"Sh, little one,don't cry," Sharie said quickly, scooping her up. "I've got lunch right here."  
  
"Mew-ew?" Obviously, the baby understood the statement, somehow. The infant craned to look at her sleeping mother.  
  
"I'm afraid she can't help you this one time, pretty one," Sharie continued in a low tone. "Would you be willing to try something different--just this once?"  
  
She held the baby bottle to the child's mouth as she said this, unsure of how the baby would react.  
  
The baby gave her a dubious look, her eyes clearly asking "what's that?"  
  
Somehow Sharie was unsurprised. She reached down to the soft cheek and gently rubbed her fingertips against the side, close to the mouth, utitlizing the "rooting reflex" common to many pokemon and humans alike.  
  
It worked. The child opened her mouth in an instinctive response, and began sucking as soon as Sharie put the bottle in her mouth.  
  
After a few suckles, however, she stopped, looking at Sharie with eyes wide in surprise.  
  
Sharie could not help it. She had to laugh.  
  
"It's not that bad, is it?" she asked.  
  
If the infant could have shrugged, she would have, but Sharie was getting an inkling of an adaptive, if a spirited, nature. The baby mewtwo started sucking again and finished the whole bottle quickly.  
  
*Yes, she knows her stuff,* Sharie mused to herself as she put the bottle aside. *She'll have a very spirited personality, but she'll also keep her head, and not have a tendency to overreact. Those are good qualities to have. Your parents are very lucky, little one.*  
  
She lifted her head and sighed. *So what if the outside world would condemn them? They already are luckier, and have more, than most could ever dream to have, because they are tightly bound by love. The proof--you can see it, especially in this little one. If I needed any more  
  
convincing, all I have to do is look at this baby's forehead. It can't be pure chance that the mark on her forehead is in the shape of a heart.*  
  
As the baby snuggled to sleep in her arms, Sharie lifted her head and looked at her unconscious parents.  
  
Color was already returning to their bodies, and to the woman's face, and Sharie was certain that they would wake up soon. Their future was assured.  
  
However, once they started to question her, and the fact she had no intention of lying to them about her background, it would make her future definetly uncertain. Besides, since it was impossible to hide the fact she'd recognized Mewtwo easily and had the powers she did would make telling the truth even more imperative.  
  
A full six hours after they were knocked out, Ki opened her eyes.  
  
****  
  
Sunlight assaulted Ki's senses, pain flashing through her head and throbbing in her temples as she came to awareness.  
  
Before she could even get her bearings, the awful nightmares she'd been plagued with flashed through her mind, making her instantly aware of the fact she was still alive, somehow.  
  
*My baby!* she mentally shrieked. *Where's my baby?!*  
  
Her eyes flew open as she sat up immediately, ignoring the surging dizziness she felt.  
  
*Aaryanna!* she cried. *My baby, where is she?*  
  
"You're awake." A sudden, femenine voice startled her. "Good. You've been out a long time."  
  
*Where's my baby?* Ki demanded, breathing hard. Her unique green eyes turned towards the voice as a girl was suddenly there, kneeling beside her.  
  
"Then I was right in my guess the child belonged to both you and Mewtwo. Do not worry, she's fine. Here she is, and she wants her Momma."  
  
To Ki's astonishment, the strange girl was holding a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. A soft coo issued from within, calling to Ki's heart--she knew it was Aaryanna.  
  
*My baby,* she said, very low, in a desperation. *She's alive? Please give me my baby.*  
  
"I would not dream of keeping your child from you," Sharie answered, surprised at the woman's unusually desperate intensity. "You've been unconscious for six hours since the Fearow attacked you and the other pokemon. I've been caring for the child while I've been tending your wounds."  
  
Ki started to cry as she eagerly accepted her daughter into her arms. The baby looked into her mother's eyes and gave a happy squeak of contentment. Ki looked her daughter over, utterly grateful she was uninjured.  
  
*Thank you,* she said, low. *You were the one who helped us, weren't you? Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I'd have done if....*  
  
Her green eyes filled with panic. *Where is he?* she demanded. *I can sense him, he can't be dead! Where is--*  
  
"Calm down. The one called Mewtwo is fine. I guess I'm blocking your vision of him."  
  
Sharie moved aside so Ki could see Mewtwo lying nearby, just a few feet away.  
  
*He's hurt!* cried Ki, instantly distressed. *Oh, my love--*  
  
"Calm *down*, Miss," Sharie said firmly. "He will be all right. He'll wake up soon, the same as you have. You both got knocked out, remember?"  
  
The finer details of it all came flooding back to Ki's mind. *Yes. I don't know why....but then suddenly, you were there, helping us. You saved us, didn't you? How?*  
  
"I'm psychic, Miss, just like I sensed you were," Sharie said quietly. "You've been speaking in telepathy. This isn't how I usually prefer people to find out, but--" Sharie shrugged. "I used my powers to help you."  
  
Ki's eyes met Sharie's. She was shocked to her toes to see how identical their eyes were--and even more shocked, as she studied Sharie closer, to see how identical their *faces* were.  
  
*Are you--* Ki began. *You are that psychic girl Nurse Joy told us about--the one with inborn powers, like mine!*  
  
*And you,* Sharie returned in a sudden switch to telepathy, only slightly surprised to hear the reference to Nurse Joy--so that's where she'd been--*Are the one who fell in love with Mewtwo, and with him, escaped the dangerous web of Team Rocket.*  
  
Ki's eyes widened as she looked into Sharie's. She was suddenly aware that the girl was aware of their situation, of her relationship with Mewtwo, and surely of the child.  
  
And yet, her unique green eyes were soft, and supporting. As aware as she was, Ki felt it strange that she could sense no condemnation or disgust from this woman.  
  
Not in the least.  
  
But was that a good thing?  
  
****  
  
Ohh, get's better and better, ne? Watch out for chapter 3! 


	3. Secrets

Disclaimers, yadda yadda: If you don't know the routine by *now*, then try reading with your eyes *open* for a change :D Nintendo and all of them own pokemon, Mystic Mewtwo owns Ki and all other characters in her universe from her fantastic story "Between Two Worlds", which she is letting me play with (I *do* have her permission and blessing), and to mix in my own character Sharie from "Of Moonlight Shadows and Echoes Past" (of course, here that story did not happen). As before, Sharie is essentially the same except for her eye color, altered to match Ki's for various reasons. Enjoy.  
  
Rated PG-13 for some language and mild sensuality (Mild, but with Ki and Mewtwo being who they are, oversensetive readers, turn your eyeballs away now).  
  
Shadowed Reflections Ch. 3 By ZeoViolet  
  
****  
  
*Who are you, really?* Ki dared to whisper at last. The sudden knot in her stomach was too strong to bear as she stared at this stranger who eerily similar to her. *Are you Team Rocket, that you know that?*  
  
*No,* Sharie responded gently, still using telepathy. Her first point would be to drive away any notion that she was a threat. *I know better than to wallow in such filth. Of that, I can assure you of. However,....* Here she hesistated, but knew it was in all their best interests that she not lie. *Others in my family shared a brief aquaintence with them before breaking off ties in disgust. My father still has aquaintences in their circle he still speaks with. I heard stories through them.*  
  
Ki went paler. *Stories....*  
  
"Stories I can see are very cruelly voiced, let's leave it at that," Sharie said softly, switiching back to speaking verbally. "What I see here is to me not the perverted situation they described it as. I do have eyes to see."  
  
*What do you see?* Ki could not help but ask. She *had* to know. Her arms closed protectively over her daughter as she said this. She had already seen enough of people's disgusted reactions by now, and she was outright tired of screaming it wasn't true, it wasn't wrong!  
  
"I can see a powerful bond between you and Mewtwo, permeating your very souls." Sharie's voice was still quiet and supportive, and no hint of disgust was showing, even in her eyes. "You even share a child. Such a bond cannot be wrong. That's all I need to know."  
  
Ki's eyes glittered fiercely, for it was obvious how truthful Sharie was. Ki's heart pounded in gratitude; few ever reacted like that at first.  
  
*Thank you,* she uttered in a low telepathic tone. *Thank you for understanding so quickly, when others have been so quick to condemn. You have no idea how much that means to me, and will mean to....* she trailed off, unable to finish.  
  
Sharie smiled faintly. "I can understand how it is to be so different from others," she said quietly. "If our dear nurse felt it necessary to gab to you about me for whatever reason, she likely spilled what she knew. I do know she would not have without reason."  
  
*Then your name *is* Sharie Triesta,* said Ki, rocking Aaryanna back and forth. The child issued a series of happy sqeaks and coos.  
  
"Yes." Sharie answered simply.  
  
Ki was silent for a moment, studying her.  
  
*She looks similar to me,* Ki again observed to herself. *Even her eyes are identical to mine. But I can't sense her much. It is truly eerie. Is this what Nurse Joy meant? I'd have to see her for myself?*  
  
For the moment, Ki decided she was trustworthy.  
  
*My name is Ki,* she offered her name forth. *I hope I can trust you, Sharie.*  
  
"I would never bring harm to you or your family. I'd say you've been dealt more than your fair share already." Sharie's eyes darkened as she said her next words. "In fact, I'd still fear for you, because of Team Rocket. I can tell you, however, that for now a cease-and-desist order concerning your disposal has been carried out. They're too afraid of you both now. It is certain Giovanni met his untimely end at your hands, if the word that reached my family is any indication."  
  
*I was pregnant and he tried to kidnap me,* said Ki shortly.  
  
"Then you were both defending yourselves." Sharie drew this conclusion quickly. Giovanni being who he had been, of this she had little doubt. "Giovanni had no children--thank our lucky stars--so his younger brother's taken over. He's afraid of you and does not wish to lose any more of his henchmen."  
  
Sharie shrugged. "Let's divert from mention of Team Rocket. Conversation about them is too foul."  
  
*Yes,* Ki agreed fully with that one. Aaryanna snuggled closer to her. "Mew."  
  
Sharie smiled indulgently. She could not help it--the little Mewtwo touched her heart, where few had ever reached.  
  
"She's so beautiful. Aaryanna? I've never heard of a name that fit more-- Holy Beauty. Inside and out. I enjoyed caring for her."  
  
*Really?* asked Ki, the pounding in her head easing as her senses continued to clear. *Aaryanna cries if anybody but myself or Mewtwo holds her.*  
  
Sharie smiled, reaching over to touch the blanket gently. The baby noticed and reached up a tiny hand to grasp her fingers, hard, while uttering a happy gurgle. It surprised Ki to see such a trusting move.  
  
"She did at first," Sharie admitted, stroking the tiny fingers with her own. "She was terrified because of the attack. I sang to her a bit and she eventually calmed down. I am a pokemon doctor; I know how to handle newborn infants. When you did not wake up I had to feed her with a special formula I carry with me for baby pokemon. I hope you don't mind."  
  
*It is still a first, her accepting you like that,* said Ki, seeing how clearly her daughter had been taken care of. She was cooing contentedly even now. *Although she's only nursed before now, you fed her. I do not know how to repay you for all you've done.*  
  
"You owe me nothing. I did what was right."  
  
Sharie hesistated, then picked up a scanner. "I must confess something," she admitted. "Your leg wound is healing now, but for a short while it bled pretty badly. I was afraid that I would have to take you to a hospital for a transfusion. I had to take a blood sample. I don't know if you know this, but your....blood...."  
  
Sharie shrugged helplessly. "I ran it through both the scanners I have. Your blood is.....is...."  
  
*I know of my heritage,* said Ki slowly, her cheeks flaming. *I know I am half mew. You do not need to beat around the bush.*  
  
Sharie swallowed. "It's not my business. I noticed your sample exactly matched a skin sample from Mewtwo, and your pretty little daughter there. I was just confirming in my own mind what this all looked like to me, that she really was your daughter *and* his. Your....situation is not something one sees every day."  
  
*No,* said Ki simply. The sudden pain in her eyes, and of desperate fear when she turned her gaze to Mewtwo, spoke volumes to Sharie.  
  
"No," said Sharie. "But I can tell. she is no less precious to both of you because of it. You and he are no less in love with each other because of simple physical differences, either. How some people could be so stupidly blind...."  
  
Ki's eyes shimmered. *I love him so much....I don't know what I'd do if....*  
  
"I understand," said Sharie softly. "Your bond is a rare gift, made even more precious by the child you share."  
  
Ki was suddenly even more alarmed as more of her memory came drifting back. *She's not the only one! We've got to get back! My other children--*  
  
"What?" Sharie gasped. "You have others?"  
  
*I had quintuplets a week and a half ago! This was only supposed to be a short outing with Aaryanna to give her some individual attention! Mew must be out of her mind with--*  
  
"Quints!" Sharie echoed, truly startled. Her face went white. "You gave birth to five babies?"  
  
*Yes!* Ki was close to panicking rather suddenly. *Mews give birth in litters, so it was of no real surprise to me or Mewtwo. Mew must be frantic with worry for us!*  
  
"Is she caring for the other babies, then?" asked Sharie.  
  
*Yes. She has formula enough for a couple of days, but she can't leave them alone to look for us. What must she be thinking?!*  
  
Sharie reached out a hand and placed it on Ki's shoulder. "Calm down, Ki. Your name means Angel of Light in pokemon, doesn't it? Angels are serene, and your words are spreading shadows, instead of light, where they ought not to go. Wait until Mewtwo wakes up. I don't know where you live so I am unsure about telekenetically hauling him across the ocean right now."  
  
Ki slumped, dejectedly. Aaryanna started to fuss.  
  
"She's getting hungry again," Sharie remarked.  
  
*Yes, that was kind of obvious,* said Ki rather sharply. A faint flash of hurt was seen in Sharie's eyes for an instant before it was gone.  
  
Ki felt even worse. This kind girl had rescued her, and she'd acted upon her impuslive temper once again where it was not needed.  
  
*I'm sorry,* she stated softly. *I am just so worried....*  
  
"I understand." Sharie waved her hand in dismissal. "I can see that red- hot temper of yours. It is just your nature."  
  
Ki removed Aaryanna from her blanket, putting it over her shoulder before she exposed herself. She tucked her daughter under the blanket and let her nurse. *Ow, I am sore. I've already missed two of their feedings.*  
  
"No wonder," Sharie agreed shortly. "I have a feeling your mate will be awake soon. Mewtwo was created to be tough."  
  
*How do you know that?* asked Ki, rather startled.  
  
"I just know. I know all about him." Sharie went deadly pale as she admitted this.  
  
*How? Have you met before by some sheer chance?* If he had, Ki reflected, he'd never mentioned it to her.  
  
"No. I never saw him in the flesh before today."  
  
Ki noticed Sharie had gone pale and there was....something, a turbulence in her eyes that should not be there. *Sharie? What is wrong?*  
  
Sharie shivered, and swallowed. "You both have been used. Mewtwo's been lied to, treated like an object, everything. You do not deserve to have me lie to you. I don't want to lie to you. It would not be fair to you, regardless of the consequences to myself."  
  
*Sharie, what on earth are you talking about?* Ki asked, feeling a new knot in the pit of her stomach. *What are you hiding that makes you so scared?*  
  
"I have every right to be scared, Ki. I've personally done nothing to either of you, but both of you would have the right to loathe me anyways."  
  
Ki was staring at her, wondering if she wasn't a little unstable at the moment. *Why would we loathe you? My stars, you've saved our lives! I'm in your debt, and Mewtwo is going to say the same thing once he awakens and finds you here. I am sure he'd want to.*  
  
"No!" Sharie burst out. She shook her head fiercely for a moment. "You don't understand, Ki. I've never met him but I do know him inside and out. I never knew of his existence until after the destruction of the lab on New Island. I mean you no harm but with Mewtwo's reputation I do not expect he'll treat me kindly, not when he knows. But I can't hide this from him."  
  
Ki was still trying to follow all this. *Who are you, then, that this is so awful?*  
  
Sharie's eyes were full of fire and pain as she admitted the truth to Ki. "It is not right I lie to you. You've been lied to and manipulated enough. My name is Sharie Triesta, that you know. What you do not know is who my father and uncle were. My father is Dr. Donningan Triesta, and my Uncle is Dr. Fuji Triesta. They were the ones who created Mewtwo in the lab on New Island. They created him, Ki, and I am their daughter."  
  
****  
  
There were several tense moments of dead silence as Ki stared at Sharie in shock.  
  
Sharie met her stare without wavering. The truth was blazing in her eyes; no liar could put up such a conviction, even a false one.  
  
Now Ki understood why Sharie was so afraid.  
  
*You knew this,* She whispered at last. *And yet, you risked your life to save us. Why?*  
  
It was not the outburst Sharie had been expecting, and the startlement in her eyes proved it.  
  
"It was only right. How could I not? Your lives were in danger. I was never told about Mewtwo's creation until he had almost killed my family on New Island. I wasn't there. They never told me because they know how I feel about pokemon, of capturing and using them. What's worse, they are both psychic humans; they should have known better. A lot of circumstances led up to their tainted alliance with Team Rocket."  
  
Sharie shuddered violently. It was one of the few subjects that could get past her carefully controlled demeanor. "My cousin Amber had died. Later they told me they could bring her back, if they could prove how to bring back life through cloning. Giovanni got heard of this and offered to do it for them for free instead of them dipping into the family fourtunes. In return, he wanted Mewtwo created."  
  
Sharie swallowed. "Da and my uncle Fuji were ravaged with grief over her death, as was I. But I had no idea that it affected especially my uncle Fuji so deeply that it would cloud their thinking. I would not wonder it was why they treated Mewtwo as they did, because they were only thinking of their own pain at the moment. They could not bring Amber back, and after they were pulled from the rubble, I made them give me any and all info on mewtwo."  
  
Sharie clenched her hands into fists so hard her knuckles turned white with the effort. "I was angry at them for a long time for treating life as if were some disposable commodity for the use of humans only. I was even more upset when word reached me on how Giovanni was using Mewtwo. Like some plaything. I was more than happy for Mewtwo when he escaped, even though I was not sure at the time if the rumors of the so-called 'pervert' who left with him were true. Later..."  
  
Sharie shuddered. "I was eventually able to forgive my family, but only after we had a long talk and they told me exactly why they had done it. They still had no right to act as if Mewtwo was nothing more than an experiment for the benefit of humans only, or that he was some machine or object for Giovanni's amusement. Gods, it's wrong! Don't people think I know that?! I can see how they feel, and I understand! It makes me so mad sometimes, to see humans so blind!"  
  
Sharie was shaking hard from her violent outburst; Ki got the sudden feeling Sharie rarely let go of her temper. Again, such a reaction could not be faked. Sharie's eyes, her face, and her manner--hell, it was glowing from the depths of her very soul--she was telling the truth, and Ki sensed it very clearly.  
  
"That's why," Sharie stammared. "It is why I ought to be hated by you both. I am tainted; bound by blood to those Mewtwo loathes the most. You are his mate; surely you've experienced many of the same emotions and would stand beside him on everything. I knew I had a choice whether to risk helping you, but I would not see you hurt. I accept my fate; at last I have one, odd as it may seem."  
  
Sharie lapsed into silence then, her eyes staying locked with Ki's.  
  
Poor Ki did not really know what to think; suddenly she was awhirl with many different emotions. Quietly, she withdrew Aaryanna from underneath the blanket. The baby had fallen asleep, strangely undisturbed by what was going on around her. Ki wrapped her up in her blanket and laid her beside her, her green eyes never leaving Sharie's matching ones.  
  
Finally, she attempted to sort out her confused thoughts, directing her mental words to Sharie.  
  
*I really don't know what to say,* she began uncertainly. *You are right; my first impulse would be to loathe all who are connected to those who hurt my Mewtwo so badly and almost destroyed his very soul. Your story matched much of what he has told me; he could hardly ever speak of it, and when he did the pain in his soul stabbed my own heart. Your story brings it back, all that painful memory. But--* She swallowed.  
  
*I don't understand it. I feel so strange. I don't hate you; for some reason, I can't. In my life I've learned some lessons, Sharie, lessons that were learned the hard way and at a terrible price. What can I say? You might be their blood, but if your words are true, you're innocent.*  
  
Ki shivered, and for a moment looked ashamed of herself. *There was a time I wanted to destroy the world at Mewtwo's side and remake it into one that accepted us; but we learned how wrong it was. On attempting to indeed take over the world we learned what a high price could be paid. Not everyone has a foul heart. I've found a few true friends in the most unexpected of places, and circumstances.*  
  
"It can be those you least expect," Sharie breathed softly, her cheeks pinking. "I, too, have learned that."  
  
Ki almost smiled at her. *With as much prejudice as we've faced, it's a difficult notion to live by. But if we can't forgive and act above those who hurt us, then we are no better, are we? They hurt and act for their own benefit, and it's easy to take on that notion as our own, for revenge. But it means we've changed nothing.*  
  
Sharie's cheeks flushed and her eyes lowered. "I don't want them hurt," she whispered. "I love my family; they're the only ones whom I really have. If I must step into their place, Ki, then so be it. They've come to their senses but it does not change the past."  
  
Ki swallowed. *They are not you. I already can see how different you are from those who'd hurt us. Otherwise you would not have taken the actions you have done today. You knew who we were, you did not have to involve yourself, yet you did. We'd be dead, and any risk to your family you might have felt would have been gone forever. But you have a soul; you've treated me as your equal and not condemned me because of my actions or Mewtwo's.*  
  
Ki leaned down and brushed her fingers against her daughter's cheeks. The baby made some small murmuring sounds, but did not awaken. *Aaryanna's being alive at all is a true miracle. I've come to believe strongly in fate and miracles; each time Mewtwo and I have been threatened with seperation some miracle has happened that kept us together. If this is like those other times,* she graced Sharie with a true smile again, indicating that if anything had to be forgiven, it was already done. *Fate placed you in our path. You ought not suffer for it.*  
  
"Would Mewtwo share your sentiments?" Sharie asked bitterly.  
  
Ki's smile faded. *Even I do not know that for certain,* she answered in a low mental tone. *Despite what we've learned about life together, it's a deep rage within him. People failing to understand we belong together is a deep rage within both of us; but we've learned to deal with it the best we can. I do not believe you are a threat. I think fate favored us by putting you in our path so you could save our lives. I can still be with him, thanks to you. Besides, if Mewtwo or I have made any grave mistakes in our lives, our children ought not have to pay for them. The same should go for you. Again, that was a hard lesson learned, but in the end, it was learned well.*  
  
"You have no idea how grateful I am to hear those words," Sharie swallowed, and for a moment, her eyes shimmered. "And I do hate to admit any weakness, but I am still afraid. Of his reaction. I have no inclination to hide the truth. There would have been no point. With the name Triesta and my looks, for I look like my father, he would have known eventually anyways."  
  
Ki frowned. *Mewtwo would never do anything I did not want him to do, and the same on his feelings for me. We're too close for that. I do not want you hurt. If nothing else, he'll respect that.*  
  
"Oh, no--do not put me in the middle of a situation that will cause you two to have a disagreement." Sharie held up a hand in protest. "I already told you I accepted my fate the instant I chose to help you. Besides, I am alone, and it's not like I'd be missed much anywhere--"  
  
Ki's jaw dropped. Gods--was Sharie's opinion of herself that low? *How can you say that about yourself? That's not true; I can see it. Nurse Joy said you'd been badly treated but I'd never have imagined this badly. I like you and I tell you, I won't let it happen. No fight between Mewtwo or myself has to take place. We are so close that it would not take much to make him see what I see, and that is what I intend to do.*  
  
Sharie flushed but did not say anything more.  
  
Besides, she had no time. A faint moan issued from Mewtwo's throat as he began to stir.  
  
****  
  
It was like the nightmarish tendrils of a haunting dream trailed him to awakeness. He remembered a pain in his head, and Ki screaming. Aaryanna's loud wails of fright reached his ears. It all made his heart contract painfully, but he could move no more, only knew he was hurling downwards to the ocean waves far below them, knowing he had failed at protecting them from harm--  
  
Ki noticed him stir, and Sharie saw the immediate depth of emotion that came into her unique green eyes.  
  
"Go to him," She whispered. "If you want, I'll take Aaryanna while you do."  
  
Ki nodded gratefully, gently transferring the sleeping baby to Sharie's willing arms.  
  
The movement awoke Aaryanna, and she yawned and opened her eyes, aware she was being moved. But when she saw who was holding her, she only smiled and waved her tiny fingers, giving a small, soft coo.  
  
*She really isn't crying,* marvelled Ki, smiling. *A baby Mewtwo would probably be the best indicator of a threat. If I had any doubts left, they're gone. She knows Sharie is not one.*  
  
The instant Mewtwo came to awareness, he felt cool fingers grasp his hands. A familiar body slid in beside him, and the lingering nightmares were soothed by the essence his heart recognized. He was smiling even before he opened his eyes; he knew it was Ki.  
  
*Welcome back, my love,* he heard softly. *I knew you would not leave me alone.*  
  
*I'd rather burn for all eternity in Hades,* was his soft reply, his eyes blinking open. His heart was filled with absolute joy to see Ki's angelic, smiling face and sparkling eyes greeting him.  
  
*Do you remember what happened?* she asked. *We made it. We're all right. And Aaryanna's nearby; she is all right, too.*  
  
*That is the most important thing, Angel.* Without thinking, he sat up, Ki's arms supporting him. Also without thinking, he reached for her.  
  
Their lips met in a candence born of pure joy and total relief. They were so grateful to be in each other's arms it was paradise.  
  
Sharie, watching this, was caught completely off guard. Even though she had accepted their relationship and was happy for them, it was still startling to see something as new and different as what appeared to be a human and a pokemon kissing.  
  
A fierce blush rose to her cheeks and she felt rooted to where she was standing on the grass. Their kissing was so passionate that she felt a weird sort of heat sweep through her body, almost like a pulse. Quickly she dropped her eyes; ashamed to have caught herself staring during such a private moment.  
  
It was indeed true, then. This was love; and obviously at so deep a level it was impossible to deny the fact it was right. She was glad two individuals so like herself had found such happiness in this condemning world.  
  
Ki gave a silent moan of rapture as Mewtwo's tongue slid past her lips to explore the secret recesses of her mouth. Heavens, but how she had been so afraid she'd never feel it again, not until they reunited in death! It was truly a miracle they were here at all; and her gratitude to fate and to any diety listening was immense.  
  
Mewtwo couldn't help himself; his hands were starting to stray towards other parts of Ki's body. He supposed he did not notice his hand was caressing Ki's breast until a faint gasp from nearby caught both their attentions.  
  
Ki broke off the kiss in consternation; she had forgotten Sharie was standing there.  
  
*I'm sorry, my love, I forgot about her for a moment,* she stated softly.  
  
*Who?* he asked, becoming aware of another presence nearby.  
  
*Her.* Ki nodded towards Sharie's standing form, her eyes rising up to meet Sharie's face.  
  
She had to chuckle to herself--Sharie was scarlet, her eyes lowered in obvious embarassment.  
  
"Uh...." Sharie stammared, "You want me to leave you alone for awhile?"  
  
*No,* Ki laughed. *Sorry. We got a tad carried away.*  
  
"More than a tad," Sharie commented wryly. "It's a good thing Aaryanna is too young to know what you two were up to."  
  
Now it was Ki who flushed.  
  
*Ki,* said Mewtwo. *Angel.*  
  
*Yes, my love?* she turned to him at once.  
  
He was staring at Sharie in something akin to astonishment. *Who is that?*  
  
*Her? Oh, that's Sharie--she's the girl Nurse Joy told us about. Turns out she's the one who drove the Fearow away and saved us all. She's no threat.*  
  
*If that is your opinion,* he returned to his mate with a smile. *Still, I'd like to judge her for myself.*  
  
*She is no threat,* repeated Ki.  
  
It caught him by surprise. *What makes you repeat that?* he asked.  
  
*I'll tell you in a minute. Don't you want to see Aaryanna?*  
  
The reminder of his daughter immediatly erased the thought from his mind. *Yes, I do. She is unharmed?*  
  
*I told you she was,* said Ki. *Sharie cared for her while we were unconscious.*  
  
It was then he noticed the bandage around Ki's head and the one on her leg, stained red with dried blood. Surprise and concern caused his pulse to quicken; he reached up and felt a bandage around his own head as well.  
  
*Good heavens,* he uttered. *Are you sure you are all right?*  
  
*Sharie's a doctor; it was obvious to me she knows what she's doing,* said Ki firmly. As she said this, Sharie quietly stepped forward, a happily babbling baby in her arms.  
  
She unwrapped Aaryanna as she did so, so the little girl could see her father. When the baby did, she gave a happy squeak.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"She's happy to see her daddy," Sharie observed with a smile as Mewtwo held out his arms for Aaryanna.  
  
*Yes,* he said, as a happily wiggling baby Mewtwo was transferred into his eager grasp. *You have no idea of the significance of what you have done for us. From the bottom of my soul, I thank you. I'll be eternally grateful to you.*  
  
"I did what was right," said Sharie softly. The blush, having left her face, returned.  
  
Mewtwo cradled his daughter in his arms, happy to see how well cared for she had been. She smiled at him and mewed softly, glad to see him, too.  
  
His fingers tickled her stomach, causing her to giggle happily.  
  
"Mew!" came the joyous little squeak, then Aaryanna hiccuped.  
  
Mewtwo knew when to stop. He leaned down, giving his tiny daughter a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I can see fatherhood is natural to you," Sharie could not help but remark.  
  
*Thank you,* he said, plesantly surprised, turning his face back to hers.  
  
Her eyes met his for the first time, and all at once, he felt shock reverberating through him to the tips of his toes. A powerful wave of deja vu knocked his senses askew.  
  
It was Ki's eyes looking back at him!  
  
Of course, he told himself, they were not Ki's, for they did not have Ki's essence burning in their depths. They had their own, unique to Sharie instead. But how astonishing was it to see someone with Ki's unique green eyes, the first person he'd seen have them outside of Ki or their children. It wasn't even just the general color--the exact shade, depth, gleam, and reflection--all were an exact mirror of the eyes of his Ki, whom he loved so much.  
  
Perhaps most important to him was the lack of disgust in their depths; surely she had become aware of his relationship with Ki. She had even referred to Aaryanna as his daughter. Yet in her eyes there was no malice; no disgust or discord--just a quiet acceptance of all she saw, and a glow of support as well.  
  
She did not have to say anything, but he recognized it; and was grateful for it. He had seen too much of the negative emotions in the eyes of others to know it was not part of her gaze when she looked at him.  
  
For the first time, he got a good look at the rest of her face, and his astonishment grew.  
  
*This is going to sound crazy,* he said as he stood up fully himself, ignoring the burning pain in his body. Reflexively, he cradled Aaryanna closer to him. *Sharie, could I ask you to do something?*  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
*Stand up,* he requested.  
  
Her blonde eyebrows rose, but she did as he asked.  
  
*Ki?* he asked. *Could you stand beside her, if it's not too painful for you, Angel?*  
  
The burning pain in Ki's leg was almost gone, and she knew the bone was not broken. She managed to get to her feet when Sharie reached out and took her hand, helping her up--and up.  
  
It hit upon her senses fully that Ki was quite a bit taller than her own petite frame. *No wonder she bore quintuplets with ease.....*  
  
*This is going to sound odd,* Mewtwo's mental tone broke into her thoughts. *But would you both stand side-by-side?*  
  
Sharie looked at Ki and shrugged before both moved to answer his request.  
  
Mewtwo *stared*.  
  
He could not help it. The resemblence between the girls indeed went well beyond their eye color! Mewtwo certainly knew every inch of Ki's body as well as his own; it was partially why this stood out to him with such startling clarity.  
  
Their faces weren't totally exact; but it was damned well close. The only difference was how their hair framed and emphasized their faces. Ki's hair was very thick and long, straight, and dark brown. It's silky softness flowed unbound down her back to her slender waist. A soft wisp of hair fell across her forehead, in between her eyes and hung, long, in front of her, enhancing her angelic appearance.  
  
Above a face nearly identical to Ki's, Sharie's hair was a crowning glory of it's own, if a very different glory. She wore it twisted up into a knot, but that could not hide much. It was obvious that, unbound, it would be at least as long as Ki's. The knot was big, thick, and heavy-looking, and could not hide the fact that her glorious white-gold hair was exceptionally curly, the kind of curls that could never be tamed or even go wavy, no matter how long her hair would grow. Her bangs, too, were tight curls on her forehead.  
  
That was it. Her hair and her height. To Mewtwo, those were the only two differences he could discern between Sharie and Ki, the woman he loved so much. The rest was a shocking similarity that shook him very deeply.  
  
Sharie was starting to squirm a tad under his scrutiny. "Are you....uh....finished?"  
  
Mewtwo blushed, realizing how bold his actions had been.  
  
*My apologies,* he said. *But....you two look so much....alike....I was very surprised.*  
  
Sharie sighed. "I noticed that, too," she said. "If my scanners had not told me Ki was half mew I would have wondered if she was related somehow."  
  
*The thought did cross my mind just now,* admitted Mewtwo. *You two could be sisters.*  
  
"Infinitely unlikely," said Sharie quietly. "Ki, I'm sorry, I don't know how you got your parentage, and I don't want to ask if it's too nosy or anything."  
  
Ki swallowed. *It's all right. Not much to tell. I was abandoned outside Sabrina's Psychic Pokemon Gym when I was only two days old. They kept me there and raised me; and trained me to control and use my powers--at least, the Mew who found and raised me did. I grew up with Sabrina.*  
  
Sharie looked at her, sudden shock written across her features. "You grew up with Sabrina?" she gasped. "I know Sabrina!"  
  
*You do? When?* asked Ki, startled. Her eyes welled with tears--the incident with Sabrina still smarted. *Sabrina was like a sister to me, until....until.....*  
  
She gestured helplessly at herself and Mewtwo.  
  
"She refused the idea of your unique relationship?" Sharie surmised.  
  
*That's a mild term. She was thrown out because she could not shut up, and was told never to return,* said Ki bitterly.  
  
"Have you spoken to her since?" asked Sharie softly. She blushed. "Sorry, it's none of my business, it's just that...."  
  
*It's okay,* said Ki. *I miss her, or at least the way she used to be, but still....what she said to me is unforgiveable.*  
  
"I will not ask," said Sharie softly. "But now I know why she was so sad. I stayed there for a couple of weeks a few months ago while I was traveling. I'd heard about the place with a lot of other psychics, though nobody's ability matched mine. Poor Sabrina was in a depression. I grew friendly with her but I never butted into her affairs and never asked what was troubling her."  
  
Sharie hesistated before saying her next words. "The only thing I overheard was gossip that she was sad because she'd lost those she loved the most, all because of her own rash actions."  
  
Ki was very quiet. She knew Sabrina was like her in that sense--she tended to act upon her emotions without thinking it through first.  
  
Realizing this for the first time since the incident, Ki felt a pang of guilt--if she'd had Sabrina stay for just a little longer, and hazed her through her doubts until she accepted what she was seeing, could it have been different?  
  
A new thought speared her--if that was the case, then wasn't she as guilty as Sabrina in that area? Maybe Sabrina had reacted out of shock; shock that had not worn off yet, and Ki knew she could not help her own tendency to let her temper flare fast and hot. Maybe, as a result, both personalities had collided off each other in the worst way possible.  
  
*I do miss her,* Ki repeated, trying not to let her eyes well up. *Maybe I should have thought about her feelings, too....*  
  
She shook her head, blinking her tears away. *Maybe, someday, I will try again with her,* she decided, in a tone that let Mewtwo know he had no argument, not on this. *If she is as Sharie said she is, then maybe she'll be willing to try again, too.*  
  
*I do not want us hurt again, Angel,* Mewtwo put forth anyway. *Remember her cutting words?*  
  
*Yes, and now that I remember them, they sounded more like she was trying to absorb a great shock than saying it out of sheer spite. We grew up together; I had no notion she had that sort of thing in her; and deep down,* Ki admitted this to herself at last, *I suppose I still don't think so.*  
  
*Just search your heart and make sure, my love,* he said gently, his fingers stroking her cheek lovingly. *I will not have any doubts of yours causing you to be so hurt again. Not for the world.*  
  
Ki smiled softly and leaned into his touch. Only out of the corner of his eyes did Mewtwo notice that Sharie had zoned out, trying not to pay attention to them as she checked her stock of medicines in her emergency pack. He had a feeling she had done so as soon as their conversation had turned private. He smiled; she was not a nosy busybody. He liked that.  
  
****  
  
*Sharie. SHARIE.* Ki had to say her name twice before Sharie blinked, startled. The glass left her eyes as she looked directly at Ki.  
  
*Are you in there?* teased Ki. Sharie flushed.  
  
"I was trying not to pay attention to your words. It was not my place to listen in." Her words confirmed Mewtwo's earlier thoughts.  
  
Ki smiled. *Do you think it is safe enough now for us to return?*  
  
"I am not certain. Both of you were struck square in the base of your skulls, a sensetive place for psychics. I don't know how much your power was affected; though I can tell you it is only temporary if it has been. But I do want to take a look at your leg, Ki. You were bleeding pretty badly earlier."  
  
Ki nodded and sat down beside Sharie, stretching out her leg. Sharie took out a pair of scissors and began to cut away the bandages. *It does not hurt much anymore,* said Ki. *Nor does my head.*  
  
Quickly and deftly Sharie removed the bandages. There was a long, jagged cut along Ki's leg, and she was aware of Mewtwo's horrified mental gasp.  
  
*What kind of healing is that?* he demanded.  
  
Sharie ignored the comment. She sensed how protective he was of Ki; and he was just very worried.  
  
"It is healing nicely, and I can garauntee, Mewtwo, that it is nowhere near as bad as it looks. I'll spray more Super Potion and Full Heal on it, and there won't even be a scar. That cut missed all your arteries, Ki. You're a lucky girl."  
  
*Thank you,* said Ki as Sharie began to pack up her medicinal bag. *Are you going back to Pallet Town after this, Sharie?*  
  
"I was. I was only out in the first place collecting roots and plants for healing purposes. I share them with Nurse Joy. But now....but now I'm not really expecting to be going back."  
  
Sharie's voice had lowered to a whisper, and her eyes lowered, as well.  
  
*What?* said Ki. *What do you mean?*  
  
"You know why, Ki." Sharie's eyes lifted and drifted to a surprised Mewtwo for a moment before they turned back to Ki's.  
  
Ki looked horrified as comprehension dawned. *Sharie, I told you that you would have nothing to worry about on that! He'll understand, I am sure of it!*  
  
"Are you 100%, totally certain?" asked Sharie in the same soft tone. "I told you I accepted my fate the instant I knew I had to help you. And I do, whatever it brings, for I was doing the right thing."  
  
*What is she talkng about?* Mewtwo was truly puzzled. He had no idea until now Ki was hiding anything from him.  
  
Ki turned to face him. *Who she is isn't her fault! Haven't we learned that, Mewtwo--the hard way? Haven't we learned about forgiveness?*  
  
Now he *was* startled. *What on earth are you talking about, Ki?*  
  
*Sharie!* said Ki impatiently. *Sharie is the daughter of that Donningan Triesta and the niece of that Fuji Triesta, the scientists and brothers who created you!*  
  
Mewtwo felt his insides grow cold as he stiffened with shock. Total amazement was written across his features as he turned to Sharie.  
  
Her green eyes met his, and he saw the fire and spirit, and acceptance, burning in her eyes. There was no deceit; no attempt to deny Ki's words or hinder the truth. Ki's blunt words brought the past rushing back, and for several intense seconds, he did not know what to do or how to react.  
  
*You....* he said quietly, noting her resemblence, not only to Ki this time, but to the Donningan Triesta who haunted his nightmares, *You are the spawn of those....humans?*  
  
*Yes. I am.* Sharie had spoken telepathically, and Mewtwo was only dimly surprised at the switch.  
  
He did not answer. Quietly, he laid Aaryanna aside on the grass beside him before standing back up.  
  
When his ameythst eyes met her green ones again, she shivered at the fact all the warmth had fled his gaze.  
  
His eyes had become antartically cold and were bearing down on her with an overpowering intensity.  
  
Sharie shivered, but stood firm, looking into his eyes with her own and not daring to back down. She was ready to accept her fate; she knew it was the right thing to do. She waited patiently for her destiny to claim her.  
  
****  
  
Oooh....gets better, no? Watch out for part 4, as a surprise intervention may help decide Sharie's fate. 


	4. Of Pain and Trances

Legal Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokemon. Same boring routine. Mystic Mewtwo owns Ki and the setting of her story I am borrowing, which is not so boring :D She has my thanks for her permission to use her characters and universe from "Between Two Worlds" and to play with it myself, with my own character Sharie from "Of Moonlight Shadows and Echoes Past".  
  
Okay, folks, for three previous parts now I've explained it. I'm not going to again; it's starting to drive me a little crazy. I will, however, mention that it's is rated PG-13 for violence. Enjoy!  
  
Shadowed Reflections By ZeoViolet  
  
****  
  
Sharie continued to stare at Mewtwo unflinchingly, ready to accept her fate.  
  
*You....* Mewtwo fought to keep his voice neutral. *You are related to humans lower than the dust beneath my feet. Your eyes say you know all about me. Is your life so worthless to you you stuck around here?*  
  
*I did the right thing,* said Sharie firmly, still in telepathy. *I accepted my fate when I decided to help you. How could I not? You have a mate, and a family. The Fearow nearly killed you.*  
  
*Oh? And what fate were you picturing?* Mewtwo said, still fighting to keep his tone neutral.  
  
*You nearly killed my uncle and father; though I understand your feelings. They treated you as they never should have. Team Rocket treated you even worse, from the stories that reached my ears. Like an experiment, a toy, a machine. Below them. I know how that feels. Your actions were not unjustified and I think you were entitled to repayment for the anguish you and Ki have suffered.*  
  
*So what?* demanded Ki. *From what you've told me, this is not your fault! You were not directly involved in this mess of our past!*  
  
*Close enough. Now that you both know, my fate is in your hands--it is only right. I knew that from the start, and I accept it. There's few enough that will miss me, trust me.*  
  
Sharie swallowed, resolute.  
  
*I cannot believe she wishes to die,* muttered Mewtwo darkly.  
  
*Are you kidding?* cried Ki angrily. *She is not showing it to you but I saw the fear, and the truth, in her eyes when she told me her story. She has a good, pure heart, Mewtwo! If we do this we have learned nothing, after all we've been through! We'll be no better than Goivanni, just like our actions with the other trainers on New Island would have rendered us no better than him if we had succeeded, too blinded by our anger and desire for revenge to think of the true consequences of our actions. Sharie is innocent!*  
  
*Stop!* cried Sharie. She did not want to listen to any more right now. *I already said I'd not be placed in the middle of something that is going to cause you both to disagree on something. It's the last thing you need. Your hearts are so tight you'd both suffer. Just--just do it!*  
  
*Do you truly wish it?* Mewtwo raised his arm in readiness, just in case. Anger was broiling through him at the resurfacing of some of their more painful memories, for Sharie just being who she was. Just for that; he did not wonder that the girl ought to die. In many ways, besides, she ws tied to the enemy; a danger to him, Ki, and their family. She ought not live if she was such a threat.  
  
Ki flinched, sensing his pain. His anger seeped through her, and she felt her insides quake. She all too clearly recalled the hell their past had been, with everyone threatening to rip them apart, coldly unable to see past their outside appearances. Tears filled her eyes; she bitterly recalled an echo of that damningly desperate desire for revenge. For just a blind moment, she was tempted to simply let Mewtwo's conflicting emotions now bleed all over her until she too was feeling the exact same way.  
  
The way it had happened last time.  
  
Leading to a night of total hell, and how, through unimaginable circumstances, they'd come to realize just how much worse than even Govanni they would have fallen if they had allowed themselves to continue. Their hasty, rash actions, born of anger, pain, and not thinking about long-term consequences, had not become just revenge--they had teetered on pure evil. A black, foul evil deeper than that even Team Rocket stood on.  
  
It had taken untold horrors that night, including outright murder, for the shock of everything to come crashing upon them all, pokemon and trainers alike. The murder of the boy, Ash, and the immediate actions that had followed had jarred everyone's eyes open to the most important things. Ki and Mewtwo had never thought of themselves as evil, but had they not realized it in time, their souls could have been led to the darkest of fates. The shock of how true murder actually felt--self-defense from Team Rocket members did not count--and Misty's actions afterwards had helped jar them to such a reality, and the knowledge that they could not continue.  
  
Ki realized that if they let their emotions get the better of them here, once again they'd be on that same dark path. Sharie was innocent, of that Ki was certain. All it would take was one death, and the death of one who had unselfishly saved them and saw past their outsides to their hearts, no less.  
  
Shaire only stood there, patiently awaiting her fate. Ki could just see the barest glimmer of fear in her eyes, but a stubborn determination as well. It was because she understood so well what they felt that she was willing to accept punishment in her father's place.  
  
Mewtwo felt a small, slender hand on his shoulder, gently urging him to lower his arm. Surprised, he turned to look into Ki's eyes.  
  
*Mewtwo, no,* said Ki. *It'd be murder. We....we shouldn't.*  
  
Her eyes were pleading at him, and were starting to shimmer.  
  
He softened immediately. *I'd never do anything to cause you such distress, Angel,* he promised, relaxing his stance slightly. The shadows of memories in her eyes caused him to remember, too, remember past the pain to what they had both learned. *I remember the hard lesson's we've been forced to learn. Sharie, she is right, it would not be right to kill you. We learned the hard way such a lesson; it's something that is best not repeated.*  
  
He turned to look at her again, holding Ki to him comfortingly. *But then, what must be done with you? You know too much. We cannot just let you walk away.*  
  
*My lips are sealed,* said Sharie quietly, visibly shaking with a mixture of astonishment and relief. This she had not expected out of him; she had to admit to herself she'd underestimated his heart, though she had not underestimated the pain she clearly sensed.  
  
*I am not sure if that is good enough,* he told her darkly, his gaze to her still cold. *I do not know who you truly are. I cannot risk a betrayal. If you do I'd not hesistate in killing you. Erasing your memory is a better idea.*  
  
Sharie looked surprised, then shook her head. *No. I have little notion on where I'd stand with most of your powers, but I do know that you'd never be able to erase *my* memory. You'd never get that far into my head even if I let you. My mental sheilds would rebuff you. I can't even control it; it's all unconscious. My mental defense system is the one area I know I'd be able to easily outstrip you on.*  
  
*Are you bluffing?* he demanded of her.  
  
*Not in the slightest. I hate mental intrusion so much I've trained all my life to keep others out unless I specifically want them in, and that includes others reading my thoughts. My training is so deep it's unconscious now.*  
  
Inadvertenly Sharie put a hand to her forehead. The disgust showed in her eyes. *I loathe people reading my mind or emotions as much as I hate reading the minds of others--especially without their permission. It's one of the few things that really get me riled because it is an invasion of my privacy.*  
  
Mewtwo blinked. Was she so powerful? He remembered her fierce psychic bursts as she drove away the Fearow, and suddenly, he was not sure he disbelieved her. Only a psychic, human or pokemon, capeable of the greatest of control could produce the kind of control over her powers as she had used.  
  
Surely this would make her all the more dangerous.  
  
*So you cannot erase my memory,* she continued mentally. *Mewtwo, I'd never do anything to harm you or your family. I think you're luckier than most. My word to you may not be worth much to you, but it is all I can offer.*  
  
*I am still not very convinced,* he growled at her.  
  
*Believe what you will, then.* Sharie turned around and closed her eyes. *I can offer no more proof of my intents than what I have already done. Either believe that I will let no one know of what transpired here today, except Nurse Joy,* here Sharie turned back to him, her unique green eyes spearing Mewtwo to the core, *or kill me as you wish, if you percieve my threat to you as too great. Of my own free will I place my fate in your hands.*  
  
Ki had heard enough of this. *Sharie, stop talking like that! I believe your worth, which is far more than your relations, certainly. I don't have to read your mind to see enough of your heart to know how different you are from those who've made our lives hell. And, my love,* here she turned to Mewtwo, *I want you to understand that, too. We've had to learn to notice the important things in life, and the hard way. Can we really forgive ourselves if we let go of our lessons so easily? If Sharie's done any wrong to us in the past, however inadvertent, then I've already forgiven her. My love--can't you?*  
  
Ki's hand came up as she began to stroke Mewtwo's cheek gently, her eyes locking with his. Deep within her gaze he saw the love his soul could not live without. So many times he'd nearly lost her; and that black night almost a year ago had been one of them. So much pain! And so much anguish!  
  
And yet, the black path they would have traveled if they had followed their evil course would've had them burning in a hell infinetly worse than what they had suffered that night; that he knew now. As much as they had strove to not be like Giovanni, what they were doing had been even worse.  
  
Only when their eyes and hearts had been jarred to what was really happening around them had they truly understood what evil the anger and desire for revenge and war could truly bring, and they had proved themselves able to rise above it. They had been able to let it go; and prove to themselves that their hearts were really pure after all; even if they had been led astray the evil could not stay within them and poison them further; not when they truly understood how much better goodness and purity was, certainly nothing Team Rocket had. They were strong enough to banish the evil from their hearts. That alone had proved their goodness, in the end.  
  
It was all whirling in his head in a maddening confusion.  
  
*I don't--I don't know,* he faltered at last, tears filling his eyes from both the sheer effort and the intense pain of memory . *It all brings back those memories....those nightmares*  
  
*Sh, I know,* she reached up and kissed him softly for a moment. *My love, can you do something for me? I think I know how I can convince you.*  
  
She had changed her telepathy so now only Mewtwo could hear her mental voice. Sharie no longer could.  
  
His tongue stroked hers lightly for a moment; her kisses would always be paradise to him. *How? My love, if you can....I don't truly want to hate, or be unforgiving. She's been good to us, I admit that. She's shown more than most others would have ever bothered with. And yet, who she is and the threat she presents.....*  
  
*A trance, my love. You will see the conversation I had with Sharie, before you woke up. All through my eyes. What I thought, what I saw, and how I felt. Then, I think, you'll understand what I was able to see, even when my heart ached with the pain of memory for us both.*  
  
Mewtwo broke off the kiss, pulling back to look into her eyes' fathomless depths, eyes that allured him as much as the first time he saw her. *You honestly think it would change my opinion?*  
  
*I know you too well, my love. I know it will. You are not the only one who was unsure of what to think for awhile. I do believe in Sharie's honesty and that she understands us far more than most others. She had nothing to do with us until today; we have no real right to hold her blood against her if she doesn't deserve it. Will you do this for me?*  
  
He nodded. *Anything for you, my Angel. If you honestly think it will help me to understand; I don't want to repeat the past, either. We must rise above those hasty actions in the past; they would have made us no better than those we were getting revenge on in the end. We are better than that, I know it.*  
  
*So do I. The blows on our heads did affect our powers, I can sense it. There are some things I can't do right now as a result. But I think I can do this, and you can too. Let me see to Aaryanna, then we'll begin.*  
  
****  
  
Sharie had stood there indecisevely during their silent conversation that excluded her. This time, when she saw them kiss, she did not flinch. Why should she flinch at an obscenity that wasn't there? The first time, for a split second, she'd felt a twinge of disgust, but only for a split second. She was able to see past the old cultural taboos, long ingrained into every person on earth, to what was really in front of her. True love was not disgusting, no matter what the form. Now, as she watched them kiss, she was able to see the true beauty of it.  
  
She put such thoughts aside. It had truly astonished her when Mewtwo eventually declined to kill her. She'd been ready to accept her fate in her father's place. It was only fair to Mewtwo, and to Ki, for all the wrongs inflicted on them. She understood how they were different and suffered for it; she'd suffered, too. Helping to quell their ghosts was not so ghastly, if it would give them peace.  
  
A few moments later, Ki and Mewtwo broke apart. Ki reached down and picked up a whimpering Aaryanna. The little girl had sensed the tension in the air and was giving soft mews of her displeasure.  
  
To Mewtwo's surprise, Ki turned and handed Aaryanna directly to Sharie. He had to clamp his thoughts quickly to avoid protesting; someone so dangerous to him and his family should not be holding his daughter!  
  
He blined in surprise, though, a moment later. Something was immediately apparent to him, something he'd not noticed before when she had handed the baby to him in the first place.  
  
Aaryanna was not crying. She was not even protesting as Sharie held her.  
  
No, indeed. Instead, her soft whimpers became tiny gurgles of contentment as she snuggled against Sharie's breast. Sharie instinctively cradled her carefully. It was a manner that spoke volumes to Mewtwo; this was a person who was not unfamiliar with youngsters, probably either pokemon or human. She seemed to know how to handle babies.  
  
*Would you please watch her for a bit?* Ki was asking. *I am bringing Mewtwo into a trance; I want to show him something. It won't take long. We'll be right here. Watch her while we do?*  
  
Sharie looked surprised, but nodded her head. Privately, she was grateful to Ki for the trust she was showing. It was far more than she'd ever expected; she'd fully expected to be gone by now. She held Aaryanna carefully and asked not a word of what was going to happen.  
  
Ki was glad Sharie was not inclined to ask why, or what for. It did not matter either way--she'd learn later what Ki was going to do.  
  
Sharie did, however, watch them as Ki took Mewtwo's hand and led him off a few paces, where two boulders were sticking up out of the grass around them. Ki sat on one, Mewtwo on the other, while facing each other at close range.  
  
Vaguely, as Ki heightened her own powers in a method borne of long practice; for a few moments she was able to sense the essence of Sharie's mind. As Sharie's own mind became aware of this, Ki sensed a deep shift, of an instinct so deeply buried that when Sharie automatically raised her mental sheilds against the contact, Ki was aware it was indeed just Sharie's nature; her instinctive dislike of mental intrusion of any kind. She had not been lying. For just one instant, Ki sensed the top layers of a mental defense system so powerful she knew not even Mewtwo could penetrate it.  
  
It was deeply shocking; but it also meant that indeed, Mewtwo could never erase Sharie's memory. If he tried to invade her mind without her explicit consent, she'd likely react with violent instinct, unable to help her actions because it all ran so deeply it was all unconscious. She'd most likely mentally use psychic bursts to blast them away from her. Both had heard of this before but nothing so powerful. Even if Sharie did not want to do it; it would likely happen. She was the master of her own mind; and only if she wanted them in could they enter her mind safely, and on her terms. If she said yes, it was safe, though, Ki knew. Only if she truly did not desire it would any danger be involved.  
  
All of these thoughts came and went in a flash. Ki dimly sensed Sharie turning her mind away so she would not intrude on their trance. Sharie turned aside, Aaryanna in her arms, and began rocking her absently.  
  
Ki smiled to herself, relieved. She could do this without worry of further distractions.  
  
She focused all her attention on Mewtwo and allowed herself to proceed. Now she was grateful for Mew's insistent training; it had made her an expert on controlled trances.  
  
Vaguely she was aware of Mewtwo placing himself in this same meditative state. He, too, had decided to trust Sharie alone with their daughter while they did this together.  
  
Both began to feel slightly dizzy as sensations from the world around them began to fade. The feel of the sun, the gentle roar of the nearby ocean waves, the twittering of nearby Pidgey, all of it became dimmer and dimmer, eventually only becoming a static blur that went entirely dead.  
  
Behind her closed eyes, Ki saw a sparkling glow; she felt herself enveloped in a warm, sparkling white light. It surrounded her like a fog until she was nearly blinded, bringing along with it a sense of peace.  
  
In this peaceful place, she sensed the presence of Mewtwo, her one and only love; their souls so tightly connected they seemed as one.  
  
*Baby, are you there?* she heard his gentle inquiry.  
  
*I am, my love,* she sent back immediately. In her mind's eye, she saw the form of Mewtwo come out of the fog, gradually becoming more real. His apparition reached for her. *Are you ready?*  
  
*Yes, I am,* he responded. *Let us go to what you wish me to see.*  
  
*Our minds will almost entirely become one,* she warned him softly. *You will keep your own thoughts and feelings, but you will also see and hear everything I did; know each thought and feeling I felt, and know the concluions that I had drawn. Only your most private thoughts will be your own; there you must decide for yourself; based upon what I was hearing, seeing, thinking, and feeling.*  
  
*I understand, my Angel. Let us go.*  
  
They went.  
  
****  
  
Ki knew exactly which dormant memories in her mind she wished to visit. Already these memories had begun to fade from the foreground of her thoughts to deeper places where they were stored long-term. But at her command, the trance dragged those memories back to the surface, crystal- clear. Every feeling, every detail, was replayed as if it were happening again in real life. One could really not tell the difference.  
  
The instant the scene started to replay, Ki felt her true self go dormant. Her very essence fused with Mewtwo's, and for awhile; her consciousness would be almost entirely suppressed so he could see it all through her eyes. Only the most private core of her would remain aware; to stand at the side and watch as Mewtwo almost entirely became her for himself.  
  
****  
  
Mewtwo found himself in the strangest experience of his life.  
  
Ki had been nursing Aaryanna when Sharie revealed who she truly was. Sharie's revalations had quickly set in Ki a whirling malestrom of confused emotions.  
  
He saw Sharie shudder violently as she revealed a side to the story he had never known before--at least, he thought he hadn't. "My cousin Amber had died. Later they told me they could bring her back to life though cloning. Giovanni got wind of this and offered to do it for them for free instead of them dipping into the family fortunes. In return, he wanted Mewtwo created."  
  
He listened in amazement as she went on, speaking of her family's grief over this "Amber" person's death. So it was a little girl that had been the crux of his creation, was it?  
  
Amber's death, according to Sharie, had severely clouded their thinking; they'd been overwhelmed with grief. "I would not wonder it was why they treated Mewtwo as they did, because they were thinking only of their own pain at the moment."  
  
Ki had noticed the conflicting emotions in Sharie's eyes; what she was saying was not a play for sympathy, it was merely a fact.  
  
Ki had been very surprised when Sharie nearly lost her cool then, raging at others for being so cruel to a living being as if he were some machine or toy.  
  
What was truly astounding was what Ki was thinking when she looked into Sharie's eyes at one particular moment. "I was more than happy for Mewtwo when he escaped, even though I was not sure at the time if the rumors of the so-called 'pervert' who left with him were true."  
  
Ki had realized that the emotion in Sharie's eyes was utter conviction. She had truly been thinking Mewtwo was right in his actions! Mewtwo knew that such a response would have been very hard to fake; if Sharie had been lying her eyes would have betrayed her to someone like Ki, who could read others very well.  
  
Sharie suddenly seemed to explode in a rather violent outburst that strongly contradicted her gentle, complascent nature. "They still had no right to act as if Mewtwo was nothing more than an experiment for the benefit of humans only, or that he was some machine or object for Giovanni's amusement! Gods, it's *wrong*! Don't people think I know that?! I can see how they feel, and I understand! It makes me so mad sometimes, to see humans so blind!"  
  
The shivers of true anger radiating from Sharie had hit Ki's psychic senses squarely. Ki had understood it was completely against Sharie's nature to lose her temper; this was one of the few subjects that could do it.  
  
Her utter conviction, her manner--hell, it was radiating from the depths of her very *soul*, Mewtwo at last was forced to admit to himself, Sharie wasn't lying. Absolutely *no* liar, not even one as powerful as Sharie, could project such a wild false tale without someone like Ki being aware of *some* sign she was lying--and there was none. The only emotion Ki had been sensing instead was a deep honesty.  
  
"That's why," Sharie had whispered next. "That's why I ought to be hated by you both. I am tainted, bound by blood to those Mewtwo loathes the most. You're his mate, surely you've experienced the same emotions and would stand by him on everything."  
  
Mewtwo was stunned. How in the great wide world had Sharie been so astute?  
  
"I knew I had a choice whether to risk helping you, but I would not see you hurt," Sharie went on, controlling herself now. "I accept my fate; at last I have one, odd as it may seem."  
  
After Sharie had lapsed into slience, Ki's thoughts and emotions had really begun to spin. As she had warned him, her first impulse had indeed been to loathe Sharie for all she was. Her story matched what Mewtwo had told her exactly; the few times he'd spoken of it Ki had felt the worst of his deep pain. Sharie was connected, in a way, to that deep, abysmal pain that had caused Mewtwo such suffering. That pain had attacked Ki right in her own heart. Sharie's words had also brought all that painful memory back to the surface.  
  
Ki had voiced this all, more or less. At the end, however, she had used another word, a word that would take her meaning in an entirely different direction.  
  
*But--*  
  
Ki had swallowed.  
  
*I don't understand it,* she had said. *I feel so strange.*  
  
Mewtwo knew this to be true. Ki was forcing herself, quite against her impulsive nature, to really lay aside her emotions and look at the true facts.  
  
*I don't hate you; for some reason, I can't.*  
  
There they were. The words, plain and simple. Ki was realizing that stopping and really looking at what was around her was more important than letting her emotions and her temper get the best of her; as was her nature.  
  
*In my life I've learned some lessons, Sharie, lessons that were learned the hard way and at a terrible price. What can I say? You might be their blood, but if your words are true, you're innocent.*  
  
Ki had looked into Sharie's eyes, and was viviedly remembering those painful, wrenching moments when her heart, and Mewtwo's, was ripped open and they began to truly see what they were doing that fateful night. How could they have lost such perspective, on what was truly important, and what mattered? How was it possible that their thoughts had taken them down such a path? Where was the light within them, and the sense of forgiveness and compassion that truly marked a good person? Had their anger and desire for revenge been so intense it had obliterated such feelings from them, leaving them darker than Giovanni?  
  
They had learned. Ki understood now that they could not follow such impuslively dark feelings ever again. Such a desire for revenge left a person too raw to the forces of evil, and evil to them was too foul. They were good people. Their hearts still had the light within them, and in those moments, the twisted feelings within them had been banished. They had gained some valuable friends, and learned not everyone had a dark, foul heart.  
  
Sharie's eyes were speaking volumes to Ki at that moment; for within them Ki had sensed no foulness. Sharie carried a lot of pain hidden in the shadows of her eyes, but no sense of evil, disgust, or cruelty permeated them. Her feelings were genuinely real. If she truly meant them no harm, Ki was convinced of it, and knew Sharie ought not suffer for it.  
  
This she had told Sharie even going so far as to admit there had been a time when she had wanted to destroy and reshape the world at Mewtwo's side, remaking it into one that accepted them both. But they had learned how wrong it had been to try it, and what a high price could be paid.  
  
She shared this conviction, too, with Sharie. *Not everyone has a foul heart. I've found a few true friends in the most unexpected of places, and circumstances.*  
  
"It can be those you least expect," Sharie had breathed, a noticable blush creeping into her cheeks. "I, too, have learned that."  
  
In that instant the two girls had reached a true bonding; a sense of deep understanding.  
  
Ki went on. *With as much prejudice as we've faced, it's a diffuclt notion to live by. But if we can't forgive and act above those who hurt us, then we are no better, are we? They hurt and act for their own benefit, and it's easy to take on that notion as our own, for revenge. But it means we've changed nothing.*  
  
Again Mewtwo was stunned. Ki continually astonished him with her insights of wisdom at the most odd moments. Underneath her impulsive nature was a true wisdom that, when she put her impulsiveness aside, truly showed itself, as it did now.  
  
One of the few places where Mewtwo was tempted to scoff was when Sharie mentioned quietly that while her uncle and father had come to their senses, it could not change the past. How could men like them ever change? he reflected bitterly.  
  
Ki had swallowed. *I already can see how different you are from those who'd hurt us. Otherwise you would not have taken the actions you have done today. You knew who we were, you did not have to involve yourself, yet you did.*  
  
What she said next splashed mewtwo with a cold sense of reality, and made him look at Sharie in a new light. *We'd be dead, and any risk to your family you might have felt would have been gone forever. But you have a soul; you've treated me as your equal and not condemned me because of my actions, or Mewtwo's.*  
  
Ki's next words rendered Mewtwo completely at a loss for words, but upon reflection, he knew how right Ki was about it.  
  
*I've come to believe strongly in fate and miracles; each time Mewtwo and I have been threatened with seperation, some miracle has happened that kept us together. If this is like those other times,*  
  
Mewtwo sensed any remaining traces of Ki's reservations about Sharie melt away with her next words, *Fate placed you in our path. You ought not suffer for it.*  
  
The smile she had conveyed to Sharie was meant to say that if Sharie had wronged them in any way that needed forgiveness, it was already given.  
  
Sharie had flushed, but her next words voiced her legitimate doubt that Mewtw would share the same way. And even Ki had to admit she wasn't 100% certain.  
  
*It's a deep rage within him,* she asserted. People failing to understand we belong together is a deep rage within both of us; but we've learned to deal with it the best we can. I do not believe you are a threat. I think fate favored us by putting you in our path so you could save our lives. I can still be with him, thanks to you.*  
  
At this, Mewtwo felt his personal response and Ki's become one and the same. Ki was truly right; and her suggestion for this trance had worked; he could at last see what she saw. Ki's next words added to his conviction.  
  
*Besides, if Mewtwo or I have made any grave mistakes in our lives, our children ought not have to pay for them. The same should go for you. Again, that was a hard lesson learned, but it was learned well.*  
  
Mewtwo was much surprised at the sense of gratitude Ki had picked up from Sharie at those words.  
  
"You have no idea how grateful I am to hear those words," she had whispered. For a moment, her eyes had shimmered, giving further clues as to what she was feeling. "And I do hate to admit any weakness, but I am still afraid. Of his reaction. I have no inclinations to hide the truth. There would have been no point. With the name Triesta and my looks, for I look like my father, he would have known eventually anyways."  
  
When Ki had attempted to reassure her that Mewtwo would never do anything she did not want him to do, and if for no other reason than respecting her feelings, Sharie's life would be spared.  
  
However, Sharie had protested the thought of herself being an issue for arguement between Ki and Mewtwo. "I already told you I accepted my fate the instant I chose to help you. Besides, I am alone, and it's not like I'd be missed anywhere--"  
  
Mewtwo's personal feelings of astonishment exactly mirrored Ki's. He had no idea Sharie's opinion of herself was that low, especially as powerful as she was. Sharie had practically no sense of self-confidence or self- identity.  
  
*How can you say that about yourself?!* Ki had demanded. *That's not true; I can see it. Nurse Joy said you'd been badly treated but I'd never have imagined this badly. I like you and I tell you, I won't let it happen. No fight between myself or Mewtwo has to take place. We are so close that it would not take much to make him see what I see, and that is what I intend to do.*  
  
With that, the trance began to end.  
  
*Yes,* Mewtwo thought to himself. *Ki, you were right. No fight had to take place. I think I am beginning to understand, now. Angel, you are right, with Sharie, even who she is, we did not have to follow that path.....*  
  
The rest of the world began to come back into focus, and along with it came delicate strains of a sweet song, sung in the pokemon langauge, sung by a gentle, sweet soprano voice that was beautiful enough for an angel.  
  
****  
  
The wind ruffled Sharie's bangs as she stared at Mewtwo and Ki; deep in their trance. She had no idea what was playing in their minds, or what Ki was showing him. She only knew it had something to do with her. She did not know; it could be anything from Ki simply repeating the story Sharie had told her to both of them deciding her fate.  
  
She shivered slightly at the thought, and cradled Aaryanna closer to her heart. The baby noticed her distress and uttered a soft squeak of concern.  
  
"Hm? Oh, it's all right, little one," she assured the infant, rocking her to soothe both her own frazzled nerves and the child's. "Your parents are busy, but they soon will be able to hold you again." Sharie leaned down and kissed the delicate little cheek and continued to rock her to an ancient rhythm instinctive to most women--when a baby needs soothing, human or pokemon, you move.  
  
Aaryanna gurgled for a moment, then became quiet.  
  
Long minutes passed as Mewtwo and Ki did not move. Quietly Sharie continued rocking the infant, but Aaryanna had already slept so long that day, she was not tired.  
  
"Mew." The soft sound startled Sharie out of her own little world. She glanced down at Aaryanna.  
  
"Mew, mew."  
  
"You want me to sing to you again?" Sharie asked, surprised at the baby's request. "Did you like it that much?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
The overenthusiastic sound made Sharie chuckle. "I don't sing much, and I guess you're the first who's really noticed in a long time. Oh, well, I guess it's nice to have a fan. Okay, Aaryanna."  
  
Sharie closed her eyes, remembering the songs in the pokemon language she had learned over the years from various pokemon. It was a secret yet that Mewtwo was not the first Mew she had ever known; they did not yet know about the three mews that had sometimes popped up when she was younger. Sharie still did not know who they were, but when she was little, they had acted as guardian angels; kept her from falling out of trees and the like, then vanish in a chorus of giggles. As she had gotten older, she saw them less, but once in a while, they would appear and playfully interact with her for a few minutes before vanishing once more.  
  
Sharie dredged up one of these songs now; an old love ballad with it's roots deep within ancient Mew history. Aaryanna should have no trouble understanding the words, even if she was too young to understand the content. All pokemon knew this ancient language from birth, it was a part of them all, no matter what kind.  
  
Sharie opened her mouth and let the sweet melody flow from her lips. She was grateful that Mewtwo and Ki would not notice; their kind of trance shut out worldly distractions like noise. She only rocked Aaryanna and let her sweet voice echo and reverberate across the meadow they were in and flow and bounce back from the nearby ocean waves.  
  
Sharie's eyes were closed, but she sensed Aaryanna give a deep sigh of content and snuggle against her. What she was unaware of was the attention she was getting from a few other pokemon within hearing distance.  
  
Pidgey, curious and enthralled, swooped down from overhead and settled on the grass to listen. A pikachu and a Jigglypuff also came into sight. The Jigglypuff's eyes were shining; she was wishing her song did that to others without putting them to sleep!  
  
Even some nearby ocean creatures heard the song and raised their heads above the water to listen. Two Gyarados, one blue and one an extremely rare red paused to listen, and some Starmie and Dewgong nearby cocked their ears, listening intently.  
  
****  
  
*Looks like she has some talent,* Ki remarked softly to Mewtwo. *She's got a beautiful voice. Wish I could sing like that. I've never tried.*  
  
*Maybe you should try sometime,* he suggested. *Just look at our daughter.*  
  
Aaryanna's eyes were shining so intently they glistened like twin pools of the brightest moonlight known.  
  
Ki smiled. Sharie was so shy about drawing attention to herself that it was a good thing her eyes were closed. Likely it was for Aaryanna's sake she was singing, but she was drawing a small crowd of pokemon. It was obvious that they not only enjoyed the old pokemon love song; they were very surprised that a human was singing it so fluently.  
  
At last the song ended. Ki and Mewtwo saw Sharie open her eyes and immediately turn red. It had not taken her two microseconds to notice the pokemon crowd. Her blushing signaled how embarassed she was!  
  
"Um....thanks for listening, I think," she stammared uncertainly. "But the show's over."  
  
The pidgey twittered happily as they took off, and Sharie could have swore that the Gyarados were laughing at her in a friendly way before they disappeared beneath the waves!  
  
*I think you made them happy,* Ki remarked out of the blue, announcing her presence to Sharie at last.  
  
Sharie gasped softly and turned quickly, her face still red. "Don't tell me you heard all of that," she whispered, mortified.  
  
*Some of it,* Ki admitted. *What are you so embarassed for? You've got a lovely voice. All those pokemon were enjoying what they were hearing.*  
  
"I don't sing. Almost never. I was just doing it to soothe your daughter."  
  
Ki's jaw dropped. *You did not even know your voice sounded so pretty?*  
  
"Well....I knew it wasn't unplesant, but I never really did it before. Only Da and my Uncle Fuji have ever heard me sing, and it's not been more than once or twice in my lifetime. The only other times were rarely enough, to soothe baby pokemon, including Aaryanna here, and I never dwelt on the sound."  
  
Ki laughed as she came over, holding out her arms for Aaryanna. Gently Sharie transferred the precious bundle to her mother. *You really ought to do so more often. You have one beautiful set of pipes there, girlie.*  
  
For the first time, Sharie's smile became a bit impish. "Only if you join me," she said in a way that was almost a challenge. "I've never even heard you *speak* using your, uh, "pipes". If you can actually speak and join me in a duet sometime, then I'll sing again one day."  
  
Ki burst out laughing. "Oh, I can speak with my voice, I just rarely do so," she responded, carefully making herself move her thoughts out of her mouth rather than her head. "When you are surrounded by psychics and are a psychic yourself it's easy to never speak verbally."  
  
"Your voice is clear and light," Sharie responded. "I don't think your voice singing would be that bad."  
  
"Then maybe one day I'll accept your challenge," Ki chuckled. "We'll see, won't we?"  
  
*I'd look forward to that myself, Angel,* put in Mewtwo quietly. He had been listening to the conversation in amusement. *The thought of you in a duet.....I somehow find that appealing.*  
  
Sharie looked at him, startled. It was immediately apparent to her something was different. His posture was unguarded, his arms were at his sides in a nonthreatening manner. No longer did he appear cautious, and when his amethyst eyes met her unique green ones, the most startling difference became visible to her--for his gaze towards her was no longer dark and cold.  
  
****  
  
Sharie barely had two seconds to contemplate this. An awful sense of danger swept up her spine, and she whirled around, gasping, as she looked at the sky.  
  
"No!" she cried out. "Oh, no!"  
  
*What's wrong?* asked Ki, suddenly alarmed by the sudden change in Sharie's mood. It now projected fear.  
  
"Can't you feel it? Danger is approaching!"  
  
Even as she said those words, a dark spot formed in one of the clouds and shot out of it, directly in their path. They were moving so fast it was almost unreal.  
  
Mewtwo felt himself stiffen. In a matter of moments they would all be impaled!  
  
"Fear! Fearooowww!!!"  
  
The flock of fearow, for some reason, had returned, and the sight of the targets below set them into a rage.  
  
Sharie stiffened. As dangerous as Fearow could be, even they should not be acting like this! Only something unnatural could have prodded them into coming back for a second attack....when the first time should have struck the fear of heaven into them.  
  
Before they struck, Sharie indeed sensed something wrong....because the emotional waves the fearow were projecting weren't just of a Fearow alone. Sharie was amazed she had not sensed this before.  
  
No Fearow would have such a psychic essence within them, much less an essence of such macbre evil. The killer glint in their eyes was not their own--somehow, they were being controlled.  
  
And they were here to keep attacking their targets until they were obliterated.  
  
****  
  
End chapter 4. Chapter 5's coming--how are they all going to get out of this one? 


	5. Fearow Frenzy

Legal Disclaimer: Guess who owns pokemon? Aww, 'cmon, don't you know by now? You do? Nintendo, you say? And you also say Mystic Mewtwo owns the character Ki and the story "Between Two Worlds" and I am borrowing it with her permission?  
  
By golly, you're right! :D The only character I own is Sharie, from "Of Moonlight Shadows and Echoes Past" and I've explianed how it works in previous chapters already, the aformentioned story doesn't happen here but the character's the same. PG-13 as usual, so parents can spare the kiddies.  
  
Shadowed Reflections, Chapter 5 By ZeoViolet  
  
****  
  
Ki screamed.  
  
*Oh, gods, not again!* Was all Mewtwo was able to utter as he stood there, frozen and unable to move for several seconds.  
  
Sheer instinct to protect her daughter had Ki's power flooding through her, limited though her abilities were right now. She silently cursed the head wound that was keeping her from using it as she could have.  
  
Only by sheer force of will did her body glow it's amethyst color. Milliseconds before the Fearow would have plowed her down, Ki managed to lift off the ground, giving the bird a surprise nose-dive into the grass.  
  
Flying was even harder for Mewtwo, though by sheer luck he managed to dodge the blows as well, the ice blue light surrounding his body. It was so close that he felt the feathers of the fearow beneath his feet as the bird's back grazed him and the bird plowed into the ground below.  
  
*Fly, both of you!* Sharie cried. *Keep out of their way, if you can!*  
  
Through her fear, Ki looked up and saw Sharie, too, had made it to safety, and was hovering well above the ground. She had used telepathy to make sure she was understood.  
  
The Fearow below were returning to their senses, in a speed they should not have, and the murdurous gleam in their eyes promised a counterattack.  
  
The apparent leader's eyes especially glowed with a strange icy light not his own.  
  
"Fear! Fearrooooowww!!!"  
  
The birds barely shook themselves off before launching into the air on their deadly mission.  
  
*Fly! Now!* Sharie commanded again. Ki and Mewtwo dared not disobey.  
  
To Mewtwo's utter horror, he was unable to charge his psychic energy into any attack. One of the giant birds sideswiped him, barely missing with his beak, but a sharp *thump* of one of his wings sent Mewtwo spinning out of control towards the ground below.  
  
Only a sharp psychic hold on him from a different source prevented him from being killed by such a fall. Stunned, he opened his eyes and looked downwards at the ground not two inches below him. He raised his eyes next to see Sharie nearby, her eyes glowing an amethyst color signaling her charged powers; she had caught him just in time.  
  
Just as abruptly she released him.  
  
*Fly!* she said quickly. *Ki's in trouble!*  
  
It was all Mewtwo needed to charge up what energy he could again. Through his desperation he could see the birds attempting to sideswipe his Angel. Desperately, he began to fight his way to Ki.  
  
"Ommph!" came the sound of a sickening thud as Sharie hit the ground, headbutted by a Fearow. It was only sheer luck she wasn't far above the ground herself.  
  
*Sharie!* he cried, truly afraid for her, but she had been knocked out of sight, as well, leaving him alone.  
  
He could only mentally cross his fingers, praying for Sharie's safety as well as Ki's as he fought his way towards his Angel in desperation. If Ki was killed; his heart would not be far behind. Both had promised themselves that now, since they had kids, if one of them was killed the other could not just die and leave the babies alone, without finding some way to ensure they wer cared for.  
  
He was blocked, again and again, by fearow swooping in front of him. He could not even teleport, and finally they closed in on him enough to force him to stillness, as if there was something they wanted him to watch.  
  
They did; and their target was Ki.  
  
****  
  
Ki was flying as best she could. She held a screaming Aaryanna in her arms tightly and flew in all different directions, pushing her senses to the limit to be able to tell where they were all coming from.  
  
For someone as supposedly inexperienced at flying as she was, she was amazed she'd yet to be hit. But they were coming closer and closer, and her powers, already strained from her head blow, were rapidly beginning to fluctuate.  
  
Unfortunately, the Fearow noticed this.  
  
One of them turned sideways in midair and sideswiped Ki from behind, barely missing her but forcing her to come to a stop. Ki screamed and turned into a different direction, only to be sideswiped again. The two birds hovered just feet away, blocking her from moving in two directions, their eyes glowing with a sick evil.  
  
Ki cried out again and tried once more to flee. Not even the screams of Aaryanna dented any mercy in the heads of these Fearow, so intent were they on their targets.  
  
She was blocked a third time, and all around her echoed cackles of Fearow laughter.  
  
"Fear! Fearooowww!!!"  
  
Ki turned around desperately, but she was blocked on three sides by Fearow, almost like three sides of a square. Below her was the hard ground, and above her....well, she'd only be followed.  
  
She turned towards the only open way.....and her eyes widened in horror, wishing she hadn't.  
  
Much further away than the others, but still close enough to know she was trapped, was a fourth fearow, the twisted look in his eyes telling her that she was dead.  
  
Aaryanna clearly sensed all this horror, and she was screaming with all her might. Her desperate mews moved no mercy in the icy hearts of these pokemon.  
  
"Fearoowwww!!!" the fourth Fearow screamed, and started towards Ki. As he did, he went faster and faster, his body beginning to spin rapidly as he went, preparing his deadly Drill Peck that was sure to pierce her and her precious daughter straight through.  
  
*No!* Mewtwo cried in horror, struggling to get closer. *Ki! My Angel! No!*  
  
****  
  
Sharie fought like a wildcat then, not only using psychic blasts to get the Fearow off her but physical attacks as well, viciously kicking them away. She felt a burning pain in her bandaged leg again, the same one that was injured earlier, but she ignored it.  
  
She only had one thought, and that was to get to Ki.  
  
The Fearow pounced on her again, and she gave a sharp cry. Her body began glowing with an amethyst light that expanded rapidly outwards in an explosion, feathers flying everywhere and stunning the birds.  
  
When the light faded, Sharie, now free, promptly vanished into thin air.  
  
****  
  
Ki clutched Aaryanna desperately to her breast, horrified that she'd see her end in such a way. The Fearow, spinning like mad with his razor-sharp beak pointing right at her, was moments away from piercing his slender targets.  
  
Without warning, however, the air in front of Ki blurred, and Sharie was suddenly there. Quickly she put an arm around Ki's shoulders and extended a hand towards the Fearow attacking, and used a sharp psychic blast to knock him away.  
  
*I wish you'd *kill* him!* cried Ki.  
  
*No.* said Sharie quietly. *Only as a last resort. Things aren't as they appear.*  
  
Ki looked at her in horrified bewilderment. Sharie didn't seem to see it.  
  
The other Fearow got over being stunned, and were already closing in. Quickly Sharie, arm around Ki and a sobbing baby Mewtwo, vanished as if they'd never been.  
  
A split-second later, they appeared beside Mewtwo. Sharie's psychic blasts drove the Fearow away enough so that she could grab his arm, too, and promptly vanish again.  
  
Luckily, they appeared a couple of hundred yards away down the beach from where the Fearow were at. Sharie, Ki, and Mewtwo were all sore, and Sharie dared not mention the pain in her leg; but otherwise they all seemed unharmed.  
  
Ki, getting her senses, began to shake as she realized what awful snare she'd just barely escaped. Tears filled her eyes and she fought to keep from crying, which was nothing compared to the howling baby Aaryanna was doing.  
  
*Sh, it's all right,* she said, quivering so badly she was privately afraid she was going to drop her own daughter. She looked up at Mewtwo, her eyes locking with his, and two lone tears escaped down her cheeks.  
  
Mewtwo was there in a second, cradling her shivering form close and grateful she was unhurt.  
  
*I thought you'd been skewered!* he choked miserably. *It all happened so fast!*  
  
*I-i'm okay.....* stammared Ki, quivering hard. *So's Aaryanna....*  
  
Tears of frustration poured down her cheeks. In her arms Aaryanna continued to squall.  
  
*It's not over yet!* cried Sharie in warning. Her eyes had never removed from the Fearow, who had noticed them almost instantly. *Here they come!*  
  
The Fearow had decided to attack in droves, from all sides, making escape virtually impossible. At all angles they were hurling down in nosedive patterns.  
  
*Stay behind me!* Sharie sharply commanded. Her eyes began to glow, and the air around them shimmered a bright yellow light for an instant.  
  
Barely a second later, the air was filled with surprise sqawks of pain as the Fearow were painfully bounced off an invisible Barrier sheild Sharie had erected around them all. Sharie was so strong not one of them could penetrate it.  
  
*This will protect you,* said Sharie quietly. *I am going back out there.*  
  
*Sharie, no, you can't!* protested Ki. *You'll get killed for sure!*  
  
*I don't know of what will happen, exactly,* Sharie replied evenly, turning to face them. *But they must be stopped before they kill you. Their behaivor isn't right, and I sensed they are being controlled somehow. That's why I won't kill them; they aren't under their own control right now.*  
  
*You can't face all of them at once!* Ki had to fight hard to keep from losing her cool. She grasped Sharie's hand tightly. *They're so fast that even as powerful as you are, with speed on their side they'll catch you unawares!*  
  
*I have no choice, Ki. I've *got* to try. This really isn't their fault, either.* Sharie smiled faintly and gave Ki's hand a small sqeeze. *I'll do my best. This sheild will protect you for awhile, you'll both be safe here. I'll teleport out. And Ki--* Sharie paused, and her lips quirked upwards again. *Thank you for trusting me, despite who I am. I can't tell you how much that means to me.*  
  
Without another word, or waiting for a reply, she vanished.  
  
Ki turned and buried her face in Mewtwo's chest.  
  
*This isn't fair,* she sobbed. *This isn't fair that she's going to her grave because we can't charge up our powers enough to help her.*  
  
*I know, my Angel,* he replied soberly, hugging her closely and cursing his head blow. *I feel the exact same way about her now.*  
  
****  
  
Sharie reappeared over the ocean, not too far away. She was still close enough to be seen easily.  
  
Puckering her small mouth, she uttered a sharp whistle.  
  
"Come on, you featherbrains!" she screeched across the waves. "I'm over here! Get those birdie butts in gear! Or are you gonna give up?!"  
  
Controlled or not, her words had the intended effect of making the birds mad. They all forgot about Ki and Mewtwo and headed straight for her.  
  
To make sure they all forgot, Sharie allowed them all to get close--*too* close, in her private opinion--to be sure they had her.  
  
Ki and Mewtwo watched in horror as Sharie was the vicitim of a brief frenzied attack on her person.  
  
Just as quickly, the motion stopped.  
  
Every bird was frozen in midair.  
  
*What's wrong?* asked Ki, anxiously rocking a now-whimpering Aaryanna in a vain attempt to soothe her. The little girl was no longer squalling loudly, but she could not be calmed otherwise.  
  
*She's using her powers to hold them firm,* answered Mewtwo, watching in fascination.  
  
Sharie really was remarkable.  
  
****  
  
Again Sharie felt a brief burst of pain in her injured leg, but she ignored it. All the birds were frozen and unable to move.  
  
Holding all of them wasn't easy, because she had to keep a mental edge on the Barrier bubble protecting Ki and Mewtwo. Still, she held them firmly in place, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.  
  
She approached the biggest Fearow, the leader of the group. She stopped just out of range of his snapping beak. He hissed at her angrily.  
  
*Be quiet,* Sharie ordered him tersely in telepathy, making sure he understood. *You and your friends have caused quite enough trouble for today. I'm going to see exactly *what* it is that has caused you to go on such a murderous frenzy.*  
  
She closed her eyes, and she let her powers penetrate his mind. She hated to do this to other living creatures, especially against their will, but this was necessary. The evil she sensed in the Fearow did not belong to him. It was from some other source.  
  
It was not direct mind control. No foreign entity was actively making each Fearow do this or that. What Sharie found, however, was almost as bad.  
  
It was one of the most powerful, deeply-set Psychic suggestions she'd ever encountered. She, Mewtwo, and Ki were not deliberate targets--they were targets only because they'd been seen first after the psychic suggestion had been planted in the minds of these Fearow. The message was simple--go, find some targets, and the first ones you see keep attacking until destroyed--and had the essence of evil; as if someone, some evil and outrageously powerful psychic mind had embedded it in their heads just for the hell of it.  
  
Sharie was shocked and outraged. Who'd do such a thing?! The imprint left by the being responsible for the suggestion was clear, but it was of an origin unfamiliar to Sharie. It was so powerful that it seemed only a pokemon could do it, but what pokemon would be capeable of such cruelty? Sharie only knew that if she felt the psychic signature again, she'd know who it was, at least.  
  
Sharie only knew of one thing to do; forcibly lifting the suggestion from their minds herself. It's origin was so unfamiliar to her she was not sure how much power it would take her, plus she'd have to mulitply that by every Fearow present.  
  
She'd also have to do it in one massive psychic wave, and pray it all worked the first time. If she missed any, they might escape her power and doom them all. She had to do this *here* and *now*.  
  
Sharie closed her eyes.  
  
Her body began to glow an even brighter Amethyst, as if she was drawing upon some great power within her.  
  
Ki and Mewtwo were almost blinded as Sharie began to glow so brightly she could not be seen.  
  
A staticy amethyst charge surrounded her body like a ball and, in a brilliant explosion of light, expanded outwards at a dizzying pace, englufing all the Fearow.  
  
It wasn't a psychic blast meant to kill them, or even hurt them, but Sharie was in their minds all at once, struggling with her power to lift the essence of evil from them all in a collective fashion.  
  
It was harder than she thought; whomever had done this was excessively powerful in a way they should not have been. The essence within each bird's mind crackled fiercely, roaring angrily at being forcibly ripped from the minds of the Fearow. The psychic suggestions had some sort of built-in defense mechanism, because it was using the latent Special powers of the birds' minds to fight back, mentally stabbing at her each time she attempted to lift it from their minds.  
  
A fierce pain crossed her temples, and she felt the edge of her hold on the Barrier protecting Ki and Mewtwo beginning to waver, as well as her hold on the birds.  
  
*I've only got one more shot at this!* she told herself feirecely. It was taking more and more of her concentration, which was a danger in itself. What she was about to do would shatter her hold on the birds *and* the Barrier, but hopefully, neither would be needed after this.  
  
She didn't just notch up the volume of power she was emitting, she opened the floodgates on her mind.  
  
Ki and Mewtwo only saw a brilliant white light, much brighter than the one surrounding Sharie and the Fearow before, suddenly explode and expand outwards from where Sharie was hovering at the center of this crowd and engulf all the birds in a heartbeat.  
  
At the same time, the Barrier bubble protecting them vanished; Sharie having apparently lost her hold on it.  
  
The individuals within could only hope that it would no longer be needed.  
  
****  
  
The glow seemed to last for an eternity.  
  
Sharie knew that she'd never poured out so much power before; though she was also grateful she was nowhere near her limit of her powers. However, outside of the birds's minds she now sensed little outside of this maddening inferno; and they were struggling all the harder. But the stronger power of her mind was overcoming the psychic suggestions at last.  
  
She'd sensed the barrier shatter and dissolve around Ki and Mewtwo; but she'd had no choice. The suddenness of how she had turned up her power had snapped her link with it.  
  
At last, several seconds after she'd begun, icy blue essences Sharie sensed lifted, like small fogs, from the birds' minds. Their eyes became clear, but it wasn't without price.  
  
Just as they lifted from the bird's minds, with the last of their power, the psychic suggestions all combined to form one last, vicious stab at Sharie before they vanished for good, with no power source to hold them.  
  
Sharie cried out at the unexpected stab of pain searing her senses, and for one extremely painful instant, her whole world was fire. The stab directly attacked her psychic control in a way she'd never before seen, so she could not defend herself.  
  
The flood of power snapped off as a result.  
  
The Fearow began looking around them; confused. Sharie staggered in the air for several moments, but managed to hold her ground, getting her bearings.  
  
Down below, Mewtwo was more than astonished. *What is that girl made of?*  
  
Sharie said only a few short, simple words to the Fearow. *You're freed. Now go.*  
  
The birds looked at her white face, too dazed to do anything but obey. They looked at each other and shrugged, not remembering how they got here, and really confused. So when even a human girl gave them a simple direction to go; they did, glad for some direction.  
  
"Fearooooww!"  
  
In an insant, they were out of sight, the danger now over.  
  
Almost.  
  
The combination of the last psychic attack on Sharie's mind, and shutting the flow of power her body had been emitting off so abruptly wasn't without it's consequences. It was like standing up too abruptly making one feel dizzy and faint; only this was much worse.  
  
Her eyes swam, everything becoming a blur of color for an instant before darkness overcame her.  
  
Her whole body went limp; and she plummeted quite suddenly towards the waves below.  
  
****  
  
Ki's elation at the departing Fearow turned to utter horror when Sharie began to drop like a stone.  
  
*Mewtwo!* she mentally screamed. *She's going to drown!*  
  
Even before all the words were out of her mouth Mewtwo was moving. Charging up his limited ability, he flew as fast as he could.  
  
He caught Sharie, cradled in his arms protectively, just before she hit the ocean waves right below them.  
  
He knew what had happened; he and Ki had sensed it all.  
  
He smiled; admiring Sharie's grit. He understood now that Sharie's delicate appearance, for she looked as fragile and delicate as Ki, was very deceptive. It was clear Sharie, for her size and how thin she was, was deceptively strong, probably stronger than most her size and frame. He could feel it; there were tough muscles in those slender arms and legs.  
  
Mewtwo shook his head to himself. He had, after living with Ki for over a year now, become aware that for some women, a delicate appearance did not necessarily mean a fragile, delicate constitution. (Although becoming aware of this in Ki had not lessened his desire to protect his Angel from harm at all costs. What kind of a person was he if he didn't?)  
  
Sharie, it appeared, was just like Ki in this respect. Delicate-looking, but deceptively strong.  
  
Sharie's fainting wasn't from using too much power, that was for sure. If she could do that she was almost likely capeable of much more powerful blasts. But that last attack by the psychic influence in the Fearow's minds had snapped her power flow off so abruptly, the sudden drop in power had almost taken her lifeforce along with it, causing her to faint. If she'd shut it off like that under her own power, at least she'd still be awake. However, since she hadn't, it was like a rebound effect from the sheer emptiness suddenly in her head.  
  
Mewtwo almost thought she'd be okay untila spreading scarlet stain on her leg caught his eye. To his horror, the bandage on her leg--he'd barely noticed it earlier--was fast becoming soaked with a red fluid. How had that happened? She wasn't bleeding moments ago, while fighting off the birds.  
  
He suddenly remembered, and wanted to kick himself. Part of her power had likely been used on holding the blood flow back by sheer will. Snapping off her powers so suddenly--  
  
The red stain reached the bottom of the bandage, where it touched her purple tennis shoes, and began staining them an ugly color, too.  
  
All of this happened in a matter of moments. Mewtwo, in a near panic, turned to head towards shore with Sharie in his arms. However, he stopped again when she moaned softly and began to open her eyes.  
  
****  
  
Someone was holding her. Someone strong. But who? Why wasn't she dead by now?  
  
*Sharie?* the voice, a psychic one, was urgent. *Sharie, wake up. Can you hear me?*  
  
"I--I can hear you," she responded faintly. Her leg was throbbing, and the bandage around it felt damp, and so did her shoe. She felt a pulsing sensation there, too, a fiery one. If she hadn't torn open her leg wound, then she had a new one in the same area.....  
  
*Thank heavens,* said the voice, and weakly, her eyes opened. To her surprise, her unique green eyes were staring into Mewtwo's ameythst ones!  
  
*You've only been unconscious for a few seconds,* he said quickly. *But you're hurt. I'm getting you to shore.*  
  
What she said next totally floored him.  
  
*Why?* she asked, in weak telepathy. *Why did you catch me? I was certain you'd simply let me fall.*  
  
He almost stumbled in midair. *WHAT?*  
  
*You'd be rid of me that way.*  
  
*How could you think--* he said, then stopped. She doesn't know, he realized. She doesn't know I see her for who she truly is now. I haven't had the chance to tell her.  
  
*Oh, Sharie, I know better now. That trance I went into with Ki removed almost all my doubt of you. And by the virtue of what you have just done, you've more than proven your true self to me. I am honored to call you a friend, not to mention forever in your debt.*  
  
Sharie was too white for her cheeks to pinken, but her eyes sparkled. *Thank you. But you are not in my debt.*  
  
*We'll discuss that later,* he said. *Your leg is bleeding. And badly.*  
  
They touched down on shore as he said this.  
  
*I know. I can feel it.* The disconnected way she said it shocked him.  
  
*Why aren't you screaming, then?* he asked, incredulous. *I'd think you'd be howling.*  
  
*I don't know. I've always had a rather strong tolerance for pain.*  
  
Maybe so, thought Mewtwo to himself, but the way she said it didn't fully convince him. He'd already seen how good Sharie was on controlling what her emotions showed to other people. It was more likely she felt it; she'd just learned not to react to it. He didn't know how he knew, somehow he just knew.  
  
Maybe that was part of the reason she was nowhere as quick to anger as him or Ki, except on a few sensetive subjects. Sharie was a master of controlling herself, a sort of self-defense against the hurtful world in it's own right.  
  
****  
  
As soon as Ki reached them, she was sobbing as she threw her arms around Sharie, still held securely by Mewtwo.  
  
*I thought you'd been killed!* she cried.  
  
Surprised, and strangely grateful, Sharie returned the fierce hug for a moment. She wasn't used to someone showing such concern over her, outside of her family. Even though Ki was overreacting, it was still a nice feeling.  
  
*I'm okay. Don't worry, Ki, though thank you for caring. I'll be okay.*  
  
*But your leg....!*  
  
*Set me down, Mewtwo, beside my pack,* Sharie urged him quietly. He did so reluctantly; concerned because she was growing steadily paler.  
  
As soon as he did, she pressed both her hands on the blood-soaked bandage on her lower leg, the pressure urging the blood to slow.  
  
It was a manner that told Mewtwo she knew what she was doing, but her hands were trembling and her face was looking peaked by now.  
  
*Let me help you,* he urged. *You're weakening.*  
  
*I'm okay,* she said rather too suddenly, to his surprise. She was frowning in a manner that spoke volumes. He sensed she didn't like others to do things for her, as if she couldn't do them herself. In fact, the look on her face seemed to flash the word pet peeve. It startled him, until he thought about it a moment.  
  
Of course. After a lifetime of being on her own so much, she'd be used to caring for herself without the help of others, and she'd already shown she was more than capeable of caring for herself without another's help. It was true, she was more than tough enough.  
  
But refusing help because of that alone? It was a trait she should amend a bit, he figured. He'd learned to do it. And so had Ki. Ki was not just his mate in life, she was his partner. They supported each other, in different ways.  
  
He rephrased the question. Sharie ought to learn that there were indeed those out there willing to help her because they wanted to do so. Genuinely wanting to help was far different than ordering her around. *Please, will you let me? It's within my limited power range, and after what you've done, I really do wish to do this for you.*  
  
That did it. She smiled at his sincerity. *Okay, if you can, since you did ask nicely.*  
  
The twinkle in her eyes replaced the earlier frown, and he laughed his telepathic laugh. She was teasing him; so she did have a sense of humor after all. Gently he reached out and placed his hand against the blood- soaked bandage.  
  
Sharie's leg glowed for a moment, and she sensed a healing power flooding her leg and her body. A moment later, the burning sensation stopped.  
  
Mewtwo laughed at the startled look on her face. *I've healed your wound,* he said with a smile, *But I'm afraid I can't replace the blood. I don't know how much you've lost.*  
  
*Thank you,* she said, truly grateful. *It's not life-threatening yet; I'm a scientist, I'd know. I'll just be tired for a few days.*  
  
She reached for her pack and withdrew a pair of medical scissors. She cut through the bloody bandages, revealing her bloodstained leg--but no wound in sight, not even a scratch.  
  
*You're good,* she marvelled. *I have a limited ability myself, but I can't use my healing powers on my own body, and Ki's leg wound did not necessitate it. Your head wounds disturbed the psychic areas of your minds; a place even I can't touch.*  
  
*Nor I,* he was forced to admit. Sharie reached for an alcohol-soaked wipe in her pack and opened it, cleaning the blood off her leg.  
  
*Oh, no,* she groaned. *My shoe is ruined.*  
  
Mewtwo wondered if he should point out that her shoes were very worn anyways. *Were those the ones you were traveling in?*  
  
*Yes.* His question did not fool her. *I do suppose I need a new pair. I'll have to get one back in Pallet Town.*  
  
*Think you can fly that far? Or teleport?* he asked.  
  
Sharie was forced to admit that she was now a bit more limited than she was before. *Teleporting takes energy,* she admitted. *So does flying, but at least with flying I'll know where I am going.*  
  
*If I had all my powers intact I'd take you there myself,* Mewtwo ventured.  
  
*That's all right; I'll find my way. I've got to get these plants in here back to Nurse Joy, and I am going to have a little talk with her. I am sure she had her reasons for telling you about me, but I want to be certain.*  
  
*The Nurse is not a blabbermouth,* said Ki quickly.  
  
Sharie smiled. *I thought not.*  
  
*She noticed the similarity between you and I,* Ki continued. *I'm the only other one she'd ever met with the powers of an inbred psychic, though the source of mine is clear.*  
  
*And mine isn't,* Sharie finished. *Okay, then, I understand why. The nurse did not strike me as a gossip. I like her and I did not think she'd set out to do anything to me.*  
  
*No,* said Ki. *We know her well.*  
  
She turned to Mewtwo. *Come on, my love, we must get home,* she said quietly. *I'm sure Mew is beyond frantic by now. I would not be surprised if she's convinced we're dead or something.*  
  
*I would not put it past her, Angel,* he agreed fully. *And we have the other babies to see to. But Mew's good at caring for them. I'm not worried about that. Come, let us go.*  
  
Ki turned back to Sharie. *I hope I see you again,* she said softly, holding out her hands.  
  
Sharie took them. *I do, too,* she said. *Honest, you two, you can trust me. Not a word will go to my family or anybody but Nurse Joy about you.*  
  
*I believe that,* said Mewtwo sincerely. *Sharie, how old are you? I can't remember what Nurse Joy said.*  
  
*Seventeen about a week and a half ago, the day I moved to Pallet Town.*  
  
Ki smiled, but also looked startled. *You're only two, maybe two and a half, years younger than me!* she exclaimed. *But....what day was it again? The date?*  
  
Sharie whispered a date that made Ki go white.  
  
*That was the day I had the babies! Wow! Sharie, your birthday is the same as Aaryanna's--and all the rest!*  
  
Sharie smiled, though her tired face was too white to blush. *Fancy that. I'd love to meet the others sometime. I at least hope we meet again, too.*  
  
*So do I,* said Ki. *How about sometime soon we invite you over, if you don't mind visiting around caring for babies?*  
  
*If you both don't mind, okay,* Sharie was touched. She'd almost never had friends like this, and ones who were willing to accept her, now, as much as she was willing to accept them, with no further reservation.  
  
Sharie stood up, her legs trembling slightly. But she regained her footing quickly. Her body was strong. In a day or two, she knew, she would be perfectly fine.  
  
Mewtwo picked up her bag for her to hand it to her, and it shocked even him how heavy it was.  
  
*My goodness,* he commented, hesistating on handing it to her. *This feels like a ton of bricks! I do hope you don't strain yourself! I do not want to allow that to happen.*  
  
She smiled at him as he unwillingly handed it to her. Heavy as it was, and weak though she was, she shouldered the bag with little effort. The sincerity in his eyes caused her to not feel the irritation she might have felt otherwise. It was true--she'd forgotten what true friendship was for. Mewtwo wasn't saying it because he thought her incapable of doing it herself just because she was small and female--he was saying it because he genuinely cared and wanted to help. It wasn't cruelty or arrogance that prompted his words. She was forced to admit to herself that there was a big difference.  
  
She'd learned something else today, too. It did not help to read into something that truly wasn't there to begin with, or hadn't been meant that way. Even though she prided herself on not jumping to conclusions based on a few words that did not agree with her, she knew she'd done that here. She'd know in the future to find the true meaning, not simply what it looked or sounded like at first.  
  
Finding true friends really did help to see what was true and sincere, and it was a lesson she was grateful to learn.  
  
****  
  
End chapter 5. Like it? No? Part 6 coming sooner or later.... 


	6. Visiting Invitation

Legal disclaimers: Pokemon, Game Freak, whomever else affilated with them, own Pokemon, Not little *moi*. Wish I did, though. Imagine the millions I'd have made....er, ahem. Anyways, Mystic Mewtwo owns the world of "Between Two Worlds" and I only own Sharie, from "Of Moonlight Shadows and Echoes Past". Here, that story never happened, but Sharie's essentially the same. Yes, I have Mystic Mewtwo's permission for this venture, and her support. No, it does not take place in her "official" time line or mine. Since she's keeping me updated on the progress of her own sequal, I know we are going to have quite a few differences :D  
  
You know, sometimes I really *hate* this stupid Desktop Publisher I have to use. I had Chapter 6 ready and rarin' to go and just as I was converting it to .txt the stupid publisher decided to eat my disk for dinner. Yum yum. I swear it seemed to belch after it was done, too :P Lost everything on my disk as a result. Thank goodness I had a backup disk with most of the other chapters on it! But I still lost chapter 6, (and one I really liked, too!!) so this is my second attempt at it. Cross your fingers for me.  
  
One last interruption: I've had martial arts on the brain lately, as I've considered returning to Taekwondo of late. A few years ago I took it for a couple of years, long enough to earn my purple belt. I guess thinking about it so much sort of wove it's way into the storyline, in a minute way.  
  
Hwever, for the would-be creeps and bullies who think Martial Arts is just an easy beat-up tool, let me tell you this: I do NOT advocate the usage of martial arts for any way other than intended. Any good teacher will not only train their students in kicks, blocks, and punches, but also of self- control and self-discipline. It is never meant to be used for picking fights or manipulating others. Those who do are cowards who can't control themselves and have failed to learn the true spirit and achievement most martial arts training offers. I wanted to make this clear.  
  
Shadowed Reflections, Chapter 6 By ZeoViolet ****  
  
*Where in the hell have you *BEEN*?!* wailed Mew as soon as the palace doors swung open and admitted a very sore and exhausted Ki and Mewtwo. *I have been out of my MIND with worry.....*  
  
Indeed, her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, making it evident she'd been crying.  
  
*Through hell,* answered Ki tersely, headed directly for the tower stairs.  
  
*Through total hell, and it's a miracle we're here at all.* Echoed Mewtwo tiredly, dragging along behind as if he did not have the energy left in him at all.  
  
*That's what I was worried about!* wailed Mew again. *And the babies--*  
  
*How are they?* Ki demanded as she started up the steps frantically, a whimpering Aaryanna held tightly against her chest.  
  
*They're all right in a sense that I've fed them the best I can,* answered Mew, shocked at Ki's attitude. *They're hungry again by now. I haven't had a moment's peace for hours because I could not give them the one thing they wanted most--their parents! And here you come--*  
  
*Save it, Mew!* Ki exploded, by now racing up the stairs headlong. Her breath could be heard rasping in her chest, as if she was on the verge of sobbing. *Just shut the hell up!*  
  
Mew's face crumpled in a miserable mixture of shock and pain at those words. Even Mewtwo, dragging along behind and barely hearing, did notice this and had to admit to himself that hadn't been very nice.  
  
*I'm sorry, Mew,* he said over the nursury door above them banging shut. *I am sure Ki did not mean it. It's true, we've barely survived the day. She'll apologize once she gets her bearings, I am sure of it. She's been holding back all day--it's hitting her at once by now.*  
  
Mew just stared at him. She did not say anything explicit--for once--but she looked into Mewtwo's eyes. In them, probably where he did not want her to see it, she could just discern gathering storm clouds. If his words were true, then it was't just Ki suffering at the moment.  
  
*It's okay,* said Mew quietly, swallowing past the lump in her throat and bravely putting aside her hurt. Mewtwo simply turned and went up the stairs, dragging his feet and his tail as he went. *I raised Ki. It's just her nature.*  
  
She floated, trailing up behind him, her own shoulders slumping at his dejected sigh. She let out her own as they reached the nursury door.  
  
****  
  
They found Ki in there, rocking in her rocking chair in a grave sort of motion, nursing Brianna and Morgan. Her head was bent and she made no indication she heard them come in.  
  
Only her slumped shoulders, quivering ever so slightly, told them she was crying herself.  
  
The other three babies were in their cribs, wailing in hunger. Only Aaryanna was mostly quiet, giving short whimpers because she sensed the intolerable mood in the room all too clearly.  
  
Except for holding her babies in each arm so they could nurse, Ki did not move a muscle. Only her chest and shoulders spasmed with silent sobs. She made no indication she sensed anybody else in the room until Mew was right beside the rocking chair.  
  
*I'm sorry, Mew,* Ki quivered, looking dejectedly ahead, seeing nothing, and tears streaming down her cheeks. *I had absolutely no right to say that to you. No right at all. I'm sorry.*  
  
*It's okay, dear.* Mew scrubbed the tears from her own eyes and leaned over to kiss Ki lightly on the cheek. *I know you did not mean it. Today must have been bad for you, I can see it more than even Mewtwo has said.*  
  
*That's no excuse,* said Ki, then gave a ragged breath. *Oh, gods, I just can't hold it back anymore.....*  
  
*Please, Angel, don't cry,* said the soft mental tone of the one Ki loved so much. She felt a hand, quivering slightly, softly touch her hair. *We're safe now. You don't have to cry.*  
  
Mewtwo crouched down beside Ki as he said this, his arm slipping around her shoulders.  
  
Ki turned to stare up at him, her brilliant, unique green eyes shimmering. Through her tears she saw his own he could no longer hide.  
  
*Don't cry, nothing,* she said, with a small smile that barely lasted a moment. *Yeah, right. We all have a right to cry. More than once today I saw you nearly killed; taken from me. Aaryanna, too. It's been hell holding it back.*  
  
*I know,* he answered, gritting his teeth but unable to stop the salty flow of tears down his cheeks. *I thought I had lost you today, my Angel. Twice. But again, miracles proved themselves to happen, don't they? That we must be happy for.*  
  
Ki smiled at him, her eyes no longer brimming over. He was right. The power of miracles had played in their favor once more, against all odds. She was still with those she loved the most, and the glowing look in her eyes proved it.  
  
Mewtwo smiled at her tenderly. He brushed his hand across his cheeks, drying them, before leaning down to kiss Ki, their lips meeting and melding together in the very sweetest of gestures. In that moment, Ki sensed again their souls practically becoming one, it was so intense and so vivedly real.  
  
Mew had the good grace to remain silent. Besides, something she suddenly noticed would have struck anyone dumb in sweet shock.  
  
Ki and Mewtwo's kiss seemed to calm the turbulence in the room, and as if by magic, a sweet peace stole forth. The room became utterly silent and utterly content as each and every baby stopped crying. The power of love filled the room, in suffocating waves too strong to be denied, and Mew dared not make a sound, so as not to shatter this gentle, calming peace.  
  
****  
  
A short while later, all the babies were fed. Drowsily, in sleepy comfort, they drifted into dreamland, safe in the knowledge their parents were with them and nothing further was amiss in their world.  
  
Ki kept lingering in the nursury, staring longingly at her children, Mewtwo by her side. He, too, could not bear to be parted from them again so soon.Only sharp pains of hunger in his own stomach urged them both down the stairs. They hadn't eaten for a long time, and with their powers so limited, food was more important than ever to speed them to full recovery.  
  
Sharie had given them some very strict warnings, just before her own weary departure back towards Pallet Town. Their general power usage would return within days. However, for many weeks, she had strongly urged them, it would be highly dangerous for either one of them to strain themselves by pushing their powers beyond mild limits. Doing so, even a psychic attack even once, could cause them to suffer a relapse that would take even months to come out of, with the types of injuries they had suffered.  
  
Mewtwo knew without a doubt she was right. He'd seen it in other psychic pokemon at Giovanni's hideout, and knew it wasn't pretty.  
  
As hungry as they were, though, they found themselves with little appetite. Ki just picked at her food, only making herself eat because she knew she was not only feeding herself, but her babies, as well.  
  
Only then did Mew dare bring up the subject she'd been dreading. *So....is it all right now if I ask what the hell happened to you both today?*  
  
*Not really,* said Mewtwo, feeling his stomach twist with memory. He put down his fork, unable to even look at his plate of food. *We are only alive because of a true miracle.*  
  
Mew's eyes widened, and as Mewtwo and even Ki began to talk, they grew big as saucers and continually bigger. By the time they finished, the poor pink pokemon looked about ready to faint.  
  
****  
  
*Are you mad?!* she demanded rightly enough. *If this girl is of the fouled bloodlines you say she is from then she's surely not trustworthy! She's been tricking you somehow!*  
  
*I already told you what happened,* said Mewtwo tersly. *She's more than proved herself to us; and by her own actions told us her soul is good. She won't betray us.*  
  
*Forgive me if I still have my reservations,* muttered Mew. *I have my own mind and my own opinion, thank you. I know you have wanted a friend again since that Maxi girl you told me about was killed out of her loyalty to you. A friend is a good thing, but if you actually do invite her over here some day she'll have to prove herself to me, as well. I won't abide having you or your family hurt again.*  
  
*You'll do nothing to upset her,* warned Mewtwo darkly. *This is my home and not yours. You are right, your brain is your own and there's nothing I can do to make you think any way but your own way. But you'll be civil to her if you want to stay.*  
  
*I never said I'd do anything of that sort, now did I?* Mew pointed out impatiently. *I'll just be on my own guard until I'm convinced for myself she's no threat. You cannot blame me there.*  
  
*After all we've been through, no, I cannot blame your feelings,* he responded tightly. *But convincing yourself won't come at the price of hurting her, since she's been through enough already. Understand?*  
  
Mew only nodded, conceding defeat for now. It was the best she could do until she could make him understand otherwise.  
  
****  
  
Ki and Mewtwo were already well awake with the dawn that greeted them the second morning after the attack. Caring for five babies around the clock left no room for the weary, but especially after what had happened, neither would trade these precious moments with their children for anything in the world.  
  
Indeed, they felt much better. Their powers were almost back to normal, but they knew that their grip on them was still very fragile. They heeded Sharie's warning well and did nothing with their powers that was not absolutely necessary, except for telepathy and brief flying. It was much easier to get around by Teleportation in their own home. Since they knew it so well, the energy wasted was minimal.  
  
Ki stared at the red sun as it began to rise over the horizon while absently cradling Anika on her shoulder and patting her tiny back in a soothing rhythm, encouraging sleep.  
  
The first deep crimson rays burst over the horizon, pinkening the clouds around it in pleasant tones. Ki smiled, but also felt a twinge of pain. She remembered such sunrises at Professor Oak's place, with Maxi by her side in those days, her friend while she had missed Mewtwo, away building this palace.  
  
In that moment, Ki really missed her friend like fire. It was so unfair she'd had to die like she did.  
  
Their only loyal friend, until now. Sharie could never replace Maxi in Ki's heart, but she was her own person. The only one now that had showed them unquestioned loyalty and acceptance since Maxi.  
  
Staring out the window, Ki had a thought that made her smile. She'd never had the chance to invite Maxi over, as she had promised to do that day about a year ago. Ki really missed having a female friend even close to her own age. Nor did she want to leave again anytime soon. She would not be keen on leaving her babies again for at least a few more days. No, she'd stay right here.  
  
But Sharie should be feeling better now, should't she? At least be back on her feet?  
  
Why not let her come over?  
  
Ki liked the idea, but she also frowned. She had no idea if Sharie had made it home safely at all. Sharie had been far weaker than she let on, and Ki suspected her powers, due to that last psychic blow, had suffered as greatly as theirs, if not more.  
  
What if she had given out and plummeted to her death in a watery grave?  
  
That question had bothered Ki ever since, and she could not stand not knowing anymore.  
  
Ki suddenly felt her spine tingle with sensation; she sensed Mewtwo teleporting in just a split second before he actually materialized, his hands down around her slim waist as he appeared, hugging her from behind.  
  
*What troubles you, my Angel?* he inquired gently.  
  
Without words, she let the mental pictures she'd been seeing flood his mind. He understood.  
  
*I've worried about that, too,* he admitted. *Yes, I think it is time we invite her over, and see that she's okay.*  
  
*Shall we invite her for breakfast, my love?* Ki asked, setting a sleeping Anika back in her crib.  
  
Mewtwo reached down and gently stroked his daughter's soft cheek. *So early? Ki, she was so weak she was barely conscious. She strove to hide it from us but I could see it. Surely she'd be sleeping more.*  
  
*I don't know,* answered Ki seriously. *She's too vibrant to stay in bed if she could possibly stand up. I think she'd be awake by now. She's sure to feel better.*  
  
*Okay, my Angel,* he chuckled. *I will go and inquire as to how she is. If she is who I think she is she won't mind visiting around five tiny, four- and-a-half-pound infants.*  
  
*Don't be gone long,* Ki answered with a fond smile, knowing she'd won.  
  
Mewtwo understood. He wasn't too keen on leaving his family behind for even a few minutes, either, but he'd be back soon enough.  
  
*I'll be back,* he assured her, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Ki shuddered violently at the first touch of his lips, for it ignited her pent-up passion all too easily. Damn! The babies were still two days shy of two weeks old! How could she *possibly* last another six?!  
  
Mewtwo felt the same burning sensation rip straight through him. It'd been over three months! He had to let go before his hormones got to ruling his head, or he'd end up not controlling himself. He knew full well Ki could not, either, and if they did something they should't too soon, he could injure her, probably seriously.  
  
So Ki only felt a shudder race through both their frames as they both wrenched themselves away.  
  
*What bad timing,* he rasped. *Just when I'd rather be making love to you all day long....*  
  
Ki flushed scarlet and gave him an affectionate push. *Oh, go on! There'll be time in the future to more than make up for what we've missed, I promise! Now go!*  
  
*I'll hold you to that, Angel!* he vowed, vanishing abruptly in a rare display of flashy stars. His mental voice echoed over the room as he did this. *Believe me, I'll hold you to it!....*  
  
****  
  
Just as the first tinges of dawn also poured their life-giving beauty over Pallet Town, Sharie Triesta stepped out of her seaside dwelling as her fingers finished twisting her hair up into a knot on her head as usual. She was tired, but she could not do any more sleeping. Besides, Nurse Joy would not allow her to return to work for a few more days yet. The poor nurse had been horrified enough upon seeing her condition and hearing her story.  
  
Professor Oak had been by to check on her twice a day now, instead of once a day like had had been doing. He did not know of her seeing Mewtwo, though. What did it matter? Sharie suspected he sensed it anyways. She felt guilty saying nothing to him; as her respect for the venerated professor was utmost.  
  
She smiled to herself. She was not used to others caring. Ki and Mewtwo had made it plain that they could care, too, and she was privately grateful to have found such friends. Such friends were few and she sensed they were more than just the fair-weather type.  
  
Suddenly, the prickles on the back of her neck rose. She heard a faint *whist* and her mental alarm system screamed at her silently but with full force. She wheeled about abruptly, holding herself in a defensive pose, ready to strike, something her matrial-arts training from her father had taught her to do.  
  
She found herself staring at a very astonished Mewtwo, who was looking at her with wide, wary eyes. Seeing her defensive pose and knowing he'd startled her, he quickly raised his hands.  
  
*Whoa! Sharie! I come in peace! Take me to your leader!*  
  
Sharie's face, which had been pale before, had gone sheet-white. Seeing who it was and letting the thought penetrate her brain, she sighed and lowered her defenses.  
  
"Sorry, Mewtwo," she breathed, forcing her pounding heart to calm. "I did not mean to do that, but know that martial arts is sheer instinct for me. I had it drilled into my head for my own protection, so please never sneak up on me like that. I could have floored you."  
  
*I am sorry, as well,* he apologized, seeing her relax. *You were walking and I was teleporting, and I was trying not to hit you. I accidentally got in too close as a result.* A faint smile curved his lips as something she said occured to him. *Do you really think you could floor me?*  
  
"Psychic powers aside, absolutely," she answered quietly, and without hesistation. "I might be small but I've floored people far bigger than myself with ease. In that area, psychic powers nonwithstanding, I have no fear of you."  
  
He stared at her, dumbfounded. Her conviction was absolute. He knew it was the truth, too, for he'd seen fighting pokemon take down pokemon many times their size with a few movements. Even little Mankey or Machop he'd seen do the seemingly impossible against their opponents.  
  
If Sharie had such skills, and it was apparant she did, he'd feel very sorry for anybody who dared to cross her path. She was an incredible girl, he could see. Almost as incredible as Ki.  
  
Sharie smiled at him. "Well, now that my fright of the day is over, what brings you here?"  
  
*I cannot just drop in?* he teased her. She gestured towards a lawn chair and bade him to sit, while she settled on the stone porch steps.  
  
"If you do, don't hurt yourself," she responded smartly. "Of course you can. You and Ki are welcome here anytime."  
  
*Thank you,* he responded, glad to know. *I am here on Ki's behalf. She does not want to leave the babies alone again for awhile, as you can understand.*  
  
At this Sharie nodded.  
  
*But she is wondering if you'd like to come by and visit today,* he continued. *We did say you'd be invited sometime. That is, if you don't mind visiting around the babies.*  
  
Sharie's eyes widened; she'd clearly not expected this of them. Again she'd underestimated them.  
  
*We've both been worried, to tell the truth,* he confessed. *I am glad to see you made it home all right. You were far weaker than you tried to lead us to believe.*  
  
A faint flush *did* creep into Sharie's face at that, but only for a moment.  
  
"I made it, no cause for worry there," she whispered.  
  
Mewtwo shook his head. *Just the fact that you are the type to hide such things means I'm not convinced,* he stated.  
  
She heaved a sigh, raising a hand to her forehead to absently weave her fingers through her curly bangs. "Really, I am fine. Just some power weaknesses and limitations left, honest. I scared poor Nurse Joy half to death when she did see me. She, Professor Oak, and Officer Jenny had been looking everywhere for me."  
  
She saw the look in his eyes at that statement. "I only told Nurse Joy the truth. Officer Jenny just left after I told her I had met up with a bunch of Fearow who gave me trouble. I told Professor Oak that, too. He pretended to accept the explanation, but I could see he wasn't really convinced."  
  
Here she hesistated. "It....it isn't really my business, but I understand he has met you before."  
  
Mewtwo looked startled. *How do you know about that?*  
  
"Because Nurse Joy mentioned Maxi to me, and of his own will, for I would not have dared to ask him, he told me in detail what happened to Maxi. I'm sorry, Mewtwo." Sharie saw the sudden pain in his eyes.  
  
"But Professor Oak--never underestimate that man and his power. After he met me he did some digging on his old colleague and friend, my Da, and managed to get into some files that were supposed to be top secret. He found out that Da was the one who created you. I'd not been here long when he voiced his concern about my safety if I ever met you again. Your reputation precedes you."  
  
*That man does not know his right from his left,* said Mewtwo darkly. *He did not even speak directly to me--he consulted a pokedex first!*  
  
Sharie gave him a pained look. "Professor Oak is one of the most caring people I met. He didn't know you could talk, even telepathically. He's hurting enough over Maxi's death, so please, give him a break?"  
  
Mewtwo put talk of the Professor aside. Out of respect to Maxi he'd say nothing degrading about him, but that was all.  
  
So he changed the subject. *Unpleasant talk aside, Sharie, do you wish to come?*  
  
"Oh, that," Sharie smiled, suddenly remembering. "Yes. I'd love to come. But--" she frowned and looked down at herself. "That psychic blast I took-- it affected me in ways both similar to and different than yours. I strained myself too much trying to get home on top of it. I can do some things but teleportation or flying is, almost without exception, out for awhile. And," At this Mewtwo saw her flinch; she hated admitting to any weakness, "I feel much better, but my strength isn't fully back yet."  
  
*We've been careful, as well,* Mewtwo assured her. *But Teleportation is safe as long as I know where I am going. Since you can't fly, I'll teleport us both back. How does that sound to you?*  
  
"Great. Just great." Sharie smiled at him. "I've got a gift I want to give the babies, anyways, if you don't mind."  
  
The interested look he gave her amused her. "It's a surprise. You'll see it when we get there."  
  
Reluctantly he nodded. *Do you need to get ready?*  
  
Reflexively Sharie looked at herself. She was already dressed; in a purple button-down shirt that ended just above her shorts. She was wearing rather modest knee-length jean shorts and obviously-new sandals. "Hardly. But Professor Oak has been in the habit of swinging by each morning. If he comes and finds I am not here, he'll go bonkers. Especially after the blows I took and all the blood I lost. We'd better wait."  
  
No sooner had she said this than the sound of a bicycle bell could be heard. Some happy yips also came towards them from around the bend of the path, beyond some hedges.  
  
"Disappear or don't, but be quick," said Sharie quietly. "Since you two have met before, it's up to you, Mewtwo. Forgive me for any presumption you might think if I say this. Maxi's uncle is a fine man, and from what I've understood she took after him a lot."  
  
Mewtwo was so surprised he could not move. The mention of Maxi hurt, but Sharie's words had an impact on him. He did owe it to Maxi to speak to Oak, didn't he? It was only right.  
  
He squared himself and did not move.  
  
Sharie smiled at him.  
  
"Es! Es! Espeon!!!" came a series of happy little yips.  
  
"Slow down, you rascal! You'll get there soon enough!" came a breathless voice both recognized.  
  
"Espeon!" A purple blur came flying around the edge of the hedge, where Sharie had gotten up and walked to. It did not even pause to look around before the blur jumped straight into Sharie's arms.  
  
"Espeon! Espeon!" she yipped happily.  
  
Sharie started laughing. "Oh, hello, there, my little friend. So you're also better, aren't you?"  
  
"Espeon!" agreed the little psychic pokemon.  
  
Sharie smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Sharie? That you?" came Professor Oak's voice, raspy and out of breath. "Espeon got--away from me, the little rascal---I'm getting too old--for this--"  
  
He appeared around the hedge, dragging a bicycle with him.  
  
"It's okay, Professor. I have her right here," Sharie said, holding up the little Espeon whose life she had saved a week prior.  
  
"Good. She's been wanting to see you, and I let her out of her pokeball to run alongside me like she wanted, but she tore off--oh, my."  
  
Professor Oak's eyes riveted past Sharie to Mewtwo, who had quietly come up behind her.  
  
Professor Oak swallowed a bit nervously, shaking his head in astonishment. "I'm not seeing things, am I?"  
  
"No, Professor." Sharie said quietly. "He is here."  
  
Professor Oak nodded dumbly. "Ah, then, Sharie, your little adventure the other day *WAS* a bit more than Fearow, wasn't it?"  
  
Sharie nodded, her cheeks flushing with a thin color as her eyes lowred. "I am sorry I had to lie to you, professor. Nurse Joy knew the truth. I felt it necessary. Because of--"  
  
"--Of Maxi?" Professor Oak finished. "Nothing to forgive, Sharie. I understand, and also I now know why our dear nurse has vanished on occassion--oh, well..."  
  
He straightened and looked Mewtwo in the eye. "Hello, Mewtwo. Nice to see you again."  
  
Mewtwo looked surprised at the direct comment. Last time the Professor had spoken around him as if he could not understand what was being said.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again," continued the professor bravely. "I've been wanting to say some words to you for awhile."  
  
Mewtwo closed his eyes in pain. *That is why I remained here when we heard you coming. I owe it to Maxi.*  
  
"And so do I," said Professor Oak in a serious voice. He gave a shudder. "Because I never did thank you for avenging her death as you did. You got revenge on her murderers, so her soul is at peace. For that I can't thank you enough."  
  
Mewtwo's eyes flew open in astonishment. Professor Oak, despite the pain he also obviously felt at remembering that dark day of Maxi's murder, noticed the look.  
  
"Mewtwo, sometimes I may be dense in some areas, but I am nowhere near blind. I know of the special friendship you had with my niece. I saw her loyalty to you. The only true friends she'd found at that damnable Team Rocket place. Team Rocket betrayed her, and I know it was you who destroyed her murderers. Nobody else could have done it in the fashion you did."  
  
*They murdered our only friend, and also tried to kill Ki and myself. We felt her die,* said Mewtwo tightly. Sharie, who did not say a word, was not surprised to see his eyes well with tears, like Professor Oak's did. *It was partially self-defense, but far more it was exacting revenge.*  
  
Despite his brimming eyes, Professor Oak managed a sincere smile at this point. "And I'm grateful, to you and the young miss who went with you. I do hope you are both happy together."  
  
All color fled Mewtwo's face at these words. Puzzled, Professor Oak scratched his head. "Was it your wish I not know that? Been in love myself, Mewtwo. I know how it feels and I can see it in others, including you two. You're both very much alike at any rate, and your feelings were too deep for my objection. Nothing wrong with that."  
  
Sharie kept quiet, but smiled to herself. Now Mewtwo would know how seriously he'd underestimated the Professor. The truth was out.  
  
*I....thank you, for understanding,* Mewtwo just managed, barely.  
  
"No, thank YOU for being Maxi's true friends when she had no others," stated Professor Oak firmly. "How is the girl--Ki?"  
  
*She is fine. She's at home with our babies.* Mewtwo said simply, gauging Professor Oak's reaction. So far, with them really talking for the first time, he was seeing how right Sharie had been.  
  
There was a flash of surprise, but nothing too major. "Babies? How wonderful. I figured it'd happen. How many? Two?"  
  
*Five. Two boys, three girls.*  
  
Now he DID look astonished. "Five? My goodness. All healthy? All happy? Good," he said around Mewtwo's nod. "I wish you both the best. And--good luck."  
  
Sharie stiffened slightly when Professor Oak screwed up his courage and held out his hand to Mewtwo, more of a gesture of peace and trust than anything.  
  
Mewtwo stared at the proffered hand for several seconds, until Sharie started to feel nervous. What if he--  
  
Slowly Mewtwo extended his hand and grasped Professor Oak's with it. *Thank you,* he responded truthfully, glad to be able to see past an outside facade in the professor he'd not seen before, and grateful that one more human out there supported him and Ki.  
  
More lessons learned, and more friendships forged in the wake of the last traces of bitter mistrust, which had evaporated and blown away in the wind.  
  
****  
  
After telling Professor Oak she'd be leaving for awhile, and assuring him she was all right, she waved the professor down the road as he left, Espeon with him.  
  
"You really can trust him, you know," she said quietly to Mewtwo, when Oak was out of earshot.  
  
*Yes, and I see that now. It'll please Ki, as she's been wanting to do this herself ever since Maxi was killed.* Mewtwo stared down the road in the distance, his eyes damp, remembering.  
  
"Maxi would be happy, too, I am sure," Sharie said quietly. "She sounded like a rare, loyal person."  
  
*She was.*Mewtwo nodded, shaking himself out of sad thoughts. He promised himself that from now on, he'd do his best to remember Maxi in the best moments of her life, and not let her death sadden him anymore. She'd want to be remembered with joy.  
  
*Are you ready to go?* he asked instead.  
  
"Let me run and grab something," Sharie responded, turning and going up the steps. "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
She was back a moment later, pack in hand.  
  
It looked just as heavy as it did last time, and considering that Sharie wasn't very strong at the moment made Mewtwo wonder how she could carry it at all.  
  
*Would you let me take that for you?* he was careful to phrase it as a request. Sharie, by some strange quirk to her nature, would take offense otherwise. *It looks heavy.*  
  
"I have it," she said, startled. She then looked up into Mewtwo's eyes, and her own softened at once.  
  
"Sorry," she said quietly, giving him an apologetic smile. "I just don't like others doing things for me as if I can't do it myself because they underestimate me."  
  
*I have seen how tough you are,* Mewtwo conceded. *Stubborn, but tough.*  
  
"I know you are only concerned about me," she said quietly. "And I appreciate your caring, more than you could know. But I'll be fine. This isn't heavy today, and I am used to it."  
  
He smiled at her, conceding defeat. *I'll take your word for it. Ready to go?* he held out a hand to her.  
  
She smiled and took it. *Ready.*  
  
His smile turned serious. *I dare not teleport casually at the moment, for obvious reasons,* he told her. *I'd feel safest holding you for that reason as we did it, so I could make *sure* my grip on you was extra tight. But as I doubt you'd want that* (he had fast learned how she hated anyone helping her) *I want you to hold on to me *tightly* and don't let go. I *must* make sure I can get us both back safely without doing anything dangerous to my powers.*  
  
Sharie flushed, but considering the alternative--his carrying her--she stepped closer.  
  
*Put your arms about me and *don't let go*!* he warned softly.  
  
Still blushing, her arms slid around his waist, where she clamped her hands tightly together in back. His arms came down around her, gripping her slender body as tightly as he dared.  
  
*Don't move!* he warned.  
  
She didn't.  
  
With a rush, she felt a roar in her ears and saw sparkles before her eyes, and for an instant, she could only sense a sweeping sensation.  
  
****  
  
For only an instant, though. A moment later, Sharie was aware of her body again, and of Mewtwo holding her securely.  
  
However, she could feel nothing beneath her feet but air.  
  
She opened her eyes in astonishment, looking around quickly down below, where the ocean waves beckoned them.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
*Right above New Island,* he said, beginning to lower them both.  
  
Suddenly, Sharie blinked, and rubbed her eyes, then blinked again. To her amazement, a blur appeard on the ocean waves, and took on it's own form. A moment later, she could see a magnificent palace come into view.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed in awe. "Is that it?"  
  
He looked at her, dumbfounded. *You can *see* that?*  
  
"Of course I can," she said, shaking her head in awe. "Those are some clever, and very powerful, psychic suggestions you have around the place. It took me a while to haze through it. Most pokemon, even the most powerful, would never know to see it. A good idea."  
  
*You are amazing,* he could not help but marvel. *That was their point, to hide us. You really *are* skilled.*  
  
She smiled, but then began wiggling away from him. "I think I can fly briefly under my own power," she said simply. "You can let go. Thank you."  
  
Reulctantly, in fear of her safety in case she could not, he let go. A vague glow, weaker than usual, surrounded her body, but her own telekenetic force kicked in, wavered, but held her alofti n the air.  
  
They descened like that, Mewtwo keeping a wary eye on her in case she should fall. Within moments, they touched the sand and the full magnificence of this palace came alive to Sharie's view.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Sharie breathed. "What a place...."  
  
They had landed right in front of a set of doors, and they swung open when Mewtwo waved his hand.  
  
*Will you come inside?* he asked, leading Sharie into the interior. *Welcome to New Island.*  
  
****  
  
Ki was there, eagerly awaiting her friend. She stepped out of the shadows the instant she could see Sharie by Mewtwo's side.  
  
Sharie saw her and gave a genuine smile. Ki said nothing, just ran over and hugged her tightly.  
  
*I am so glad to see you're all right!* she exclaimed. *Mewtwo and I have both been worried about you, afraid you hadn't made it....*  
  
"I made it, never fear," Sharie said, her pale face flushing a thin color. "I am glad to see you, too, Ki."  
  
Ki let go of her and took her arm, leading her off into the palace. *Mew's dead tired and still snoozing away. We'll have breakfast as soon as she gets up. But you don't mind visiting around my caring for the babies?*  
  
*Not in the least,* Sharie responded, unobtrusively switching to telepathy herself. This place was so devoid of sound at the moment she did not want to break the silence by speaking aloud. *I'd love to see them. I have something for them.*  
  
*Mew was up late last night, helping us with the night feeding,* said Ki. *She deserves to sleep in. Let her. She's so stubborn she'd complain if I did not.*  
  
*Mews can be like that,* Sharie smiled, picturing a grouchy Mew. *But not too often. Most are happy-go-lucky.*  
  
Ki looked at her, but did not pause as they went up the stairs. *How do you know that?*  
  
Sharie smiled and did not answer. If they only knew....but they'd find out soon enough.  
  
They reached the nursury door, and Ki tiptoed to the door and quietly opened it, holding a finger to her lips.  
  
Sharie understood. It must be hard having all five asleep at once.  
  
The nursury was large, with an adequate amount of space. It was well stocked and beautiful as well.  
  
Against a wall were a row of cribs. Ki quietly led Sharie over to them so Sharie could see all five of her treasures at once.  
  
Sharie's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her gasp of delight.  
  
There, down in the cribs before her, not only lay Aaryanna, sleeping peacefully, but five other tiny little bundles, a variety of colors and without a doubt the most beautiful babies Sharie felt she'd ever seen.  
  
Her heart contracted, triggering her own maternal instincts. They were so precious, and she knew without a doubt Mewtwo and Ki were indeed among the luckiest of parents out there.  
  
For who could ask for more than this?  
  
****  
  
End chapter 6. Chapter 7 coming soon..... 


	7. Mews in the Shadows

Disclaimer: NYMN (Nintendo Yes Me No). As for the rest, I'm gonna wonder about you if you don't know it by now. I'm just tired of typing it each chapter.  
  
Mild swearing contained herin. You've been warned.  
  
Shadowed Reflections ch. 7 By ZeoViolet ****  
  
*I can't belive this,* Sharie said in quiet awe. *They're perfect. They're all perfect!*  
  
It was no understatement. Her unique green eyes were dancing upon seeing all of Ki's babies for the first time. The sight of all five of them, sleeping in their cribs with not a care in the world, contracted in her own heart and touched some deep inner chords she was not aware she posessed.  
  
*Who are they all? I only know Aaryanna,* Sharie pointed out, unable to tear her gaze from them.  
  
*I can understand that,* answered Ki quietly. *This one,* she stopped by the first crib, *Is Damian. He was our firstborn.*  
  
*Damian. To tame, in the pokemon langauge,* Sharie looked up at Mewtwo. *He looks like you, Mewtwo. Is his personality the same?*  
  
*Most definetly,* answered Mewtwo. He'd never forget the first feelings that had contracted in his chest, when he'd first held his son in his arms. A son. He had a son. His heart had burned with love and pride so strong Mewtwo had not thought such emotions were possible. All encompassing, all- consuming sort of emotions.  
  
Looking at his son now, Mewtwo felt no less. Perhaps, almost more than any of the others Damian was destined to be his father's son.  
  
Sharie's fingers twiched on the edge of the crib, and she looked at Ki inquiringly. *May I? I won't wake him up, I promise. You've warned me how they will react.*  
  
*Go ahead,* Ki sensed nothing asunder, so she gave her consent.  
  
Sharie reached down and lightly stroked the little Mewtwo's cheek. Damian twitches lightly, and one of his little fingers came up and went into his mouth, and he sucked on it a few times, still sound asleep.  
  
Sharie's lips curved in a smile, and an odd light shone in her eyes. *Headstrong, spirited, and forward, I think he will be,* she noted softly.  
  
*I sensed that, too,* admitted Ki with a smile.  
  
Sharie lifted her hand from Damian's cheek and moved on to the next crib. Inside it was a tiny, emerald-green baby Mewtwo. To Sharie, it was a rather brilliant shade.  
  
*You've produced a dazzling little crowd. Few Mews are colors other than pink--but look at what a rainbow you've created! She's almost as green as our eyes, Ki. What's her name?*  
  
*Brianna,* Answered Ki.  
  
*Little Strong One,* Sharie echoed. She reached down and stroked a soft cheek. A tiny hand came up and, in her sleep, Brianna clutched her finger, hard.  
  
*It's appropriate,* Sharie decided, making even Mewtwo smile.  
  
Ki led Sharie to the third crib. She reached down and folded back the blanket, and Sharie's eyes flew wide open in shock.  
  
What a color! Bright blue on his head and upper body, and a white belly and tail!  
  
*Gods!* Sharie exclaimed. *He looks like a cresting wave!*  
  
She suddenly blushed furiously, wondering if that had come out wrong. *You know....blue waves crested with white foam....*  
  
But the astonished looks Ki and Mewtwo were giving her were not from anger.  
  
*Those were the *exact* same thoughts running through both our minds,* she gasped in astonishment. *His name is Morgan.*  
  
Sharie understood at once. *Sea dweller.* Her fingers stroked the baby's forehead. *He reminds me strongly of someone else I know....*  
  
She trailed off, and though Ki and Mewtwo both gave her an odd glance, Sharie did not elaborate.  
  
Only Sharie knew the image dancing in front of her eyes, of another Mew she knew, this exact shade of brilliant blue....  
  
The fourth crib held a baby Mewtwo who seemed a blend of a Mew's pink and Mewtwo's purple. It was a haunting, glowing shade, making this baby appear very delicate. If she was as much like Ki as she sensed, Sharie thought to herself, this appearance would be decieving.  
  
*Annika.* Dimly, the word brought Sharie back to reality. She realized Ki had said the baby's name.  
  
*Beautiful child,* Sharie mused. *The word 'smart' can also be worked into that meaning. She's beautiful, all right.*  
  
Just as the group moved to the fifth crib, Aaryanna yawned and opened her eyes.  
  
****  
  
*Looks like someone is awake,* Ki remarked to her daughter, reaching down and picking up the sleepy baby. *Aaryanna, there's someone here who wants to see you.*  
  
The dimly surprised baby found herself transferring from one familiar pair of arms to another that had become familiar to her only recently. She looked startled for a moment, then the protective way the arms cradled her brought back memories instantly. She looked into eyes that matched her mother's, and a face that was very similar.  
  
Realizing who it was, she gave a happy squeak and nuzzled closer into Sharie's chest.  
  
A telltale flush rose on Sharie's cheeks, and her eyes shimmered. For a moment, they went distant, and Ki saw, for just a fraction of a secont, a flicker of emotion in them, something very surprising in a loner like Sharie--a flicker of longing.  
  
Aaryanna sqeaked happily again, and Sharie's eyes blinked, returning her to the present.  
  
*She's missed you,* Ki admitted. Gently, she tugged Sharie over to the nearby rocking chair. *Sit. They all like to be rocked when they are held.*  
  
Sharie flushed, but obeyed her. She was glad to sit down anyways, for she was far more tired than she cared to admit.  
  
Mewtwo had built the rocking chair to accomodate his and Ki's tall frames, and Sharie found her feet not brushing the floor very much--not when she was so much shorter than Ki.  
  
Even so, she managed to rock the chair gently, and Aaryanna nestled closer to her and closed her eyes again with a contented sigh. Her little body relaxed, and Sharie soon became aware she had dozed off again.  
  
Sharie was so lost in the moment it only barely registered on hers--or anybody's--senses of another presence in the room. Just faintly, it whispered across her thoughts, making her start in surprise.  
  
*Ki was right about one thing. Aaryanna took to you quickly.*  
  
Ki reached down and took Aaryanna quickly from Sharie's arms as the younger girl stood up.  
  
She saw what she had expected to see; a pink mew floating into the room, windmilling her tail and giving this stranger her share of scrutiny.  
  
*Aaryanna took to you, so that's a good sign,* continued the Mew, looking Sharie over critically. Her manner was cool, and cautious--she was acting guarded.  
  
*Mew,* said Mewtwo in a warning tone. But Sharie held up her hand.  
  
*I understand,* she said quietly, and Mew blinked at her telepathy. *This Mew is very protective of you, so who can blame her? Most Mews have a very strong sense of loyalty.*  
  
Mew blinked in surprise, darting around Sharie from every angle. She did not ask yet how Sharie knew this, but she figured she'd ask later. She *sensed* nothing immediately amiss, but appearances could be decieving. Who knew what this golden-haired scientist could be hiding?  
  
Finally Mew stopped, her face just inches from Sharie's. Her blue eyes widened in astonishment; she looked quickly to Ki, back to Sharie, to Ki, and finally Sharie again.  
  
*Well, I'll be damned,* she uttered in a low tone. *Mewtwo did not exxagerate, did he? Even the eyes.....*  
  
She stopped, her bright blue eyes meeting Sharie's for the first time. They locked; and held. Sharie did not flinch, but did not let her guard down.  
  
To Mew, they were like mirrors, reflecting her own image back to her and revealing little of Sharie's inner soul. Only those shadows that Ki, Mewtwo, and Nurse Joy had described.  
  
But there was something....something else. An echo in the bottomless green depths, something--just a flicker....something that called to Mew, something she'd learned to recognize in only one other, Ki.  
  
Mew had no word for what she could see, but how astonishing--that this stranger, this Ki lookalike, how strange that she could also see it in Sharie's depths as well.....  
  
*How old are you?* Mew found herself asking.  
  
It was the first time she had deliberately spoken to Sharie for anything. Her tone was suddenly less condemning.  
  
*Seventeen, almost two weeks ago,* Sharie answered her with a level stare.  
  
Mew stared at her for several more seconds, and her thoughts could not be read by anybody. She looked quickly at Ki once more, then to Sharie once more, before sighing and dropping her intense scrutiny.  
  
The thought that had flickered across her soul, in a form too tangible for words....Mew knew it was impossible, the odds far too great....but Fate had it's own language....and what a coincidence this was....  
  
****  
  
Ki saw the look of disturbed thoughtfulness in Mew's eyes, as the pink pokemon gave Sharie one more glance. Her blue eyes darkened imperceptibly as she wavered, then just as suddenly lighened--probably with some decision. Ki only hoped it was the right one.  
  
*I cannot see into you,* the telepathic words were deliberately slow and full of meaning. *It's hard to see for myself what I want to see. But you did save Ki and Mewtwo's lives. Aaryanna, even, can obviously see what others cannot. She's never taken to a total stranger before. And--* Mew trailed off for a moment, rather sharply as she considered her words. *-- and there is something about you that isn't quite.....of the norm.*  
  
The silence following her comment was suddenly very heavy.  
  
A minute, miniscule flash could be seen in Sharie's eyes for a brief second at the comment.  
  
*Who has *not* told me this already?* Sharie muttered, more to herself than to Mew. A flush had risen on her cheeks and her eyes lowered.  
  
Mew smacked her head; how had those words come out so *totally* wrong?  
  
*Mew!* Mewtwo roared.  
  
Mew looked ashamed of herself. What a fix she'd gotten herself into this tme....  
  
The guilty flush had risen on her cheeks when she laid a small hand on Sharie's shoulder. She shook it slightly, getting Sharie's reluctant eyes to meet hers. When they did, the only emotion Mew could see in them was resignation--probably from being told that too many times in her life already.  
  
*I'm sorry,* said Mew honestly. *That came out wrong. I did not mean it like that. Honest.*  
  
Sharie only shook her head. *It is true enough, that is all.*  
  
*No.* Mew looked insistently into her eyes now. *I mean I saw something....something in your eyes. It has nothing to do with the gifts you were born with. I can't describe what I saw, for I have no words for it. I tried...and I failed miserably and ended up sticking my foot in my mouth. I'm sorry.*  
  
To her surprise, Sharie suddenly smiled slightly, though her eyes remained shadowed.  
  
*It is forgotten,* was all she said about it. Sharie saw no reason to tell Mew that she was used to such a reaction, and while such words had never been forgettable by her, they were forgivable, as it was something neither she nor they could change. *But....what did you see?*  
  
*It is....not important,* Mew dismissed it with a sigh. *Maybe my eyes playing tricks on me is all.*  
  
Sharie's eyebrows rose for a moment and then lowered again. She did not repeat the question.  
  
She was not really upset at Mew; her behaivor, though very forward, was only a side of her loyal and protective nature. The fact that she seemed too quick with her words was probably only a personaity trait, nothing more.  
  
Mew made a personal vow from then on to be more careful. She was aware that this was her worst habit; one she could not really change but she'd try harder to curb it a little just the same.  
  
Besides, for all she had trouble reading this stranger, she sensed no malice. No hidden purpose. The little of the soul she'd seen *seemed* to be an honest one--surprising, considering her background and family, but who said that *all* apples from a particular tree had to be rotten? No one, Mew realized. She deserved a chance.  
  
*I truly am sorry,* Mew put forth, holding out a tiny hand. *Can we begin again?*  
  
Sharie smiled and gently took Mew's tiny pokemon hand into her own relatively small human hand. *I did say it was forgotten. That was a bad start, I'll grant you that. This one is much better.*  
  
Mew giggled at this, glad to see a faint sparkle of humor momentarily appear in Sharie's shadowed eyes before it faded.  
  
*I think I am going to like you,* she remarked for all to hear.  
  
*And I you,* Sharie responded honestly. *Any family, especially this, could not ask for a better protector than a sharp-tongued Mew.*  
  
****  
  
A small gurgle from a nearby crib caught Mewtwo's attention just a moment later. The father in Mewtwo responded at once; he went over and lifted a tiny Mewtwo from his crib, the one that was himself in miniature all over.  
  
*Hey, little guy,* he whispered soothingly to his son, who was just waking up. *So you finally decided to greet us this morning, haven't you?*  
  
He cradled the tiny, 4 1/2 pound newborn carefully in his arms. Damian gave a small sound of content before settling against his father with a sigh.  
  
From her own vintage point, Sharie could see the little Mewtwo's eye color for the first time, as well--the little boy definetly was his father in miniature, from his skin color and personality--and now, even the eye color.  
  
And the sight of Mewtwo, holding his son tenderly and with such joy in his eyes-- looking as if both belonged that way....it struck a cord deep within her, how absolutely right this all was.  
  
Anybody who said otherwise, after being confronted with such evidence, was a damn fool. Most would anyways because of certain taboos held deeply in both pokemon and human society, but she knew that some things happen for their own reason, and no rhyme or rhythm can explain it.  
  
Ki noticed that Sharie could not help staring at Mewtwo, and saw the entranced look in her eyes.  
  
*Would you like to hold him?* she asked. *They all may as well get used to you.*  
  
The faint flash of eagerness could be seen in Sharie's eyes before she was able to hide it. *I'd hate for this peaceful room to become a crying madhouse, because he is bound to cry if a stranger holds him.*  
  
*With most, maybe,* Ki conceded. *With you, however, they may accept you more quickly, at least, I hope so. Seems to me you are more like me than not.*  
  
*They'd still know the difference,* Sharie pointed out.  
  
Ki smiled. *Sit in the rocking chair, Sharie.*  
  
*Then do not blame me when this place turns into a madhouse and we all lose our hearing,* Sharie remarked, but obligingly sat.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes glittered with the humor, but he knew she was right. However, he did not say so, he just quickly came over and laid Damian in Sharie's arms before the boy realized what was happening.  
  
Within two seconds, though, as Sharie predicted, he started to wail, his protesting, crying squeaks filling the room. He had seen the golden curls of the woman holding him, and this lone detail stood out in his baby mind. This wasn't his mother!  
  
Even Sharie momentarily winced at his lungs, for his high-pitched squeaks were astonishingly sharp with his anger.  
  
Ki and Mewtwo, though having been warned, both winced. Usually the babies were deep sleepers, but too much of this could wake them up very shortly, and then they'd have a ruckus to contend with.  
  
Sharie's indecisiveness only lasted a moment. Instinct took over, and she cradled him carefully in one arm as her other arm started rubbing his back in a soothing motion. She started humming quietly, gently rocking the chair and silently willing the little Mewtwo to absorb her presence.  
  
Something must have been getting through. The rocking and rubbing motions, both familiar, caught Damian's attenion, even through his loud protest. The humming, of another Mew ballad rooted deeply in Mew history, called to his senses though he did not know why. The soothing stimulation began to relax his senses just a little, and his crying was not so loud.  
  
Then he became aware of this stranger's scent. A sweet, refreshing smell. Lilacs, Sharie's favorite flower--with maybe just a hint of lavendar and roses.  
  
He had smelled that smell before. It was his mother's other smell, when she did not smell the same as his father, like musk. He had only smelled it a couple of times before, but he remembered it. This stranger had the same flowery scent. And the way she was holding him was the same way his mother often held him. The confusing familiarity made him open his eyes and his crying to further ease.  
  
Their eyes locked, bottomless amethyst meeting unique, glowing green.  
  
His mother's eyes!  
  
But framed with platinum-blonde, ringlet-curly bangs!  
  
Damian stopped crying suddenly as he scanned the rest of her face. In response Sharie smiled at him, and it almost seemed as if his mother was suddenly there. His mother's face. His mother's eyes. Her other scent. Only the hair and the soul in her eyes, which he could see, were different. But this stranger had the same soothing familiarity as his parents.  
  
Damian suddnely closed his eyes for a moment, and gave a contented sigh. Her famliarity was too reassuring to him, once he had noticed it. He snuggled against Sharie and opened them again, giving the astonished girl a tiny baby smile.  
  
"Mew," he squeaked. "Mew."  
  
Sharie's face took on a look of surprise, and then a delighted smile lit her features.. Damian smiled again, his eyes telling her what he found difficult to say--what he had seen, and what he had sensed.  
  
The other inhabitants of the room watched this in shocked amazement.  
  
*I'll be damned,* said Mewtwo, low. *Even I did not expect....*  
  
*....him to take to her so fast?* finished Ki for him, Mewtwo having trailed off.  
  
*It's my scent that really got his attention,* said Sharie unexpectly, only barely hearing the exchange, for she was so absorbed in Damian at the moment. *Early in life babies are often guided by sense of touch and smell more than any other sense. I've been told I smell of flowers, mostly lilacs, my favorite. Damian must have smelled them before.* She continued to rock a now-happy Damian as she spoke.  
  
Ki looked surprised. *They are mine, too,* she admitted, then blushed scarlet. Her other scent, she knew, was such a flowery smell, mostly lilacs. She often used lilac-scented soaps and shampoo. Mewtwo, however, loved trapping his own scent in her hair and body right after she bathed, so more often than not the babies identified them both by the same scent, a sweet musky smell. Even she had identified that smell as her own scent, her smell had essetially become his, and that was fine with her.  
  
But to have something so private so blatanly stated! That was a private ritual between her and Mewtwo, very intimate and generally not to be shared with another,and the thought made her blush.  
  
Sharie, however, only raised her eyebrows at Ki's blush and said nothing, which Ki was grateful for.  
  
However, she was aware enough of Sharie's personality by now that, even if Sharie said nothing, she was sensetive enough that she'd tune into this fact sooner than later. Maybe she'd already guessed and was not saying anything. Ki wasn't sure.  
  
Indeed, Sharie said nothing about it except, *I'm glad that he finds me so familiar and not a threat. He's a sweet little boy. Just beautiful.*  
  
Ki smiled, so did Mewtwo, and Mew.  
  
A few minutes later, the other babies began waking up. One by one Ki carried them to Sharie and let her get aquainted with them. To everyone's infinite astonishment, the rest hardly cried at all. It was as if, somehow, they knew. Maybe they did. Maybe they even sensed things the others were blind to.  
  
Ki spread out a blanket on the floor, and laid each baby on it. She needed to feed them soon, and then bathe them. This reminded Sharie of something.  
  
*I almost forgot,* she said thoughtfully, getting up from the rocking chair and reaching for her pack. *I mentioned to Mewtwo that I had brought something for them. I am sure you did not exactly have a baby shower, Ki, but if you had, this would have been my gift.*  
  
Ki looked surprised, and then delighted at Sharie's thoughtfulness.  
  
Sharie reached into her pack and pulled out something wrapped in a lacy handkerchief. She held it carefully in the palm of her hand while unwrapping it with the other, until it was exposed.  
  
Nobody had ever seen anything quite like it before.  
  
Three wooden Mews were held in suspension, by small posts, over a painted meadow on a small wooden pedastal. Two were painted the color of Mew herself, one of them with Mew's own blue eyes. The other had deep green eyes. The third Mew, though, was very different.  
  
It was painted a brilliant shade of blue, the exact deep blue Morgan was on his upper body. The eyes of this Mew were also green.  
  
A small wooden peg attached the wooden base of the sculpture to a small electronic stand with a few buttons on it.  
  
Sharie pressed one; no one could believe their ears at the melody that poured forth from it.  
  
Ki recognized it as the same Mew ballad she had heard Sharie singing to Aaryanna just days before. The sweet, delicate melody wove it's way around the room and caught the attenion of each and every baby Mewtwo, who craned their heads in wonder.  
  
The wooden Mews almost magically started to gently turn on their own posts, as if dancing or playing over a lovely wooden meadow to the tune. Even though they were wooden and they could do little more than turn, it seemed as if they still came alive, as if touched by magic.  
  
Ki was amazed. *Where did you get this?* she inquired, awed.  
  
*I made it.*  
  
Ki stared at her. *You?*  
  
*Sort of. When I stopped in Saffron City and stayed at the Institute for a few weeks I carved two of those. I was only going to carve one, but Sabrina, who's been very unhappy, brightened at seeing it. She'd become a friend of mine by then, and I never asked her why she was always so sad. But I did not like to see her unhappy. So I gave it to her.*  
  
At this, Ki looked pained for a moment, but said nothing. Sharie had already told her she'd never questioned Sabrina on why she'd ever been so sad.  
  
*I then made and painted a second. One of the other psychics there, I believe his name was Christaphel, had a side career at making electronic stuff. He's the one who made the base. I did not have the time to make the electronic base myself.*  
  
Sharie smiled, her eyes going a bit dreamy with memory. *I thought of Aaryanna a lot since the events of the other day, and yesterday, because of her, I programmed it to play that song. Until then I had not chosen one. It is my gift for you and the babies.*  
  
Ki's eyes glimmered. *I can't believe you made that on your own,* she managed. *It's wonderful. Thank you!*  
  
Sharie was smiling, genuinely happy her gift had brought about such a reaction; it was more than she expected.  
  
Mew finally seemed to get over her own surprise long enough to reach over and lay a tiny paw at the top of the musical set. She stared at it in wonder.  
  
*Even the song....* she mused. *Sharie? Why Mews? This is just an idle question but.....why Mews, when most of us prefer to be as rare and obscure to humans as possible?*  
  
Sharie pressed the button again, letting the music start again. Her gaze had darkened slightly in memory, and turned thoughtful.  
  
*I know you've wondered why I've mentioned Mew behaivor and things about Mews few know about,* she said slowly. *I'm willing to be you're one of the few of your kind who's bothered to really enter the human world of your own accord.* At this Mew nodded.  
  
Sharie gave her another thoughtful glance, and seemed to struggle with something internally, something she did not want to say, before giving in. *I have a good reason why I've avoided telling this to anybody, what I am about to tell you. Nobody but my immediate family has ever believed me; and I don't want to give cruel people another reason to call me crazy for what I know is real.*  
  
*What?* asked Mew, curious.  
  
*These three Mews are painted replicas of three real Mews I've more or less encountered all my life, wild Mews.*  
  
*Huh?!* asked Mew, flabbergasted. **Wild* Mews?*  
  
Sharie ignored Mew's obvious shock. She gently reache down and stroked the small figurines with her fingers. *Ive never known why,* she began. *They've always been there. Especially when I was small. They're like....guardian angels, Mew. Every time I've been in danger, they've been there, guarding and protecting me. They'd even play with me for a few minutes at odd times, and then *whist*, they'd be gone again. But they'd never reveal anything about themselves to me. I don't even know their names.*  
  
Sharie's fingers idly traced the blue wooden Mew. *As I've grown older, I don't see them as much, maybe because I'm more careful and can take care of myself, but they do appear at odd moments, usually all three.*  
  
*It sounds strange,* mused Mew. *Almost unbelievable. Why would three strange Mews guard an obscure human girl?*  
  
Mew suddenly groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. *I'm sorry! I did not mean it like that....*  
  
Sharie, however, only gave her a wan smile. *I know what you mean, this time. Don't worry, Mew. I have no idea why, either. I don't even tell anybody because who'd believe me? Only my cousin Amber, before she died, also saw them occassionally if she was with me. The Mews preferred to appear only when I was alone. Da's seen them once or twice that I can remember, too, and even Uncle Fuji. They do know I'm not seeing things. But no one else. It'd be another reason for me to be called crazy.*  
  
*Amazing,* said Mew, quietly. Sharie's eyes had gone distant, and Mew suddenly understood that Sharie could not have formulated such a tale. The images dancing in front of her eyes, unseen by anybody else, were *memories*, not some ghostly figments of her imagination.  
  
*If they are that real to you,* said Mew quietly, *Then it is impossible to be any more real, is it?*  
  
Sharie knew that Mew's comment was an honest one, and for someone like Mew, she was glad she was approved. *Thank you, Mew. I appreciate that.*  
  
Mew smiled.  
  
Sharie's gaze returned to the wooden mews on the pedastal. *They're like guardian angels, I suppose,* she repeated, *But they're not phantoms.,* here she unknowingly voiced Mew's own thoughts. *They're real. They can be very serious, but they also act like typical Mews. Carefree, giggly, and tail-chasing.*  
  
*That sounds like wild Mews,* Mew agreed. *I am different in some ways because I left the wild behind and did what few of my kind ever do....I decided my place was among humanity, and the civilized world. Most Mews will never seek out human contact unless the human is worthy. I think that says a lot in your favor right there.*  
  
Sharie felt her cheeks grow hot with a furious blush. *I wish they'd stay around more than a couple of minutes at a time, but they never hang around long enough for me to get to really know them,* she confessed.  
  
*Maybe someday, when they feel you are ready, then they will talk to you,* said Mew.  
  
*They talk to me, each time,* Sharie responded. *I can talk to pokemon as if I were one of them. The Mew language is no different and it was they who taught me those Mew songs. But....I'd like to *really* talk to them sometime.*  
  
This sudden revelation had startled Mew to no end. She suddenly knew that Ki and Mewtwo had not exaggerated Sharie's abilities.  
  
The knowledge that Sharie could talk to other pokemon, without using psychic ability, convinced Mew, finally, that Sharie was more than just a trained Psychic, like others or those of her family that Nurse Joy had mentioned. She had inbred powers of pokemon origin, because even humans born with regular psychic powers were limited in ways no pokemon ever was.  
  
Except this human.  
  
And with her similarity to Ki and her abilities, it was eeriest of all to know that there was no *possible* way they could be related. The coincedences were staggering, and Sharie and Ki could have been sisters, even--but it was still impossible. It left Mew mentally scratching her head at the wonder of it all.  
  
****  
  
Mew went downstairs to prepare breakfast, still quietly mulling over what she had learned and failing to piece the puzzle together in her head. Except for the fact that Sharie's family history seemed pretty darned clear, Mew would have been utterly convinced she'd found Ki's family.  
  
Still, they seemed linked somehow, at least by destiny, and Mew was convinced there was a big hole in this picture she was missing.  
  
They couldn't be sisters, or that closely related. What sort of father would abandon his child and lovingly raise the other? But then, how many humans regularly had affairs with pokemon? And Sharie discinctly knew both her parents were human. Ki had no idea, and Mew doubted Ki was the result of a science experiment. It was too unlikely she'd have been abandoned in the manner she had been if this were the case.  
  
Could a parent, guilty over a so-called 'perverted' affair have decided to dump Ki to 'get rid of the evidence' without hurting her? Mew doubted this also. Ki had been found on the doorstep of the insitute, alone, but lovingly wrapped in warm blankets, a special teddy bear tucked in closely to keep her from being alone. Someone had been lovingly caring for her until she was suddenly there. Someone had cared. Someone had loved her, of that Mew was certain. Deep down, Mew, something she'd never told Ki before, was that she also sensed that those same someones had never intended for her to be taken from them. Something must have happened.  
  
Mew fixed breakfast, with all this still whirling around in her head. There was so much she did not understand! The thought of Ki's being abandoned was Ki's most private pain, the thought that nobody had wanted her. Finding out she was half pokemon seemed further proof to her. She was content in her love for Mewtwo and her family, and privately had sworn up and down she was not going to be a repeat of her genetic parentage. Never!  
  
And then came along Sharie, with her damning family history connecting her to Mewtwo and her shocking similarity to Ki in more than just looks and powers. It was enough to whirl maddeningly in Mew's mind until she shook her head hard and forced it from her thoughts, lest she go insane. This was one puzzle she'd likely never solve, and she was probably obsessing over nothing more than the most incredible coincidence she'd ever heard of.  
  
****  
  
Sharie sensed clearly when the babies began to get hungry. Automatically Ki sat down in one of the rocking chairs, Aaryanna in her arms. Mewtwo set about helping her by picking up Damian and handing him to her, too.  
  
Sharie took it upon herself to leave at this point. *I'll go downstairs and see if Mew needs any help,* she volunteered. *You are busy now, Ki.*  
  
*You do not have to go,* protested Ki. *I don't mind of you stay.*  
  
Sharie smiled at her knowingly. *I am flattered, but,* her eyes took on a look of deeper understanding, *This, I believe, is one of your more cherished rituals. If often is with new parents, and is best shared between you alone. I will be downstairs.*  
  
Quietly, she stood up and went out of the room, the two adult occupants of the room staring after her in surprise, but also wondering how she was able to see into them so deeply. Neither would have really minded, of course, but Ki knew she cherished this time with her little ones, Mewtwo by her side, and somehow, Sharie sensed this before they even did, before she could chance somehow getting in the way. Out of consideration for them both, she had left.  
  
*Friends like her or Maxi are one in a million,* Mewtwo remarked, watching his son and daughter nurse hungrily.  
  
*Yes,* Ki responded with a soft smile, leaning down and kissing Aaryanna's forehead. *They are.*  
  
To soothe the other hungry babies until their turn came, Mewtwo reached over and pressed the button on the music set he had placed on a nearby low shelf. The Mew love ballad swept them all away, peacefully, up into the clouds and away from reality.  
  
**** 


	8. Gathering Clouds

Disclaimer: NYMN. The rest you can figure out by reading the other chapters first. Rated PG-13 for emotional trauma and probably language.  
  
Shadowed Reflections chapter 8 By ZeoViolet  
  
****  
  
Mew looked up from setting the large table in the dining area when she sensed a hesistance behind her. She looked up and over her shoulder to see Sharie standing in the doorway, undecisively.  
  
*Am I intruding?* she asked.  
  
*Not at all,* answered Mew. *But I thought you'd be staying upstairs until all the babies were fed or something.*  
  
*I'm not so daft I'd not be able to see that Ki and Mewtwo value the feeding times of their children as something private,* Sharie answered. *It is a common thing in new parents.*  
  
Mew quizzically widened her blue eyes at Sharie as she floated in midair, forgetting what she was doing. *Did they kick you out? That does not sound like them....*  
  
Sharie chuckled. *No. That was not on either of their minds. Such a thing would not have probably occured to them; however, I sometimes know these things. It's something....* Sharie considered it for a moment before continuing, *It's something that has the heart speaking, however silently, before the brain.*  
  
Mew looked at her, puzzled. She cocked her head, thinking about it. *I suppose so. I did not give birth to Ki, so I could not breastfeed her. I more or less raised her, with limited help from others at the Psychic institute, of course. Our relationship is half sisterly, half motherly on my part, for lack of a better term. We've been best friends, except when she's been in danger--that's when my maternal instincts kick on full force.* She shrugged and went back to work.  
  
Sharie walked towards the table. *Could you use a hand? I dislike standing idle.*  
  
*You are a guest here; you do not have to,* protested Mew.  
  
*I want to. I am not lazy by nature--at least, not usually.* A faint smile whispered across Sharie's pale face for a moment.  
  
Mew did not miss the pallid color in her face. *If you went through as much hell the other day as Ki and Mewtwo say you did, then you should be resting anyway,* she chided gently.  
  
*I am *fine*, Mew, honest,* Sharie was not about to admit her tiredness or the weakness still lingering in her stomach and behind her knees.  
  
Mew chuckled, though she was still worried. *In your own quieter way, I can see you are even more stubborn than Ki and Mewtwo,* she observed. *And that is not something I'd ever thought to be saying to anybody else.*  
  
Sharie smiled again, faintly, as she picked up some of the plates Mew reluctantly indicated. *I've had to be. One thing I dislike is people underestimating me because I am small, female, or both. Do not take it personally, it is a private pet peeve of mine and nothing more, and just my nature.*  
  
From what Nurse Joy, and later Ki and Mewtwo had said about her, Mew was willing to bet it was a lot more than that, but she said nothing. Sharie was quiet by nature, and difficult to read, even when Mew looked into her eyes, which usuallytle more than reflect her own image back to Mew like a mirror and little else besides turbulence.  
  
One thing had become appalingly evident to Mew quickly, though--although it was on a much quieter level than Ki or Mewtwo--Sharie possessed a stubborn streak stronger than even them, and was, to Mew, much more of a hinderance than a help to her personality. Along with it was a powerful undercurrent of independence. Sharie just did not stand for being told what to do against her will, and that was that.  
  
*Oh, well,* Thought Mew. *At least these traits aren't based on haughty pride. That's something else she doesn't have.*  
  
However, these traits in her were still so strong they could get her killed one day. Independence was a good thing, and stubbornness could be a help if it was controlled, but it was never a wise thing for one to go throught life with the notion that one must never accept help from others, or that she wasn't worth bothering with.  
  
Did she really feel that way? Mew looked at Sharie again and decided that it must be true, as awful as the notion was. The world was full of cruel people, especially those that were different.  
  
****  
  
Breakfast was ready when Ki and Mewtwo came downstairs a short while later. Sharie looked up and smiled slightly to see them coming downstairs, almost regally and with grace. Their hands were clasped tenderly and Mewtwo's tail was curved gently around Ki's waist. The unspoken volumes of feeling that emanated from both were so strong that they almost seemed to glow with a life of their own.  
  
With a start, Sharie recalled something she'd only faintly noticed days before as they were both lying unconscious. When she'd taken their pulses periodically, first one, then the other, she'd dimly noted that the pulse rates were, each and every time, the same, down to the exact beats per minute. She'd been too concerned over their conditions to pay any real attention to the significance of this, but watching them now, and sensing a faint pulse emanating from those powerful feeings surrounding them, Sharie wondered if this was still true. And if it was, the sudden meaning of it dawned clear in her mind, and privately, it made her smile.  
  
To seperate them would emotionally kill both of them. Period. Love, between two such unique individuals, had formed a rare and poweful type of bond.  
  
Sharie remembered such a bond between her parents, it was why after her mother dissappeared her father had never even looked at another woman again; it hurt too much. *Nobody* could replace his beloved Kuraiya.  
  
Privately, she hoped this bond was not as star-crossed as the fate that befell her parents. It'd be too awful.  
  
****  
  
*It is all ready?* asked Mewtwo as he surveyed the table from a distance. *That was fast, Mew.*  
  
*I tried,* said Mew with a smile. *Let's eat! I'm starving!*  
  
Sharie smirked, hiding a smile behind her hand as she watched Mewtwo lead Ki over to the table. Fascinated, she watched him pull out a chair for his mate, and bade her sit. When she did, he pushed the chair back in, close to the table.  
  
Not knowing if they had any particular customs with breakfast, Sharie waited until Ki had been seated. Mew took her place on a chair midway down the large table. Sharie took this as her cue, and placed her hands on her own chair.  
  
*Wait.* She stopped in surprise, and looked up to see that Mewtwo had teleported in directly behind her--since when had her powers become so dim that she hadn't sensed that?  
  
She let go of the chair, not knowing what he was up to.  
  
Quietly, without a word, he pulled it out for her.  
  
Sharie did not realize it, but her pallid face flushed. She could have.....  
  
Mewtwo saw the utter shock in her eyes and interrupted her before she might say anything. *Sit.*  
  
She blinked for a moment, and he softened his tone at once. *Please.*  
  
The kindness behind the act, and the look in his eyes, told her this was not a battle of wills. Sharie swallowed silently, reminding herself of this. It was courtesy.  
  
*Thank you,* she said, sitting down as he requested of her. She felt the chair slide in, close to the table but not enough so that she was squashed.  
  
He smiled at her before vanishing, and reappearing in his own place. The smirk he gave her made her shake her head.  
  
*I saw the protest rising in your eyes,* he said. *Here, it is standard we help each other out once in a blue moon.*  
  
She took his silent challenge, answering pertly, *Then I will accept it once in a blue moon. However, be warned *I* dish it out more often than *that*. Tsk, tsk. Once in a blue moon....that's all?*  
  
For a second, Mewtwo looked surprised and both Ki and Mew burst out laughing.  
  
Sharie raised he eyebrows at him and smiled.  
  
*Literalist, aren't you,* Mewtwo said, at a loss for any other words.  
  
*Forget it, Mewtwo,* sqealed Mew. *She won that time. You're speechless.*  
  
Mewtwo finally laughed himself. She'd turned his intentions around right back at him, the little sneak. He hadn't known that she was capeable of such humor.  
  
*Really,* said Sharie, getting serious again. *I do appreciate your kindness, Mewtwo. Yours and Ki's. I know what my flaws are. I'm stubbornly independent, and that's the plain truth of it.*  
  
*Yes, worse than Ki and Mewtwo, something I never thought I'd see,* piped up Mew, *But on a quieter level, too. Some of us are *mighty* thankful for that.* She raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly at Mewtwo.  
  
*Ha, ha. Don't push it, Mew,* Mewtwo told her, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Sharie shook her head, bemused.  
  
****  
  
*Vegetarian?* asked Mew, watching Sharie pass up things like sausage links and bacon, instead reaching for toast and hot cereal.  
  
Sharie nodded her head, and accepted the orange juice Mewtwo handed her.  
  
*Never thought I would get rid of that stuff,* he commented, watching her pour it. *You actually...*like* that concoction?*  
  
She nodded. *If you dislike it so, why do you have it?*  
  
*We all hate it,* muttered Ki. *But a couple of weeks ago, just a day or so before I had the babies...awful craving for it hit me. And lasted only one day.*  
  
Sharie smiled to herself. *Wanted to get rid of it, hm? It's okay. I love orange juice.*  
  
*After this, how about the dime tour?* suggested Ki. *I'd love to show you around.*  
  
Sharie nodded, trying not to appear as secretly eager as she was. This beautiful place must hold more to it than the central chamber where they wer eating, and the nursury she'd seen earlier.  
  
*Then that's settled. Hey--tell me you're going to eat more than *that*,* said Mewtwo, seeing Sharie put her toast down, half finished, and also finishing barely half her hot cereal. *Ki's eating habits are bad enough, and you need your strength after what your body's been through. Eat up.*  
  
Sharie shook her head. *I eat any more right now my stomach is going to rebel in the worst way, and I doubt you want that. It's another side effect of the attack....it's totally drained my appetite.*  
  
Mewtwo eyed her pale face, which had become steadily whiter as time went on. *You should still eat more. Get more fuel for your body to heal with.*  
  
*It'll come up the same way it went down,* Sharie said stubbornly. *Trust me on that. I *cannot* right now.*  
  
Mewtwo shook his head in defeat. *If you are sure, then.*  
  
*Faced with the alternative, I sure am.*  
  
****  
  
*....And up here is the stadium,* said Ki as they approached a grand set of doors.  
  
*A stadium? As in a pokemon battle arena?* Sharie could not believe the thoughts resounding in her head.  
  
*Yes. It will be necessary once our children are older.* Mewtwo cut through the air with a swift motion of his hand. Obediently the doors began to open. *We cannot leave them undefended, unknowing of what they can do with their powers.*  
  
*That is a wise decision,* Sharie admitted as the huge doors before her swung open on soundless hinges, opening into an area so dark she could not see.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes glowed momentarily, and slowly, one by one, huge arena lights above them, lining the tops of high walls, burst into being with bright assaulting lights.  
  
Sharie blinked at the sudden flood of light burning her eyes, and she shut them for a moment. When she did open them again, squinting, her heart fell to her stomach and lower.  
  
*Oh, sweet mercy,* she whispered, awed.  
  
WHAT a stadium! It was enormous! The playing field stretched out in front of them, making Sharie feel very small. The vastness around her was enough to take anyone's breath away.  
  
*When you prepare for their future, you really *prepare*.* Sharie's mental voice was a low tone. *You really outdid yourself.*  
  
*If it will help assure their safety in the long run,* answered Mewtwo, *then the stadium definetly stays up.*  
  
He had turned away from her, saying this, and turned back just in time to see Sharie, quite suddenly and her face whiter than marble, sag down to the floor without so much as a sound.  
  
****  
  
Pain. Despair. Grief. An overwhelming desire for revenge. Etched around it all was an unimaginable horror.  
  
It slammed into Sharie so suddenly that she was not prepared for it--who could have been? From the moment she'd stepped foot into the stadium she'd sensed whispers of unease, but what malicous force unleashed this nightmare on her she'd never know.  
  
Her very senses burned with acute pain, and she lost all sense of feeling in her body. The room around her whirled, and she had the vague sensation of nothing supporting her.  
  
Cold, icy cold raced up her spine and spread across her body, and left her shaking with more than just chills--it was also an uncurbed sense of horror.  
  
White noise exploded in her ears and the world around her was reduced to fuzzy lines of faint color. She was only vaguely aware that her center of gravity was no longer at her feet.  
  
*I will kill you. No reasons, no explanations. I will flat out murder you.*  
  
*This is none of your business, whore! This is between me and him!!!*  
  
*I will say this only one more time. Give me the girl.*  
  
These and other faint echoes of....of voices, were they? resounded in her ears. She could not make most of them out, but a few, like these, she heard clearly, and there was a sense of animosity surrounding each one.  
  
The horror and the pain, and a sinister sense of a desire for evil revenge....mercifully, the darkness swept over her, and a mere few seconds after it had first hit, Sharie dropped like a stone, senseless, to the floor.  
  
****  
  
*Gods!* Mewtwo caught Sharie just in time to keep her from hitting her head on the stone floor of the entryway, preventing serious injury. Quickly, he eased her fully to the ground as Ki came running up.  
  
*Oh, no,* Ki said, frantically. *What happened, my love? She was fine just a moment ago....*  
  
Quickly her hand reached out to take Sharie's, but then she dropped it again from shock. It was icy! Sharie was still trembling all over, though not as hard as before.  
  
*I'm willing to bet her blood pressure just took a nosedive,* said Mewtwo. *Quickly, Angel, teleport to the spare bedroom and get a blanket. She might as well have been in a glacier, she's so cold.*  
  
Frantic about the safety of her friend, Ki did as he asked of her. Teleporting, she was back in a matter of moments, a deep purple blanket in hand.  
  
Quickly, Mewtwo helped spread this over Sharie's icy-cold, now still body.  
  
*What...what just happened?* asked Ki, struggling to get her bearings.  
  
*I do not know,* answered Mewtwo somberly. *She just dropped.*  
  
*Did we push her too far?* asked Ki, worried. *I had no idea the events of the other day left her so weak.*  
  
*Not even Sharie should have suffered that much damage,* he countered. *It looked like her powers went haywire. I knew she was sensetive; I had no idea she was *that* sensetive, and what she was reacting to is a mystery to me.*  
  
Quickly Ki placed her fingers on Sharie's cold wrist, feeling for a pulse while watching Sharie's chest rise and fall, barely, but in a fast, shallow fashion.  
  
When she found the pulse, it was weak, and thready. However, in a space of seconds, Ki could feel it slow down and take on a more stable beat.  
  
*I think she's coming out of it,* said Ki, her mental voice a whisper. *At least, I hope so.*  
  
****  
  
She was.  
  
Sharie came to a vague awareness of the psychic voices whispering around her, and that she was lying down. Feeling, rushing back into her brain from all the corners of her body, told her that something soft and warm was wrapped around her icy-cold skin, penetrating her glacier-numb limbs with a soothing heat.  
  
Sharie's dark green eyes blinked open, hazily focusing on a pair of concerned identical ones as Ki knelt over her.  
  
*Thank goodness,* she vaguely heard Ki say. *Sharie? Are you all right?*  
  
Sharie turned her head sightly, fighting off a wave of dizziness that suddenly threatened to engulf her. "Ki? Wh-what happened?"  
  
She'd rasped the words aloud; and Ki suddenly realized Sharie must be too disoriented to remember telepathy. She wasn't surprised at this; Sharie was not in the habit of speaking soley with her mind every day.  
  
*You fainted.* Ki admitted. *You did not make a sound, you just dropped like a stone, and scared the hell out of us.*  
  
"I....fainted?" Sharie's weak voice sounded incredulous. "I've never fainted before....not without a medical reason...."  
  
Ki shrugged. *Well, you did. One minute you were fine and the next....you were on the floor.*  
  
Sharie's brow furrowed, and Ki suddenly saw something flash behind them, a shadow of memory. She was very surprised when Sharie drew in a quick gasp....it sounded like fear or horror....and turned her head away.  
  
*Sharie?*  
  
Ki's hands were on her shoulders, and Sharie momentarily stiffened at the touch.  
  
How could she not? She was bombareded by memories of what she'd sensed only minutes before. What the hell had that been? She'd entered the room and felt echoes of....of something, shades of whispers and emotions that should have been long gone but reverberated in the room as if they'd just been emitted or shouted. Above it all Sharie'd sensed a desire for revenge, and a burning anger and pain too awful and sorrowful to describe.  
  
If this was what she thought it was, it was not the first time she'd ever felt such things in her life, psychic echoes left behind long after those who'd emitted them had gone on.  
  
But where had these come from? Sharie knew this island, even though Mewtwo had said nothing explicitly. This was the island of his creation, the former New Island. Maybe what she'd felt was nothing more than that terrible day when Mewtwo had awoken and had been told he was little more than a science experiement, and the near-deadly scenes that followed. Yes, that had to be it. What else about him could have caused such deadly feelings?  
  
Either way, she was not going to tell this to Mewtwo or Ki. Why dredge up the past? Sharie ignored the faint nagging in the back of her pounding head that there was a bit more to this than was her guess....if there was, maybe she did not want to know.  
  
*I am....okay,* said Sharie quietly, managing to speak in telepathy again. She struggled to get up despite Ki's protests that she needed to rest. She weakly struggled against Mewtwo werapping the blanket firmly about her shoulders; the next thing she knew she was teleported to a couch down at the end of the main hall.  
  
Her weak struggles ceased when Mewtwo pushed her down on the couch. RIght by it was a fireplace; Sharie saw his eyes glow momentarily and a second later, the logs within burst into flame.  
  
He then turned to look back at Sharie, intent on asking her what had happened. He'd seen enough conflicting emotion in her eyes when she'd woken up to know she'd been bombarded by...something.  
  
*You are all right?* he asked patiently.  
  
*Yes. Thank you for catching me,* Sharie said quietly. She had no wish to divulge what she'd sensed; she clamped her mouth shut hard. No; it was best left unsaid. If what she'd felt had anything to do with their past-- most probably the horrors that once befell the old lab on New Island--it was better to not bring it up and hurt them further.  
  
Mewtwo saw her mouth clamp shut and knew she'd somehow guessed what he had been about to say, and the subject was off-limits. However, in the shadows of her eyes he did get the faint sense of something--a hint of sympathy and understanding. Why? What had she seen? What had caused this? Did her powers border so on the edge of the space-time continuum?  
  
He had a quick thought. Maybe her powers did, but surely she could not have seen...  
  
No. It just wasn't possible. Sharie wasn't even really aware of....of that night. He recalled Ki having said something about nearly finding out the hard way the consequences of dark evil, ofrevenge and taking over the world....but not in those words and Sharie had never paid it much mind. If she knew of that barbaric night...no. She couldn't, and it was best left in the past.  
  
The thought of how she'd react if she ever did find out was....extremely unpleasant, to say the least. She had absorbed and accepted a lot of truths concerning himself and Ki, more than most ever would, considering their relationship.  
  
But knowing something like that night of horror, one he and Ki were so ashamed of.....if she knew, beyond what Ki had told her, that they had swam so freely in such evil as they did, her emotions to them would surely turn very ugly. Losing her friendship was not something they desired--they'd had enough pain with Maxi dying for them--and the consequences of it were tremendous. Mewtwo knew he could not erase her memory of them should it happen; he'd be forced to do something to silence her that he could not even bear thinking about.  
  
No! It was too awful to comprehend, and he knew it must stay in the dark. Ki, he silently spoke to her, must not speak of it in any shades ever again, for all of their sakes.  
  
****  
  
Sharie stared off into space as her body warmed up, her eyes unseeing as she willed the images dancing before them to fade. She'd not speak of it, and they would disappear in time, she was sure. It'd happened before and she'd overcome it. Especially the time she'd felt Amber die in that car accident....  
  
Amber.  
  
Absently her hand went to her throat, and without thinking drew her locket out from where it had been hidden beneath her shirt. Her fingers found and clasped it; the reassuring and familiar shape of it seemed to ease her inner turbulence. When the more painful memories concerning Amber or other unhappy parts of her past--too many to count--surfaced, this was a good way to ease the pain.  
  
Ki, staring out the window at the gathering clouds in the east, just barely noticed the gold flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Sharie toying with something around her neck Ki'd not noticed on her before.  
  
*What is that?* she asked curiously. Sharie did not seem the type to indulge in jewelry.  
  
Neither was Ki, but the silver locket around her own neck wasn't jewelry, it was a vital part of her.  
  
Sharie blinked at the inquiry. The words had barely whispered across her brain, making her aware of how far gone her mind had taken her. She swiftly came to awareness.  
  
*This?* her small hand stilled on the object that had flashed gold. *My locket. I always wear it.*  
  
*Your locket?* Ki came over and sat down on the couch beside Sharie. Seeing her intents, Sharie sat up and tucked her small feet beneath her body to give her more room. *I never noticed you wearing it before.*  
  
*I rarely wear it outside my clothing. Usually it's hidden underneath,* Sharie said slowly. *I've had it for almost as long as I can remember.*  
  
Ki smiled in understanding. *It is a part of you, then?*  
  
*Very much so. My mother gave it to me before she....* Sharie swallowed momentarily. Her fingers still gripped the locket so Ki could not clearly see it.  
  
*I understand,* said Ki quietly, wishing her mother had left her something of such sentimental value, wishing she knew her mother at all, even for five minutes, a wish she'd never voiced aloud to even Mewtwo before. *Can I see it?*  
  
Sharie hesistated a moment, and Ki understood that the locket was a rather private thing with Sharie, a very personal item. But a moment later her fingers twitched and unclasped from around the small, glittery item.  
  
It was a gold locket, shining brightly and in the shape of a heart. The cover was a brilliant blue sapphire, burning even more deeply than the eyes of a Mew and set in a narrow edging of gold. Halfway in, there was another narrow edging of gold, and set within this was a pure amethyst- colored jewel which glittered as brightly. Both narrow gold edges surrounding each jewel were etched with tiny inscriptions, but they were so small Ki could not make them out.  
  
*It is beautiful,* Ki had to admit, awed. Such a locket had to be priceless, at least in sentimental value. Her mother's love for her must have been great to give her such an item so full of meaning. The very design of the locket seemed to radiate a deeper meaning than simply a piece of jewelry. *What do those inscriptions say?*  
  
*They are not in the human language. I know you can speak the ancient pokemon tongue, the one all pokemon are born knowing. But can you read it?*  
  
*I have never seen it,* Ki admitted. Mew had never brought this up.....  
  
*My mother could, and she taught me long ago. I don't understand how she knew the pokemon languages like I can do; Da said it was one of her special gifts. They are charms wishing me happiness and safety, and also say that I will always be watched over by those who care.* Sharie's eyes grew sad again, and she gripped the locket tightly. *That is why I value this above anything else I will ever own. Not only is it my mother's love, and that of her family I have never met, for she said they all contributed towards this locket in some way, it reminds me that there are indeed those out there that can care. The whole world is not as cruel as what I've seen, or what you and Mewtwo have seen.*  
  
Ki's eyes shone brightly with her understanding. *That is a beautiful thought,* she agreed. Her hands slipped to the silver locket underneath her own shirt, and shd drew it out. *This was also given to me out of love, and it means more to me than anything. It is a vital part of me now, so I understand what you are saying completely.*  
  
Sharie saw a flash of sliver hanging around Ki's neck suddenly, and Ki held up the locket so she could see what she wore.  
  
It was a beautiful locket, held on a very delicate silver chain. It was also heartshaped, delicately wrought of pure silver. Etched into the cover was a beautiful flowery pattern.  
  
*It is beautiful,* Sharie breathed. *Very beautiful.*  
  
Like Ki, she sensed that there was more meaning within the locket than the giving of a trinket.  
  
Ki opened the beautiful silver locket then, and Sharie was quite suddenly dazzled by the pure amethyst-colored jewel that shone brightly from within, for the light bounced off the highly reflective surface and right into her eyes, for it was easily as dazzling as the amethyst jewel on her own locket.  
  
An even deeper meaning dawned onto her, along with a slightly amusing and sweet thought: If Ki wanted to look into Mewtwo's eyes and he wasn't around, all she had to do was open the locket and stare at that jewel. It was like staring into the same pair of eyes, for the life and warmth glowing from the inner depths was shockingly similar.  
  
Ki saw the intensity of the emotions in Sharie's eyes and knew she understood.  
  
Sharie smiled faintly. *My locket does not have any more jewels glowing inside,* she admitted. *Just pictures.*  
  
*Pictures?* echoed Ki.  
  
Sharie hesistated at the clasps. *I doubt if you want to look at pictures of my parents and my cousin Amber's family,* she said. *Da and Uncle Fuji caused Mewtwo enough pain.*  
  
Ki looked surprised, then shrugged. *For better or worse, they are your family and I know you love them,* she said quietly. *I can hardly do antything about that.*  
  
Sharie shrugged at this, but pulled open the clasps.  
  
Ki was very surprised to learn that her locket was a double-sided one, opening on both sides and having one middle between them. Her locket was so slender and there appered to be no real hinges on it that it was not obvious.  
  
The first picture was of a handsome man with features strongly evident in Sharie's face, only more masculine in tone. He had dark brown hair and light violet eyes. The woman beside him, a very beautiful creature....Ki could see a few hints of Sharie in this woman, mostly edged around the mouth and cheekbones, but the two dazzling features that were obvious were the woman's brilliantly glowing green eyes and the hair, a crowning glory of platinum-gold tight ringlets which Sharie had clearly inherited. She was als slender in stature, much the way Sharie was now. A very young Sharie, maybe two or three years old, sat between them, smiling at the camera.  
  
The second picture was of a man and woman, Ki had seen both him and the first man in Mewtwo's memories. This was the infamous Dr. Fuji. In this picture he still had a full head of brown hair, not the premature white she'd seen in Mewtwo's mind, and a defined nose. The pretty woman with aquamarine hair had to have been his wife. The dazzlingly beautiful child sitting between them must have been the Amber Sharie had mentioned. The little girl looked very much like Sharie herself except for the aquamarine hair, and she looked more like her uncle Donningan than her own father.  
  
Sharie opened the other side of the locket; the third picture was of herself and Amber, probably taken only a few years ago, for she looked only slightly younger in this picture. Amber, too, was older in this picture, and the wisdom in her eyes spoke of an intelligence well beyond her young years. Both girls were smiling and waving happily at the camera.  
  
The fourth spot was blank.  
  
*I've not had occassion yet to fill it,* Sharie said softly. *I wanted to place a picture of the Mews who often follow me in this last place, as a momento for all they have done for me. I know they'd love such an idea. But it'd place them in danger. Mews, especially wild Mews, must remain free. I could not go around with such evidence of their existence on my person. If people like Giovanni's brother, or heaven forbid, his *mother*, Madame Boss, ever found out--*  
  
She did not continue.  
  
*I know their reputation well,* she said instead. *The brother, because of you, Mewtwo, and what you did to Giovanni--he's afraid of Mews now and won't go after you himself. But the mother's a different story. She created Team Rocket, and the old bat is still an unyeilding cornerstone of the empire. Old as she is, she still controls her own wing of Rocket members. She's the true source of evil for that organization--all she did to Giovanni from the beginning was poison him with her malice and greed until he was just as heartless and cruel.*  
  
Sharie turned and looked at Ki, her eyes piercing her friend's. *Rumor had it she was none to happy with what fate befell her elder son. Her younger son was not quite as affected by her poisonous nature so she considers him a weakling, but she herself is a dangerous adversary. I fear that she is capeable of plotting revenge against you both. I do not want that to happen.*  
  
*Where does this creature live?* asked Mewtwo darkly from the shadows. Sharie started, for in her long conversation with Ki she'd forgotten he was there. *I can take care of her now and save us trouble later.*  
  
*Nobody knows. She is not a public person, by far. Her favorite pokemon type is not the psychic type, but the newly-discovered Dark type. She is guarded by them. I don't suppose you've ever heard of it?*  
  
*The dark-type? No,* said Ki.  
  
*It is a new type in the pokemon world, recently discovered. Darks and part-darks are completely impervious to psychic attacks. They have no effect whatsoever. Any dark-type pokemon launched against you, Mewtwo, would give you a serious run for your money unless you know how to handle them, and exploit their weaknesses.*  
  
Mewtwo looked slightly horrified. He, the most powerful pokemon ever created, suddenly had a weakness so severe that he could be defeated? How could he protect Ki and his children this way, if it was so easy to simply launch new, unheard-of pokemon at him?  
  
*Do you know their weaknesses?* he asked in a low tone.  
  
It was Ki now who shivered. A horrific image danced in front of her eyes-- her babies, her children, being trampled to death at the feet and fangs fo such beasts, for they could not protect themselves. Oh, gods! No!  
  
This darkly horrific thought, though, was pierced by a spear of light--and relief--at Sharie's answer.  
  
*Yes, although it depends highly on what dark pokemon is used.* Sharie noticed Ki's shivering and squeezed her hand hard reassuringly. *All but one currently known are of a dual-type nature, and it can make it harder or easier to exploit such weaknesses.*  
  
*Would you be willing to teach this to myself and Ki?* Mewtwo asked seriously. *Can they be beaten off?*  
  
Sharie did not even hesistate. An image not unlike the one Ki had imagined danced unplesantly before her own eyes. Mewtwo saw the shadows pass over the green depths and understood her thoughts.  
  
*I will show you. Giovanni made a big mistake when training you by mostly training you in psychic moves. He did not feel that you needed to know anything else, since you were so powerful. He did not know of types like Dark, impossible for you to use psychic moves on, or Steel, which are strong against such moves also. Or Bug moves. Madame boss may know this and use it to her advantage is my fear.*  
  
Sharie straightened up, shrugging the blanket from her now-warm shoulders. *Mews are capeable of learning about any move known. Even I, a psychic human, can duplicate certain electric moves, ghost moves, and others of types you would not consider a human able to do. A dark-types greatest weaknesses are fighting-type and bug-type moves.*  
  
Sharie stared thoughtfully at her hands, remembering what powers, different in many ways, that had sprung almost literally from her fingertips. *Since most are dual-type, they may have additional weaknesses, but a couple have types that cancel out the original Dark weaknesses. Since you wish it, I will teach you what you must know, for the sake of your safety--and that of your children.*  
  
She turned to them, and they were mildly surprised to see how intense the fire blazing in the heart of her unique green eyes was. *I swear to you here and now I will do my best to help you protect your family. It is only right. It's been a long time since I had such friends, and I cannot stand the thought of anything happening!*  
  
A ragged sort of shudder passed through her slender body, radiating strongly enough for them to both inadvertently feel.  
  
Unable to help herself, Ki reached out and hugged Sharie tightly. Sharie stiffened in utter surprise for a moment, then hugged back just as fiercely.  
  
Mewtwo only stood aside, smiling.  
  
Of course! With all of them, himself, Ki, Sharie and Mew, supporting each other--how could they lose?  
  
****  
  
A few minutes later, Mew came floating in, the end of her tail whipping nervously. She hated storms, even though she could drive one away under her own power if she wanted to. She tried to appear calm, but the end of her tail, snapping back and forth as it was doing, betrayed her unease.  
  
*Did you look out the east window at those clouds?* she asked. *Those cloud columns are turning very dark. We are in for a severe storm.*  
  
They glanced out the window at the gathering clouds. The last time Ki had looked, they had been far away and only slightly grey. Now they were a deadly shade of dark grey-black, and even from this distance she could see the lightning flashing omniously in them, highlighting the black and making it appear more sinister.  
  
*I think,* she said unnecessarily, *That it is going to rain.*  
  
Which later would prove to be quite the understatement.  
  
****  
  
Okay, that is it for chapter 8. Hooo, boy, are things going to happen during the following night, folks!!! Sharie's going to be in for one horrific ride, as a powerful psychic trance takes control of her and subjects her to a vision of horror that should not have been seen ever again. Muwhahaha..... 


End file.
